


Brotherly Love

by tacentAcharne (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Incest, Kinks will be added as they appear, M/M, Multiple kinks, Pet Play, Public Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform, The Strider twins are very kinky boys, Twin Striders, Twincest, What do you mean theres a chapter without sex, movie theater, no sburb, what is this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tacentAcharne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strider twins are pretty kinky when you get to know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about Dirk: He is a sex depraved slut okay? 
> 
> Dave parts were written by [Packie](http://packie95.tumblr.com) While I wrote Dirk.
> 
> Which explains why he's a sex depraved slut.

Dirk was lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels. He was thankful for the fact that it was summer vacation. It gave him time to sleep in and such and sleeping in was something he always enjoyed. He also had more time free to spend with Dave, not doing homework or schoolwork.

Dave lay on his bed, tapping away at his phone to a couple of his friends. It was later in the day, but thanks to fucking summer, he had nowhere to be and nothing to do. Rolling out of the sheets, he finally made his way to the main room, where his bro was laying on the couch. With a tired yawn, he flopped on the couch, all too close and leaning on Dirk. “What’s on,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Nothing, as usual in the summer. Not even any good or shitty movies. Here, you look.” Dirk handed the remote to Dave, mostly because he was tired at looking at the same shows over and over again as he channel surfed. Maybe Dave would have better luck than him.

Dave took the remote and glanced at it momentarily, before tossing it to the side and collapsing on Dirk. “Nah, I mean. If you’ve already looked, I doubt there’s much on.” He sighed in boredom. “Do we have any plans today?” Dave asked quietly. He was beginning to enjoy almost, how the two of them were together more. It wasn’t his own separate plans. It was we. It was them, together.

“Not as far as I know. Unless you made any that I don’t know about.” Dirk shrugged, shifting so Dave was laying on him a bit more comfortably. He enjoyed spending time with Dave; he always had, ever since they were children. There was rarely a moment where Dave wasn’t in a ten foot radius of him.

Dave shrugged and shook his head. “First few days of summer and we’re already bored. ” He mumbled. Glancing up at the slightly older boy through his shades, he blinked the remaining sleepy feelings from his eyes. “Any ideas on what we should do with this free time then?”

“No idea. We have a whole summer to fill, and we have no ideas. We’re off to a brilliant start.” Dirk peered down at Dave through his shades. “Any ideas?”

“Wow, coolest kids are actually losers. This is a horrible plot twist, and this movie is headed the wrong direction.” Dave smirked and stared up at his brother, fiddling with his hands. “Could try to pick up some chicks. Or something.” He muttered, his face slightly red because wow, what a stupid suggestion was that.

“Yeah, that would work, if I were actually into chicks.” Dirk raised a brow at his twin. “Alas, I’m not, so that won’t work very well. Not to mention I’m awkward as hell when it comes to flirting and or hitting on people.” Dirk hated to admit that Dave was smoother than he was, but Dirk blamed that on his love for robotics.

Dave snorted a bit, letting out a laugh. “Tch, yeah, I know. C’mon you could so pick up a guy if you wanted to.” He smirked. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of that Strider swag.” Dave rolled off of his bro and sat up, looking at him. It was odd, how similar they tended to look and act, but how different the two of them ended up.

“Yeah, everyone wants a piece of _you_ , seeing as you have all the moves. Meanwhile I sit awkwardly in the corner, fiddling with my shades and improving the wireless connection and the ability to connect to Pesterchum while you flirt with everything that moves.” Dirk rolled his eyes behind his shades. He was only a little bitter.

“Whoa, that was jealousy if I ever heard it, bro.” Dave said, teasingly. He felt a bit bad, always being the center of attention. He knew it upset Dirk, though the other would never show it. “I mean, c’mon. What do you wanna do today then. You pick.”

“I’m not jealous.” Not really. He just preferred when Dave’s attention was on him and not other people. “I don’t know what I want to do today. The only thing I can think of is wander the town, but we do that basically every day when we can’t think of anything to do.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. “Sure you’re not.” He shrugged again and glanced up at the ceiling. “Or we could strife. Fuck, I dunno. Build any new, fun robots lately, or?” He sighed and plopped back down onto Dirk, head resting comfortably in his lap.

“I’m not jealous.” Dirk repeated, putting a hand on Dave’s head. “We had a strife yesterday, though. No fun doing it two days in a row. Robots? No. Last one was Sawtooth, and I’m still working on his kinks. Too many bugs in his programming right now, for some reason.”

Dave groaned quietly. “Bluh, fucking fine. There’s nothing to do, man.” He sighed, reaching up to bat his hand at Dirk’s face. “C’mon boy genius, there’s gotta be something you can think of.”

Dirk caught Dave’s hand before it reached his face. “Oh, I have plenty of ideas. None of them are good, or legal in this case, so there’s no point in reciting them.” Dirk replied, keeping hold of Dave’s hand.

He smirked. “Now that’s the kinda thing I like to hear.” Dave leaned up and turned towards Dirk, pulling his hand free. “Let’s hear it, what kinda shit should we get into?”

“I didn’t mean the type of illegal where we destroy shit, as fun as that would be and is.” Dirk shook his head. “Nothing near that type of illegal stuff. More low-key illegal shit that would be fine if no one knew but it’s still illegal.”

Dave considered it for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Dirk. His curiosity was piqued. “Still illegal, still fun, right?” He said, looking at his brother in interest. “Just tell me dude, I’m sure it’s not even that illegal.”

“Dave, I’m pretty sure incest is illegal.” Oops. Might as well say it at this point. Dirk shifted, ready to get up and head to his room if Dave exploded. “I… kinda sorta… have had this weird thing for you since were were kids. And it’s never really ever gone away. I guess it’s like a crush? Shit, feel free to hate me now.” Dirk began to stand up, already embarrassed enough.

His smirk dropped into a frown as he processed what his brother was saying. Dave blinked stupidly for a moment. “Wh-” He mumbled quietly, trying to sort out the thoughts running through his mind. “You’re fucking serious?” He asked, standing up and stepping away from him, momentarily. Both eyebrows were raised, and his hand was shaking a bit, but he stood his ground, just a tad nervous.

“I don’t joke around about shit like this. Like I said, feel free to hate me. I’ll… be in my room, I suppose.” Dirk stood up fully, taking a few steps towards his room. Dave hated him, or was completely disgusted with him. Dirk couldn’t blame him.

“No!” Dave said quickly, reaching out towards Dirk. He coughed and cleared his throat. “I mean, no. It’s just this is kinda sudden. And illegal like you said.” Dave closed his eyes for a moment behind his shades, taking a deep breath. “But I’m not entirely opposed to it, Bro. I mean.” another pause, another breath. “Who better understands me than you? It’ll be different. Weird for me at first, but. Like I said. Not completely opposed.”

“Don’t force yourself, Dave. I’m not going to be surprised if you completely distance yourself from me or pretend I don’t exist. I’m surprised you’re not completely disgusted with me, right now, or even hate me. I deserve it.” Dirk was rambling, finding it hard to stop.

Dave groaned quietly, knowing he needed Dirk to shut up and listen to him. “Bro, you’re not paying attention. I’m not against the idea. I’m not saying no.” He said, speaking up a bit. “Like, this is something I wanna try. I don’t hate you, you’re not disgusting. And you don’t deserve hate.” Dave spoke clearly, hoping the other would believe him.

“What do you mean I’m not disgusting? What dude has a crush on his brother? His twin brother, no less? I’m… I don’t know. I don’t understand why you don’t hate me, to be honest.” Dirk muttered, glancing down at the floor.

Dave shook his head, glasses sliding down his nose just a tad. “Fuck if I know, but I’ve got the same kinda feeling. It’s sick and it’s wrong, but I want to go there. I just want to fucking try.” He clenched his fist slightly, shrugging stupidly. Hell if he could explain why this seemed like a good idea. “But if you really don’t wanna try at all, after telling me your feelings, that’s chill. I get it.”

“I didn’t say I don’t want to try. I know it’s sick and wrong and completely illegal, but, I just… what do you mean, same kind of feeling?” Dirk furrowed his brows in confusion.

Dave sighed in exasperation. “I can’t explain it. To be honest, when you mentioned something about this, a part of me just said fuck yes, this is the best idea.” He shrugged again, before flopping gracefully back down on the couch. “I’m not saying it would last, or be perfect, or go anywhere. But hey. Y’know. Why not?”

“So you kinda want this too?” Dirk slowly took his previous spot on the couch, looking at Dave through his pointed shades. Part of him was saying go for it, kiss your brother. Another part of him was telling him to learn more.

“Kinda yeah. I mean, c’mon. You think I haven’t thought about it before? How perfect it’d be? Nobody gets us like us, Dirk.” He paused, looking at his brothers eyes through both their shades. “Dynamic fucking duo, literally the most perfect, unstoppable couple. But there was the whole brother thing. Which scared me off. Until you said something.” Dave laughed quietly. “Now I just wanna say fuck it, lets do this.”

“So, we’re gonna make something of this? We’re making this happen?” Dirk cracked a half grin, nervously looking at Dave from behind his shades. Though he looked perfectly calm on the outside, he was a complete mess on the inside, full of nerves and such.

“Fuck yeah, man. Let’s try it.” He grinned back at his brother, leaning in slightly, however, he hesitated, glancing at the other, wondering if even a kiss was too much. “What’ve we got to lose, right?” He asked, softly.

“Guess we don’t have much to lose. What’s the worst that could happen?” Dirk moved closer to Dave, reaching for his own shades. If things were to happen between them, at that moment, he wanted to see Dave clearly, not obscured by shades.

“Tch, nothing to be honest. Not like anyone’ll catch us.” he grinned again and closed his eyes, letting Dirk pull his shades off. With a determined breath, he leaned forward and kissed Dirk, just a simple press of their lips.

Dirk let Dave’s shades, as well as his own, drop into his lap as he moved closer to Dave, hands resting on Dave’s upper thighs. It didn’t feel weird, to kiss Dave. It felt almost normal as he returned the kiss, not really wanting it to end.

Dave had honestly kissed quite a few people. He was a flirt, people liked him. But this seemed different. It wasn’t fumbling or awkward. It just worked. He didn’t even have to think as he tilted his head slightly, tongue darting out momentarily against Dirk’s lips. Nothing felt wrong, when he was kissing Dirk, he realized, head going slightly fuzzy from the kiss.

Dirk reacted instantly the moment he felt Dave’s tongue against his lips, his lips parting and his own tongue flicking out to meet Dave’s. Even still, nothing about their situation felt weird at all. No awkwardness, no hesitancy anymore, nothing. Just pure instinct.

Dave groaned quietly when their tongues met, bringing his hands up to encircle Dirk’s neck. His fingers pulled gently at the fuzzy hair sticking up on the back of his neck, as Dave deepened the kiss, another breathy noise leaving him. He was glad, really. That nothing was awkward. More happy that this was working, and that it felt perfectly right.

Dirk’s hands moved from Dave’s thighs to his waist, pulling his twin in closer. There was nothing wrong with this, but at the same time, the entire situation was wrong. The fact that his tongue was in his twin’s mouth was wrong, but he didn’t care. Dirk didn’t care about anything other than how perfect and good it felt to be holding Dave like this.

Dave let himself be pulled in, fingers tugging on Dirks spiky hair a bit roughly. He took a second and opened his eyes, watching the other carefully, before pulling back to breathe. He panted quietly, hands still resting on his twin’s neck, and stared at the other. “Whoa, holy shit.”

“I’ll say. Felt pretty right, for me at least. What about you?” Dirk spoke quietly, not needed to raise his voice with Dave right there. Orange eyes looked into red, waiting for his twin’s response. Dirk at least hoped Dave felt that it felt right.

Dave nodded his head slowly, glancing up at Dirk. “Yeah, I mean.” He paused, breathing. “That was fucking awesome.” A grin graced his features and he let his fingertips play idly with his brothers hair.

Dirk chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes. “You are such a fucking dork.” Dirk leaned forward, nipping at Dave’s chin, almost teasing him. “You’re lucky I like that about you.”

He tilted his head up, laughing quietly. “I’m the dork, says the nerdy robotics boy.” Dave rolled his eyes and let his hands fall to Dirks chest, tracing silly patterns across it.

“Yes, you’re the dork because the nerdy robotics boy says so and he’s — I’m — usually right.” Dirk smirked slightly. “But, like I said, I like that about you.”

Dave rolled his eyes, face flushing slightly red. He shoved at Dirk’s chest, pushing him away gently. “Shut up, asshole. I’m not a dork, whether you like it or not. I’m too cool for that shit.” He mumbled.

Dirk grabbed Dave’s hands, shaking his head. “Uh-huh, whatever you say.” He scooted himself closer to Dave once again. “I’m still gonna think you’re a dork, but it’s a good kind of dork.” A quick peck to Dave’s lips. “My kind of dork.”

“Well you’re a jackass, and a nerdy robotics kid, so what you say doesn’t count,” Dave said, smiling at the small peck, before sticking his tongue out like a petulant child. “Besides, you’re spitting cliches here.” He paused, rolling his eyes again. “‘S kinda cute.”

“I’m allowed to “spit cliches” all I want, ironically and unironically.” Dirk stated. “And you like my nerdy robotics. You won’t admit it, but you do.” Or so Dirk thought. He didn’t actually know how Dave felt about his robotics and his fascination with mechanics.

He grinned and leaned forward, kissing him quickly. “Yeah, maybe I do.” Dave shrugged slowly and glanced at Dirk, looking him over slowly. “So what now, though?”

“What do you mean “what now”?” Dirk questioned, blinking a few times. “What now as in what do we do now, or…?”

Dave shrugged. “As in, what do you want to do now, asshat. I’m open to shit, y’know.” He said, smirking, though unsure of how much Dirk actually wanted to do.

“I have plenty of ideas, though it’s all depending on how far you’re willing to go after this little discovery.” Dirk wondered if Dave would be able to read between the lines and hear the hidden ‘we can either play tonsil hockey, fuck, or be losers and do nothing’.

He looked up for a moment, as if he was thinking about it, before smirking and crawling over to his brother. With a quick motion, he moved to Dirks lap, legs on either side of him, straddling his twin. “Up to you,” He said quietly, before leaning in to kiss him.

“I think we’re in the same mindset.” Dirk murmured before attaching his lips to Dave’s, hands snaking around his twin’s waist and pulling him closer to him, despite Dave already straddling him.

Dave nodded a bit, leaning into the kiss and nipping at his brothers upper lip. “Mhm,” he mumbled quietly, before rolling his hips pointedly. At least they were on the same page.

Dirk’s hands slid down from Dave’s waist to his hips, down to his ass, keeping Dave from sliding back and only having the option of moving closer. They’d figure out who would be on top later.

He smiled into the kiss, before breaking it and moving his lips across Dirk’s chin. Dave left small nips on the others jawline, slowly letting his kisses and bites travel to the others neck. Meanwhile, his hands were playing just under Dirk’s shirt, tugging ever so teasingly at it.

Dirk grinned a bit, one hand moving from Dave’s ass to thread through Dave’s hair, making sure to keep some movement going between him and Dave, no matter how miniscule it was. Barely there friction was fine with Dirk for now. “If you want it off, just say so. Or take it off, your choice.”

He bit down gently on his brothers neck, tongue moving quickly to soothe the spot as he laughed quietly. “Just teasing,” Dave said softly, arching his back and pressing himself into Dirk.

“You wouldn’t have a barrier of cloth blocking your access to other parts of my torso if my shirt was off, I hope you realize.” Dirk stated, pressing his lips against Dave’s jaw.

“Shut up,” Dave growled quietly and bit down, this time a bit harder, on Dirk’s neck. His hands traveled under the shirt his twin was wearing, and he let his hands wander, just feeling the taut muscle of his bro.

Dirk bit back the soft groan that came from Dave’s teeth on his neck. A sigh was released, though, one of pure contentment mixed with pleasure. So, maybe Dirk had a thing for biting. Just a bit.

He barely caught the tail end of the sigh, though he heard it. Dave laughed quietly. “Didn’t peg you for someone who likes biting, bro,” Dave said, mumbling against the others neck. His hands came to a pause on his hips, thumbs pressing into Dirk’s hipbones while his fingers played gently with the top of his jeans.

“Biting is good. I like biting.” Dirk poked Dave’s side in amusement. “It’s a kink, alright? People have those.” He knew the sarcasm wasn’t needed, but he couldn’t resist.

Dave jumped slightly, letting out a choked laugh. “Wow, fuck you. I’m ticklish.” He said, picking his head up to glare at Dirk. “Way to kill the mood, asshole.” Dave was half joking of course. It wasn’t like he was planning on stopping. But he could let Dirk think he was.

“I know you are. That’s why I did it.” Dirk smirked slightly. “As if the mood was killed. You still want it and so do I, though it’s not like I’d let you go anywhere.”

Dave tsked at his brother, a sly smirk on his face. “Nah, maybe I’m done.” He said, teasingly, pulling his hands away from him and crossing his arms childishly.

“Uh-huh, I’m so sure.” Dirk rolled his eyes, pressing his lips against Dave’s jaw. “Even you don’t give up that easily.”

He turned his head a bit, tilting it up to glance down at Dirk. “Tch, you’ll have to do better than that, Dirk.” Dave said tauntingly. Alright, so maybe he didn’t want to have to try that hard. After all, who wouldn’t want Dirk fucking Strider on top of them?

“Yeah, just give it a minute. I’ll have you swooning.” Dirk moved his kisses from Dave’s jaw to his neck and to his collar bone, barely leaving any marks. It didn’t take much effort for him to push Dave backwards against the couch, seeing as Dirk had just a bit more muscle on him, revealing Dave’s stomach after pushing up his shirt. Dirk began his assault on Dave’s (clearly sensitive) stomach, kissing and nipping at Dave’s hip bones and stomach, wherever skin was showing.

He rolls his eyes in challenge, unsurprised and not bothering to fight back when Dirk starts pushing him back. Dave let out a small huffing laugh when his twin kissed at his stomach, stifling the urge to let a full blown laugh out. “F-fuck you,” He said, wriggling his torso to try and escape the others ticklish mouth.

“Soon enough, dear brother. Soon enough.” Dirk chose a spot just above Dave’s hip bone to latch onto, biting at sucking at the skin there. Dirk almost chuckled, but instead focused on his current task.

Dave groaned quietly, lifting his hips slightly. Though still squirming a bit, it wasn’t nearly as much. “T-that all you got?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow at his brother, still trying to keep a straight face.

Dirk rolled his eyes, sliding his hands beneath Dave’s shirt, switching the side he was sucking on. He’d work his way back up to Dave’s mouth soon enough.

Dave glared at Dirk, hands moving to thread into his hair. “Fine, fuck it. You win, asshole.” He mumbled, tugging at his head. All he fucking wanted now was to kiss him. The stupid, teasing kisses and bites on his torso were leaving him hot and bothered already.

“I knew I would.” Dirk murmured, sliding up Dave’s body, pressing his lips to Dave’s. “Your torso is sensitive, but just above your hip bones are more sensitive.”

He frowned into the kiss, but pressed back eagerly. “Shut up. You’re an arrogant prick, y’know that?” Dave murmured, fingers tugging at Dirks hair again.

“Something we have in common, Dave.” Dirk smirked a bit, pressing his lips to Dave’s again, slipping his tongue into Dave’s mouth.

Dave laughed a little again. “Yeah, but at least I can hide it sometimes,” He managed to say, before his twins tongue was in his mouth. A small moan left him as he flicked his own tongue back at Dirks, playfully.

Dirk let his tongue twist around Dave’s as best he could, hands toying with Dave’s midsection, trailing his hands up to Dave’s chest and back down to his hips where he applied pressure to the marks he left on Dave’s hips.

His breath hitched a bit as he felt the pressure on the small bruise left on his hips. Dave let out a quiet curse as best he could and tightened his fingers in Dirk’s hair, nails scratching down the nape of his neck.

Dirk chuckled against Dave’s lips, parting from him for just a moment as he slid Dave’s shirt off. Dave really did look better shirtless. His own shirt followed Dave’s, both of them being tossed carelessly on the floor.

“Fucking finally,” Dave mumbled, bringing his hands to Dirk’s chest. He leaned up and kissed him slowly, fingers drawing teasing marks on the other blondes chest. He ran a thumb over his nipple, pinching it gently as he continued to kiss him.

Dirk groaned softly into the kiss, making sure to give his twin the same treatment he was receiving, not that he minded.

Dave’s thumb rolled gently over the piercing that he had honestly forgotten Dirk had. “Fuck, I can’t believe you actually got these done,” He mumbled, flicking it gently. “Glad you did, though,”

“Why’s it so hard to believe I got them done? It was like a year ago.” Dirk grinned a bit, back arching the slightest bit as Dave flicked the metal bars through his nipples. “Finding yourself even more turned on or attracted by them now?”

“Yeah, I kinda forgot you’d done it,” Dave murmured, eyes watching Dirk curiously as he continued fiddling with the metal bar. He smirked and lifted his hips, pressing his growing erection against Dirk in response. Yes. Yes he was attracted to them.

“There’s one more I have that you didn’t know about before now.” Dirk smirked slyly as Dave continued to play with the upper piercings. Dave already knew about the nipple piercings and the ear piercings.

Dave’s eyes widened in response. “No fucking way.” He said, jaw dropping in shock. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Completely, and if you don’t believe me, you can find out for yourself.” Dirk’s smirk widened a bit. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but Dirk didn’t regret it. It had hurt more than he had liked, and it took longer to heal than he liked, but it was still a decision he didn’t regret.

Dave groaned quietly at the thought, hands trailing down Dirk’s abdomen to the top of his jeans. He leaned forward and kissed him again, fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants.

“Eager, are we?” Dirk asked, pulling away from Dave the slightest bit as Dave fumbled with his pants. He was eager to see Dave’s reaction to the apadravya.

He smirked at his brother. “Yeah, fuck off. Wouldn’t you be?” Dave said, tugging at the others jeans. With another peck on Dirk’s lips, he managed to get his jeans down, before frowning and laughing a little. “MLP boxers, really?”

“Fuck off they’re ironic and Rainbow Dash is the shit.” Dirk stated, rolling his eyes a bit. “Now are you going to take them off or do I have to do it myself?”

Dave clicked his tongue, laughing. “Right, right. The truth to irony is sincerity, bro.” He said, before grinning at the other. With a determined shove, he pushed Dirk off of him and back on the couch, crawling between his legs. Dave glanced up at him, before pulling his stupid rainbow boxers down. His eyebrows raised and he stared, intrigued at the piercing. “Holy _shit_ ,”

“Hurt like hell but completely worth it.” Dirk grinned, looking down at Dave. “Wouldn’t you say so?”

“Fuck yes,” Dave said, blinking slowly. He took a slow breath, not letting his nerves wash over him at this point. Because shit, there he was staring at his twin brothers dick. He leaned forward and kissed Dirk again, lips moving from his jaw to shoulder, then chest and lower. Another short breath and he moved his head to the inside of Dirk’s thigh, kissing and biting teasingly.

“You’d definitely look good with one as well.” Dirk’s fingers threaded through Dave’s hair, watching as Dave gave his attention to Dirk’s inner thigh. He knew Dave well enough to know that he was at least slightly nervous, but he didn’t comment on it, and just waited.

Dave laughed and shook his head. “No way man, sorry,” He said. While the piercing was attractive and he was glad Dirk had it, there was no way Dave was letting a needle near his dick. Glancing up at the other, he finally moved his head, tongue licking a wet stripe up his brothers half-hard cock.

Dirk hissed through his teeth at the sudden feeling of Dave’s tongue on his cock. It felt good, as he expected. He knew the feeling would only get better from there on, and he would only get harder. “What about your tongue? That’s really hot and I bet it would feel fucking amazing when you give me head.” Dirk had no shame.

Dave grinned and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Tch, that could arranged.” He murmured and continued placing gentle kisses and teasing tongue swipes over his dick. Then, curiously, he let his tongue slide over the piercing, playing with it.

Dirk hissed and groaned a bit, fingers tightening their grip on Dave’s hair a bit. “God, yes. These positions will be reversed until it’s healed if you get it done, though.” Not that Dirk minded.

“You say that as if I’d mind,” He murmured, pausing in his playful flicks of Dirk’s piercing. “I don’t think I’d mind you going down on me all the time,” Dave said, before going quiet as he wrapped his lips over the head of his dick, giving a slow, teasing suck.

Dirk groaned softly, biting at his lip. “Don’t think I wouldn’t mind doing it, either.” The idea was intriguing, to say the least, and it would be well worth it if Dave actually went through with it, which Dirk had half a mind to make sure he would.

Dave rolled his eyes before closing them and continuing to work his mouth and tongue around his twin. It wasn’t the first time he’d had someone’s dick in his mouth. Yeah, he’d fooled around with guys before, though in general he preferred the girls. This, was different. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and took a little more of him in his mouth, tongue swirling across the underside of his dick.

Dirk let out another groan, head falling back a bit. So Dave knew his way around a dick. Though Dirk was just a bit jealous that his dick wasn’t the first one Dave had sucked, he had to admit it was nicer to have someone slightly experienced in the art of dick sucking going down on him rather than someone inexperienced.

Dave gave himself a mental pat on the back, because he finally got Dirk to stop talking. He pulled his head up and released him with an obscene, wet, ‘pop’, before going back down on him, this time letting out a near pornographic moan. Sure, it was stupid, but hey, who said he wasn’t allowed to enjoy this as well.

Dirk hissed again, tightening his grip on Dave’s hair a bit. “You clearly watch too much porn or something of the sort.” Of course, he was referencing Dave’s exaggerated moan. He momentarily wondered if it was a bad idea to thrust up into Dave’s mouth this soon. He decided to wait a bit instead, and see how much Dave was able to take of him.

Dave glanced up at him, red eyes half lidded into a glare. He didn’t do this enough to have the confidence to take all of his twin in his mouth, and he sure as hell wasn’t stupid enough to try. He did, however, move his head down just a bit more, taking just enough of Dirk in his mouth, pressing at his own comfort levels.

Dirk was a bit of a chatterbox, though that was clearly apparent. Dirk groaned, low in his throat, at the feeling of Dave taking him deeper. His head fell back a bit more, resting against the arm of the couch, his breathing starting to increase a bit. He was sure Dave could feel him hardening bit by bit in his mouth.

Dave groaned quietly as he felt the other’s length still hardening. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Opening his eyes slowly, he pulled off of Dirk, giving the piercing he had one last final flick with his tongue. Dave crawled up on top of him, kissing him slowly, tongue languidly touching his lips.

Dirk took Dave’s tongue into his mouth, one hand flicking open Dave’s pants button and unzipping them, shimmying them down Dave’s hips. He could feel Dave’s own erection becoming less and less strained as he pulled down Dave’s jeans.

Dave was a little surprised with the ease that Dirk was able to get his pants open and off, and even just a little jealous. He let out a slightly relieved sigh as the strain against his crotch lessened, but it wasn’t that much better. “F-fuck,” He mumbled, panting into his brothers mouth.

Dirk kissed Dave again, pushing Dave’s pants down to his knees, boxers going with the jeans, freeing Dave completely. “Better?” he mumbled, hand moving to lazily stroke Dave’s hardened cock.

Dave moaned softly in response, partial relief that his dick was getting some attention. “Mhm, yeah.” He kissed Dirk again, though in the back of his head, he was still slightly worried. Not sure how far they would go. Because before this, he hadn’t wanted to go that far with anyone. But as cliche as it was, Dave was comfortable with Dirk.

Dirk continued to lazily stroke Dave, tongue easily entering Dave’s mouth and mapping out every corner of Dave’s mouth. If Dave wanted to stop, he’d tell Dirk to stop. Dirk wasn’t too concerned about anything.

Dave bit back another moan in his throat, tongue basically mirroring Dirk’s. His hips moved into the gently lazy thrusts, but he growled in frustration. “Ugh, C’mon bro. Really?”

“Patience, Dave. I’m getting there.” Dirk kissed Dave’s jaw and down his neck. His strokes sped up just slightly.

Dave rolled his eyes and leaned into the strokes, moving to nibble at Dirk’s ear. “Fuck you, you’re slow.” He murmured, hips jerking into the now faster touches.

“Your “fuck you” will soon be “fuck yes”.” Dirk bit at Dave’s collar bone, sucking slightly. “How far are you comfortable with going?” Dirk wanted to at least know his boundaries.

“That confident in your abilities, are ya?” Dave said, groaning quietly. He blinked a couple times, looking at Dirk through red eyes. “Y’know, to be honest. With you.” Dave paused mentally punching himself for how cliche this was getting. “With you, anything works. And I swear to god I didn’t want that to be that cliche, fuck off.”

“Yes, I am that confident in my abilities.” Dirk smirked a bit, though it held a softer edge than normal. “Being cliche, we’ll claim it’s for the sake of irony even if it’s not ironic.” Dirk pecked Dave’s lips. “I know you’ll stop me if you need me to.” Dirk’s strokes picked up a bit.

Dave laughed and nodded. “Whatever, yeah. Prove it then” He said, kissing him back gently. Dave bit down on his lip, running his tongue across the spot gently.

“Oh, I plan to.” Dirk managed to get out before Dave’s lips had captured his own. His free hand trailed to Dave’s ass, grabbing without any shame, squeezing one (plush, Dirk noted) cheek as Dave’s tongue invaded his mouth.

Dave yelped at the sudden hand groping his ass, and he jumped forward a bit. Not like he hadn’t had his butt touched before, but that was awfully surprised. He growled quietly in irritation, before starting to place small kisses on Dirk’s jawline.

Dirk snickered a bit, enjoying Dave’s reaction to the sudden groping of his ass. It was too amusing, and somehow, Dirk realized that things between them could probably move faster if they were in Dirk’s room, on his bed, and not on the living room couch. Probably more comfortable as well. “As comfortable and enjoyable as this is, we’ll probably be more comfortable on one of our beds and not on the couch.”

“Fuck, you’re probably right.” He said, before discontinuing supporting himself and flopping on top of dirk with a smug grin. “You should carry me.” He whined, looking up at Dirk with pouting eyes.

“You’re light enough where I could.” Dirk tugged on a few strands of Dave’s hair. “If I carry you, it’s princess style.” Dirk chuckled a bit.

Dave groaned and rolled off of Dirk, shamelessly letting himself fall on the floor as he stared up at the other. “Oh fuck no.” He said, before standing up slowly and grabbing Dirk’s hand with an impatient whine. “Cmonnnnn.”

“You’re whining and holding my hand while having a hard on. This is much funnier than it should be.” Still, Dirk stood up and headed to his room, not giving Dave a real choice in the matter. Dirk was probably better prepared than Dave anyways.

Dave flashed him a stupid smile. “Don’t deny it, it’s really hot. ” He said, trailing after him quickly. He was glad when Dirk made the decision to go to his room. Dave had a serious lack of supplies and a serious hatred of washing his sheets.

“I’ll admit that it’s extremely amusing.” Dirk kicked the door closed behind him. While Dave was against anything that had to do with cleaning or straightening up his room, Dirk was the opposite, where his room was basically spotless except for the Smuppet of four on the ground. It didn’t take long to get Dave over to his bed, a few seconds at most, before pushing him down onto the mattress. “Still, I do admit that you are extremely hot.”

Dave barely had a chance to glare at the smuppets on the floor, let alone attempt to kick them out of the room, before Dirk had pushed him back on the bed. “Damn straight I am. You looked in the mirror recently though?” He said, smirking as he shamelessly ran his eyes over Dirk’s body.

“I could probably stand to look in the mirror more often.” Dirk smirked a bit. It was easier to get to Dave’s body with Dave laying down. Dirk crawled on top of Dave, mischievous glint in his eyes. His lips pressed to Dave’s jaw, working his way down Dave’s jaw, to his collar bone, before placing his lips on the hollow of Dave’s throat.

“You should,” He said, biting back a breathy moan as he felt the lips on his collarbone. Dave’s breathing was slightly hitched, and he tilted his head back, daring a glance down at his brother as he felt the lips move to his throat.

“Mm, maybe later.” Dirk murmured against Dave’s throat before moving downwards, taking one of Dave’s nipples into his mouth with a smirk. Just bringing up mirrors gave Dirk ideas about the future. He almost chuckled; wouldn’t that be a sight, to have Dave pressed up against the mirror and make him watch? Dirk pushed those thoughts aside for the moment.

He gasped quietly, closing his mouth quickly and biting at his lip. No way was he going to end up being loud or anything like that during sex. Fuck no. Dave finally composed himself enough to pick his hands up and wrap them around Dirk’s neck, fingers threading back into his hair as he gave a gentle tug.

Dirk bit lightly at the nipple in his mouth, fingers coming up to tweak the other one. He had to admit, he was a disappointed when Dave cut of his own noises, but he figured his twin would give in eventually, when the real fun began.

Dave arched his back in pleasure, hands pressing at the back of Dirk’s head. He let out the breath he’d apparently been holding, and panted quietly. “T-tease,” He mumbled.

Dirk pulled away slightly. “You’re loving it.” His lips pressed against Dave’s stomach, right next to his belly button, as he lightly tweaked the nipple between his fingers.

Dave only groaned in response, fingers pushing again at Dirk’s head, hoping he would just go lower. He squirmed under the tweaks on his chest, head twisting to the side ever so slightly as he bit his lip.

“No need to be so quiet, Dave.” Dirk mumbled, kissing a bit lower, making his way to Dave’s hip bones.

“Well I sure as hell ain’t gonna whine like your personal whore,” He hissed quietly, his accent slipping a bit. Dave shifted his hips and glared at Dirk, tugging on his hair harshly.

“But that just makes everything better if you do.” Dirk retorted, grinning at Dave’s slip-up. “I know how much you want my mouth on your dick, but humor me a bit and don’t be silent, alright?”

Dave chuckled, glaring at him. “Oh, so you want me to keep up with the porno moans then?” He said, looking down at him before letting out a loud whine. “Oh Dirk ohhh~” He grinned.

“Okay, asshole, not that fake shit. I’m not even touching you right now. Just don’t stay silent, it’s creepy.” Dirk glared a bit. “Also you’re too good at sounding like you in an actual porno. Which is equally as creepy.”

He rolled his eyes, hands petting through Dirk’s soft hair casually. “Who says I haven’t been in an actual porno, bro? You don’t know.” He winked and grinned.

“I know you well enough to know you haven’t. You’re too snarky.” Dirk grinned a bit, pressing his lips on Dirk’s hip bone again, moving down a bit before ever so lightly licking the head of Dave’s dick.

“What, don’t some people find th-” he paused, panting quietly and tightening his hands in Dirk’s hair. “That. That attractive, or s-something?” Dave muttered.

“Well, yeah, but I’d rather everyone on the internet not see your body. That’s for my eyes.” Dirk smirked a bit, licking again.

Dave twitched his hips, keeping his eyes focused on Dirk, hands scratching at his scalp gently. “Mhm, someone’s protective. Got a possessive streak I don’t know about?”

“Mm, just a bit. As of today, this,” Dirk ran his hands up Dave’s chest. “You, are all mine.” Dirk chuckled a bit, taking the head of Dave’s dick into his mouth.

Dave let out a low groan, arching his back again. “Y-yeah, okay. Sure.” He murmured, eyes clenching shut.

Dirk took Dave just a bit deeper into his mouth, tongue swirling around the top, bottom and sides of his shaft.

His hands pressed against Dirk’s scalp, nails pressing into his skin. Dave cursed quietly and felt his hips jerk up a little, though he tried to resist doing that. There was no reason to attempt to choke out his brother.

Dirk smirked a bit around Dave; maybe he shouldn’t be so proud of the fact that he had trained himself to be able to repress his own gag reflex at will. Either way he took Dave just a bit deeper.

“Jesus Christ,” Dave shuddered, letting out a small whine. “What do you do, practice on cucumbers when I’m not home?” He asked, letting out jut another groan at the thought.

Dirk pulled off Dave. “Not quite. I trained myself to repress my own gag reflex at will. There’s no worries of choking me if you feel the need to, or can’t keep yourself from, bucking your hips. And I used peeled bananas, not cucumbers. At least I could eat the banana after.” With that, Dirk went back down on Dave.

Dave’s eyebrows shot up and he nearly choked on his own tongue. “Fucking Christ, I was kidding.. but s-shit,” His voiced cracked ever so slightly, before moving his hips up ever so slightly, cursing loudly at the feeling of Dirk’s tongue around his dick.

Dirk chuckled a bit around Dave, taking him just a bit deeper, almost as far as he could. He wasn’t the biggest fan of deepthroating, seeing as it made him drool and that was just gross to him, but for Dave, it didn’t really matter.

Dave unclenched his eyes with a tiny, breathed ‘oh’, and lifted his ups curiously, moaning as he felt the wet heat around him. “S-shit, Dirk.” He mumbled, letting his hands trail onto Dirk’s neck, fingers playing with the soft hair.

Dirk breathed through his nose as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks every so often, occasionally dragging his teeth lightly against Dave’s shaft. He would switch soon enough, to actually preparing his twin instead of just sucking him off.

Dave squirmed under his mouth, letting out a moan - one not so fake this time. He muttered Dirk’s name a couple times, eyes closing and hips jutting into the others mouth. He apologized quickly, without realizing it. Dave dug his nails into Dirk’s neck, pressing his head farther down onto his cock.

Dirk was, at this point, thankful for his repressed gag reflex. He would have choked by now otherwise. He hummed around Dave’s cock, sending the vibrations down Dave’s shaft. Oh how he already enjoyed torturing his brother like this. Now if only he was closer to the nightstand where he could grab the lube, things would be perfect.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dave muttered, his voice cracking again as Dirk hummed - fucking hummed. He gave another shallow thrust, keening loudly as his back arched. “Fuck, Dirk, I. God, you’re so hot,” Dave babbled. It was probably his least favorite part of himself. How obnoxiously he talked, and his accent slipping during sex.

Dirk pulled off Dave with a rather obscene pop, licking his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hand and wrist. “And you are more talkative than I expected. I don’t mind, of course.” Dirk smirked a bit, crawling up Dave’s body, practically sitting on his lap, before kissing him, tongue slipping into Dave’s mouth.

“Shut up, I can’t fucking help i-mmmph.” He moaned into the kissed, sucking gently on Dirk’s tongue. Dave bucked his hips up, grinding their crotches together. He smirked and broke the kiss, hand reaching down to grab Dirk’s. Dave brought his twin’s hand to his mouth and swiped his tongue across his knuckles, placing gentle kisses across his fingers. He slipped a finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around it.

Dirk hissed a bit, watching Dave. Lips should not look that attractive around fingers. With his free hand, Dirk reached into his nightstand drawer, pulling out the small bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand. He continued to watch Dave, wait to see what he would do next.

His brow furrowed in concentration, barely noticing as Dirk pulled out the lube. He used the hand holding Dirk’s to press two more fingers into his mouth, moaning quietly around them. Dave sucked harshly, before pulling them out of his mouth with a pop, panting loudly. “Mm, didn’t know you had lube with you,” He murmured between breaths.

“Of course I do. This is my room, after all. My room holds a ton of secrets. But there’s always a few things that a guy should have in his room under all circumstances, and one is lube.” Dirk pressed a quick kiss to Dave’s lips. “You shouldn’t be surprised I have it, though.”

“Not surprised, just didn’t think of it.” Dave grinned and kissed him back quickly. “Wouldn’t have minded you fucking my mouth with your fingers though,” Dave winked at him.

“Oh, like that can’t be arranged? I have two hands, you know. One to finger fuck your mouth, and one to prep you.” Dirk grinned a bit, holding up the lube.

Dave groaned loudly, cursing. “Y-yeah, okay.” He said, glancing at the lube warily, before leaning forward and kissing him. He’d experimented before, but never with someone else on this matter.

Dirk hummed against Dave’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle until you say so. I know what I’m doing.” And that he did. He had fooled around with Jake before, but that was a one-time deal. After that, he strictly kept to fingers and, to put it simply, toys that he ordered without Dave knowing.

Dave placed his hands on Dirk’s face, pulling him in for a slower kiss. “Mhm, I trust you,” He murmured. “Though I’ll question when you became quite the ass master,” Dave said.

“Experimented with Jake one time, didn’t work well because he clearly isn’t into guys like he thought he could be, bought sex toys online, went from there. Now you know.” Dirk chuckled a bit.

Dave laughed. “Wow, and you made fun of me for my crush on Egbert. ” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Oh? Horny bastard. Remind me why I wasn’t included on all of this earlier in my life?” He joked.

“Yeah, but Jake was willing to try. It just didn’t work out.” Dirk pecked Dave’s lips. “You never bothered to ask, of course. Or make a move. You never wondered what all those packages were?”

“Hn, obviously.” He said, nipping at Dirk’s lips. “Nah, figured it was all pony shit or robotics, I dunno.” Dave murmured. “At least now you’ll have someone to play with all the toys with,”

Dirk grinned. “It’s always good to have a playmate.” Dirk kissed Dave’s chin, flicking the cap to the lube open. “Now, did you want me to finger fuck your mouth or just get on with the prep?”

He tilted his head back, moaning quietly. “Nnh, whatever you want,” Dave murmured.

“Mm, well, I’d much rather hear you, as nice as it is to have your mouth on my fingers.” Dirk kissed down Dave’s chest, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers.

Dave lifted his back, pressing into Dirk’s kisses. “I don’t get why you like that. The fucking noise,” He muttered, watching the lube be poured onto his fingers.

“Because when one person is silent, it’s like fucking a doll. Basically laying there and accepting it, while when noise is made, you can figure out what is more pleasurable from the sounds that are made. Basic reasoning, bro.” Dirk stated, capping the lube and putting it on the nightstand.

Dave snorted, laughing loudly. “What, don’t wanna fuck a puppet, Dirk? I thought you’d be into that,” He said lips twitching.

“No, the puppets have sex with each other. Do you honestly think I would want a felt dong up my ass? No, it doesn’t work that way.” Dirk gave Dave no warning before slipping one finger into his ass, simply for the remark.

“Really? I wasn’t sure, I mean, I don’t make a habit of watching Smuppet po—AH FUCK,” Dave yelped, voice cracking and trailing into a groan. “Fuck you fucking asshole.” He muttered, leaning forward and biting at Dirk’s lips.

“That was for making a remark about me being sexually attracted to puppets.” Dirk kissed Dave lightly in apology. “Besides, since you weren’t expecting it, it hurt less, didn’t it?”

“F-fuck, I was kidding.” He said, panting quietly. “But yeah, sure. Get on with it, fuckface.” Dave muttered, shifting his body to be a bit more comfortable. As comfortable as it could be with a finger in his ass of course.

“I know, but not warning you meant it hurt less than it would if you had been mentally preparing yourself.” Regardless, Dirk curled his finger a bit, twisting it a bit as well, slowing working Dave.

Dave tsked at his brother, moaning softly and pushing his hips down, onto Dirk’s finger. “Mh, sure.” He mumbled. It had honestly been awhile since he’d messed around with things like this, and he was finally coming to the conclusion that yes. Yea, this was definitely better than any chick he could pick up.

Dirk took that as a sign that yes, Dave could take a bit more, slipping a second finger into Dave. “Trust me on that one, alright?” Dirk curled his fingers, kissing Dave’s stomach after moving back down.

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes, before clenching them shut in discomfort as the second finger was added. He almost regretted being on the bottom, as he was used to being top, but at the same time, it was Dirk on top. It was different. Though he knew one of these days he’d top his twin, probably tying him to the bed or something. Dave felt his insides twist and grow hot at the thought and he moaned.

Dirk began to slide his fingers out of Dave, spreading them ever so slightly to help stretch him out. He hoped this wouldn’t take too long, but Dave was mostly relaxed enough where it made the prep just a bit easier.

Dave shifted again, head tilting back and he let out an appreciative whine at Dirk - since he apparently loved noise. He struggled for a moment and tensed up, but took a deep breath to relax, knowing it would be easier on himself.

Dirk slid his fingers back in, twisting them, silently searching for Dave’s prostate to remember where it was later on. Fingers curled and separated at the same time, and Dirk waited to gauge Dave’s reaction.

Dave swore loudly as his fingers twisted and brushed across that spot. “Fuck, yes.” He hissed quietly, pushing his hips down onto Dirk’s fingers.

Dirk grinned a bit, humming a low “found it” to himself, keeping in mind where it was as he continued to stretch out Dave.

“Arrogant asshole,” He muttered, though he let out a low, throaty sigh as his fingers kept moving. Dave finally found enough brainpower to move one of his hands to Dirk’s back, nails scratching down the already slightly red skin.

“Yeah, yeah. You love it though.” Dirk bit lightly at Dave’s hip bone in response to the nails on his back.

“Damn straight,” Dave managed to mumble, breath heavy as his hips twitched against the bite. “Y’can bite harder, y’know.” He said, inwardly cursing as his accent slipped out again.

“And I will. Give it time and you’ll be covered in bite marks from me, someone will think you were attacked by an animal if they saw you shirtless.” Dirk remarked, slipping in the third finger, biting down a bit harder on Dave’s hip.

Dave smirked and laughed, head falling back as it trailed into a low groan. “Woof,” he managed to say, barking at his twin. His comfort level fell a bit at the third finger, but he managed to breathe, the pain numbed a bit at the harsh bite on his hip.

Dirk chuckled a bit. “Next you’ll be purring for me like a kitten.” Dirk almost laughed, but then thought about Dave with cat ears and suddenly everything was that much cuter. “Now that’s an idea.” Dirk bit down on Dave’s other hip.

Dave choked a bit, laughing. He took a breath and steadied himself, before releasing the most cat-like purr and little meow he could.

Dirk laughed a bit. Dave was so obnoxious sometimes. “Dude.” Dirk shook his head, brushing his fingers against Dave’s prostate again.

Dave grinned at him, attempting to purr again, though it was cut off into a loud yelp. “Fuck, oh my fucking god.” He moaned, one hand fisting into the sheets of Dirk’s bed, and the other reaching of to thwack against Dirk’s head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Dirk rubbed the back of his head where Dave hit him, spreading his fingers and curling them. “I didn’t deserve that at all.”

“Mmhn, maybe not, but I’m not sorry,” He mumbled, hand running soothingly over the spot on Dirk’s head.

“Just let me finger fuck your ass and enjoy it.” Dirk pressed his fingers against Dave’s prostate once more, keeping hold on Dave’s hand so he wasn’t hit again.

“Hah, don’t act like you don’t enjo—” Dave swore again, hips bucking up as he was cut off from a moan. ” Like you don’t enjoy having your fingers up my ass,” He mumbled, squirming and straining against Dirk’s hand.

“Oh, I do. I enjoy it a lot.” Dirk grinned, twisting his wrist as he curled and spread his fingers. “And you’re enjoying having my fingers up your ass.”

Dave glared down at him in response, his eyes closing as he panted loudly. “Kindly fuck me soon, or I’m leaving you blue balled.” He managed to mutter.

“Calm your tits, Dave. I’m getting there.” Though Dirk knew Dave would keep well with that threat, so he pulled his fingers out (slowly, of course) and grabbed the lube once more, uncapping it and pouring some into his hand to coat his dick with it.

“My tits are calm man. No waving tits here. It’s my horny personality that’s not calm, aright?” Dave grumbled, lip twitching at the lose of the fingers in his ass. He sat up momentarily, leaning forward to kiss Dirk, and swipe some of the lube off his twins hand with his own hand, bringing it down to spread the lube on his cock himself.

Dirk groaned softly as Dave lubed up his cock. Once he deemed himself thoroughly coated, he pushed Dave back down onto the bed, pulling both of Dave’s legs over his shoulders. “Be sure to tell me how my cock ring feels, kay?” Dirk grinned a bit, positioning himself.

Dave grunted quietly at being pushed back onto the bed, hands flexing into the sheets slowly. “Oh, fuck, I almost forgot about that,” He said closing his eyes and breathing out as Dirk positioned himself. He curled his toes, mumbling a quiet, “C’mon”

Dirk pecked Dave’s lips with a grin as he started to push into his twin, and wow Dave was really tight. Didn’t matter, they’d still have fun with it.

Dave shifted his hips a bit. “Oh, fuck,” He muttered, groaning as he felt the piece of metal inside of him. Another string of curses left him and his knuckles turned slightly white from his iron grip on the bed, but he did his best to relax.

“Relax.” Dirk kissed Dave’s neck, trailing his hand down Dave’s side, trying to get him to relax. It would be easier if he wasn’t so tense.

“Relax, he says, as if it’s easy to do with someone cock up his ass,” Dave muttered, but never the less, tilted his head back, and let Dirk push in more, starting to appreciate the lube he spread on him earlier.

“It is easy if you just breathe and don’t think about the fact that you have a cock in your ass.” Dirk rolled his eyes, speaking from experience.

“Yeah? What do you want me to do, think about sunshine and butterflies?” He retorted. Though unsurprisingly, the conversation was helping him relax, and he gently moved his hips, taking more of Dirk in.

“If that’s what helps your asshole relax and let me go in deeper, then yes.” Dirk shook his head, pushing deeper into Dave. “Anyways, how’s it feel? The apadravya, that is.”

“Like there’s a stick of metal through your dick.” He snarked, glancing up at Dirk through half lidded eyes. “So fucking fantastic, genius,” Dave moved his hips again, moaning as he adjusted to having Dirk’s cock in his ass.

“That’s because there is a stick of metal through my dick, dumbass.” Dirk rolled his eyes. “Good to know it feels good, though. Wouldn’t know that for myself.” Dirk stated, fully sheathing himself in Dave.

“I am fully a— ahhh fuck,” Dave trailed off, keening as he felt Dirk’s erection push against his prostate. “Fully aware of the amount of metal in your dick, I can, ah,” He groaned quietly again. “Feel it. Now move, shitface. ” Ever the romantic, Dave pushed his hips against Dirk, wincing a tad in discomfort.

“You are _clearly_ a master of sweet-talking. How ever did you get the ladies to swoon for you?” Dirk questioned dryly, beginning to pull out of Dave.

“Well, I can sweet-talk a lady. You’re not a lady.” He stated, before grumbling. “Apparently I am. You should sweet-talk me more, Dirk. What an ass, taking my virginal innocence without even taking me out to dinner,” He ranted slowly, breathing starting to pick up again.

“I have dinner with you ever night. It counts. Have been for the last… whenever we were able to eat solid food up until this point.” Dirk rolled his eyes once more, pushing back into Dave.

“T-that doesn’t count. You could at least try and dirty talk or something while you dick is in my ass,” He snapped, before pausing. “S-shit. I meant sweet-talk.” Dave hissed at the feeling of Dirk and his piercing moving in his body, hips twisting ever so slightly.

“Nah, I’m no good at sweet-talking. Seems to be your area of expertise.” Dirk pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in, picking up his speed a little bit. “Dirty talk? Eh, a bit better at that but still not my forte.”

“What the fuck ever,” Dave mumbled, letting out a low moan as the pace increased. Honestly, the feel of his dick pressing against his prostate, and the semi-cooler piece of metal through it was intensely hot, and Dave couldn’t help but whine a little at his brother, wanting him to pick up the pace even more.

Dirk, hearing the whine, increased his pace a bit, taking one of Dave’s nipples into his mouth. So, yeah, Dave was kind of bent in half at this point but he was getting the onslaught of pleasure so it evened out, right?

It was a good thing, honestly, that Dave was flexible. His skin felt like it was on fire, with the lips on his chest, and the pressure of Dirk inside of him. He let out an appreciative moan at the increase in pace, hands reaching around Dirk’s neck and scratching at the back of his neck, nails digging in.

With every new thrust, Dirk increased his pace just a bit, waiting until he was at a noticeably faster speed before angling himself just slightly to where he was able to hit Dave’s prostate dead on, smirking against the skin on Dave’s chest.

“Oh fucking FUCK,” Dave cried out, his voice cracking again as he keened, stars flashing across his vision. “God damn it Dirk,” he said, pressing his hands into Dirk’s skin roughly. His body tensed and groaned softly, urging him on quietly.

Dirk brought his lips up to Dave’s ear, grinning a bit. “I can go harder, too, if that appeals to your tastes.” For emphasis, Dirk made his next thrust just a bit harder than before.

“Hhng, God, yeah.” He said, turning his head to place a sloppy kiss on the corner of Dirk’s mouth. Dave’s hips bucked slightly as Dirk pushed in harder, and he whined at the teasing pressure he barely felt against his sweet spot.

“You can tell me what you want me to do, Dave. You know that, right?” Dirk questioned, thrusting in a bit harder, brushing up against Dave’s prostate. Who knew that Dave was just as needy as Dirk, and enjoyed the same roughness that he did? Well, they certainly were twins.

“I didn’t think you’d want me ordering you around,” Dave said, groaning loudly. He finally moved one of his hands, no longer white knuckling the sheets, to wrap it around his own, neglected dick.

“When it comes to you enjoying this, I’d prefer you tell me what you want.” Dirk grinned a bit, kissing at Dave’s neck.

Dave laughed and tilted his head back, moaning softly as he touched himself. Heat washed over him and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Dirk kissed at his neck and Dave’s hips bucked upwards.

“Harder?” Dirk murmured against Dave’s ear, continuing his movements into Dave.

“Fuck, yeah” Dave groaned quietly, tensing as he lost himself in the feeling all over his body. “D-dirk, oh god,” He stuttered, head falling back again as the hand that wasn’t currently touching himself clutched at the sheets.

Dirk thrusted a bit harder into Dave, aimed at his prostate. Dave was vocal, and he loved it. Dave was just… too attractive.

Dave cried out, eyes shutting tightly. His body tensed again, and he felt the heat pooling at his stomach as he continued to stroke himself. Dirk hit the spot, again, and Dave came with a shout, hand moving up to close around Dirk’s arms, nails digging in.

Dirk groaned himself, feeling Dave tighten around him ever so slightly. It almost made him come right there. “In or out?” Dirk asked, though it came out as a groan.

Dave panted loudly, shaking his head. “Don’t fucking care,” He managed to mumble, still riding out the high from his orgasm. He half-hoped Dirk would choose in, just for the hell of it. Dave groaned at the thought, hips giving one last buck into his hand.

“In it is cause I don’t feel like pulling out just yet.” It was only a few more thrusts before Dirk came inside Dave.

Dave leaned forward to kiss Dirk as he came, grip finally loosening on his arm. He ran his fingers gently up and down, letting out a quiet moan as he felt the come inside of him. “Fuck, ” he said, mumbling quietly. “Fuck.”

“Agreed.” Dirk pressed his lips to Dave’s, pulling out slowly. His arm draped over Dave’s chest, head turned to the side. Was this counted as cuddling? Eh, Dirk didn’t care.

Dave winced as Dirk pulled out, a bit miffed by the feeling at first. He relaxed a tad, before grunting at Dirk. “C’mon fatass, if you wanted to cuddle, at least get off of me and quiet bending me in half.” He said, pushing at the other blonde gently. “I’m flexible, but Jesus Christ, man.”

“Forgot you were bent in half.” Dirk admitted, shifting enough so Dave wasn’t bent in half any longer. “There, now you’re unbent. Now cuddle me, fucker.”

Dave pushed the other to the side, before curling into him. He pressed his lips against the others slowly, tucking his head underneath Dirk’s chin.. “Demanding asshole,” He murmured quietly, though he was truthfully comfortable.

“Yeah you love me and I’m the best fuck you’ll ever have. You can top next time.” Dirk pulled Dave closer, ignoring the sticky feel of come between them thanks to Dave. “And do whatever you want to me.”

Dave smirked and nipped at his collar bone playfully. “Mhm, that sounds good. Not that I mind bottoming.” He paused. “It’s a fucking nice change, honestly.” Dave shifted and entwined his legs with Dirk’s, laughing quietly. “Can’t believe this just happened, though.”

“I’m glad it did.” Dirk chuckle a bit. “We’ll switch off. Since I topped this time, you top the next time and so on and so forth. Keep it fair.”

“Yeah, same.” He said, nodding in agreement. “That sounds like a plan. Ruins my thoughts to fucking surprise you or something by topping though,” Dave smirked.

“Like I would have fought you if you randomly decided to top me.” Dirk snorted a bit, finding it amusing.

“Shut up, let me live in my little fantasy world, alright?” Dave muttered, burying his face in Dirk’s chest.

“Now when have I ever let you do that?” Dirk questioned, playing with Dave’s hair.

Dave grunted and felt his eyes flicker a bit. He enjoyed having his hair played with. A lot. With a mischievous smirk, he started his stupid cat purr again, nuzzling into Dirk and even going as far to lick at his neck softly.

Dirk flinched, pulling at Dave’s hair slightly. “Keep it up and I’m getting you cat ears, a collar and a tail.” Which wasn’t an unattractive idea, to say the least.

Dave choked back a laugh, quietly mewling at Dirk. “Yeah, okay dog-boy. Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“Dog boy? And yeah, I like it. It makes you seem harmless and almost cute.” Dirk snorted, because Dave was always cute. Well, hot, sexy and damn attractive, but cute worked too. “Maybe I will get those ears, collar and tail for you. Orange, of course.”

Dave snorted. “I am anything but harmless and cute.” He said. “And yes, dog boy. We both know it’s true.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes. “Wow, no. I’m not wearing obnoxious orange. Only wearing it if it’s red.”

“Nah, you’ll wear them for me. Who the fuck even has red cat ears? Nah, orange clip in ones, and an orange tail. Your collar will be orange as well.” Dirk seemed to have it planned… which he kinda did.

Dave groaned. “No, no. Too much orange, I’ll go blind.” He said. “Got this fairly planned, Dirk. Planning on making me your kitten for awhile now?”

“Mm, perhaps. How about an orange collar, and the ears and tail match your hair, then?” Dirk played with the ends of Dave’s hair.

Dave shrugged non-nonchalantly. “Alright, I could go for that,” He said, pushing his head into Dirk’s hands as the other played with his hair. “As long as I get to put puppy ears on you.”

“Yeah, go for it. I’m assuming my collar will be red?” Dirk questioned, raising a brow. He chuckled as Dave pushed against his hands, just like a cat.

“Yeah, fucking obviously. Might give you some dark brown ears instead though. It’d look cuter.” He said, laughing.

“Whatever floats your boat, bro.” Dirk grinned a bit. “I think they sell those at sex shops. We could pay a visit to one sometime and find out.”

Dave laughed. “Oh God, we’d probably come back with more than just ears and collars and tails. ” He muttered, hands running aimlessly across Dirk’s back.

“You say that as if I probably don’t already own half of the items in any sex shop.” Dirk grinned a bit. It was true, he did own a lot of sex toys and such.

Dave choked a bit, glancing up at his brother. “Fuck, you’re right. I forgot. Porn master extraordinaire.” He stated, giving a curious glance to Dirk’s closet.

“Curious as to what I have for toys?” Dirk questioned, seeing Dave’s glance to his closet. It wasn’t like he had much shame in the first place, but he had even less shame now.

“Uhn, yeah, kinda.” He said, rolling over to stare at the closet. “Never gave much thought about what you’d be into until now. And now I’m curious as ever.” Dave murmured softly, tilting his head back to look at Dirk.

“Mm, let’s see… what I’m into… Name off things and I’ll tell you yes or no, then you can venture into my closet.” Dirk stated, looking down at Dave.

“Tch, well obviously biting,” Dave said, finger moving to press on one of the bruises left on his hip bone. “Let’s start with something simplistic enough. Bondage?” He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Definitely.” Dirk grinned a bit.

“Huh, figured. Alright, well a step further then. BDSM? Blood play? Asphyxiation?” Dave asked, naming kinks off the top of his head. He honestly wanted to experiment with some things, and others he was more nervous about. But he trusted Dirk. If it was something they could agree on, they could try it.

“Yes, yes and yes. Well, so long as there’s no risk of dying from blood loss in the blood-play one.” Dirk shrugged. He was a kinky guy, and if Dave was thinking of all of these, then yeah, Dave was pretty kinky too.

Dave shuddered softly. “Yeah, well obviously. ” He was way interested in trying this shit out. He might have gotten there eventually, in his own life - but with Dirk now, it would be way easier. “And good, because I’m sick of trying to strangle myself.” He said, jokingly. Not that he was actually kidding.

“So you have an asphyxiation kink as well? Heh, we really are twins.” Dirk stated , kissing Dave’s shoulder.

“I’ve played around with it,” He stated, trying to be non-nonchalant. Though the comment pleased him. “Probably got a lot of kinks I don’t know of yet, too.” Dave murmured, flipping around to kiss Dirk’s lips.

“Mm, name some more.” Dirk mumbled against Dave’s lips. There were a whole bunch of kinks out there.

Dave closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “Blindfolding, exhibitionism, cock rings, gags..” He trailed off. “Fuck man, I dunno. There’s a lot out there?”

“Yes, depends, yes and yes. I’m a kinky guy, Dave.” Dirk stated.

Dave laughed. “No shit, Sherlock.” He said, smirking. “And what do you mean, depends? “

“Depends on the type of exhibitionism. I still like my privacy, but doing it in a public restroom, yeah that’s hot. Doing it in a fountain in the middle of a mall, not so much. In public where you might get caught but no one is looking at you… yeah, that’s hot.” Dirk thought for a moment. “Movie theater might be pretty hot too, if it’s empty.”

“Good, same.” He said, looking at Dirk thoughtfully. “Doesn’t have to be completely empty. We’ve just gotta be quiet.” Dave murmured.

“Yeah, but I’d wanna pin you to the floor and fuck you senseless as well. Empty would be better for that.” Dirk pointed out.

He laughed. “That works too. Or you could shut your mouth and let me blow you in the middle of a shitty movie,” Dave retorted.

“Why can’t we do both? Go to a shitty movie and you can blow me, then we go to an empty theater and I fuck you senseless. Sounds like a good deal to me.” Dirk stated.

“Ever the romantic, my brother.” Dave smirked, taking a deep breath. “Alright, your turn though. Name some kinks?”

“Hmm… Uniforms, suspension, spreader bars, speech restrictions.” Dirk just named a few random kinks he knew of.

“Yes, maybe, sure, and yes. ” Dave said, laughing quietly. “We’ve got many fun nights ahead of us,” he grinned.

“Oh, fuck yeah we do. Let’s see… spanking, slutty clothes, scratching, rope body harness.” Dirk listed off a few more he knew.

“Sometimes, sure, definitely yes, and.. Not sure.” Dave said. “This is like a fucking game. A beautiful game.” He said, rolling to lay on top of Dirk, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

“I feel like every day from here on is going to be spent with us fucking and finding out other kinks we didn’t know we had.” Dirk grinned a bit, pecking Dave’s lips. “Naming some more. Riding crops, whipping, punishment, role play.”

“Damn straight it’ll be like that…” Dave said. “Or at least, I hope it will.” He nipped back at Dirk’s lips. “Meh not so much on the first two, but the second two, hell yes..” Dave groaned softly into the kiss.

“Oh it will if I have any say in this.” Dirk grinned a bit. “Piercings are an obvious kink of yours and mine, so… release denial, rimming, anything leather related, ice cubes.”

“Oh shit, release denial - hell fucking yes.” Dave said, laughing quietly. “Rimming and leather yes, ice cubes - probably not. ” He shivered at the thought, shrugging. Just wasn’t his cup of tea.

“Mm, I can have a lot of fun with the release denial.” Dirk grinned. “Hair pulling, following orders, enemas, toys.”

“Hn, yeah. That’s the point.” He said softly, curling up against Dirk. “Yes, yes, maybe, and obviously yes.” Dave murmured, eyes drifting closed as his tiredness slowly came over his body. ” ‘M tired. More tomorrow.” He mumbled, nestling into Dirk.

“Sleep, then. We’ll fool around again tomorrow.” Dirk said, chuckling a bit. He was feeling tired himself.


	2. Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie theaters, sex and rimjobs. The Strider twins should never be allowed to come up with ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night but instead I chose to cry myself to sleep. So have it now.

For some reason, today was hotter than usual to the point where Dirk deemed it necessary to grab every fan he and Dave owned and put them all in the living room, stripping down to just his boxers and laying in the middle of the circle of fans. Damn his work for not scheduling him to work on the hottest day of the summer thus far. Dave must have been having a better time working in the cool air conditioning of his job than Dirk was having sitting in the apartment.

It was honestly pretty shitty, waking up early to go work, but it was what helped keep Dave housed with his brother now, which is all he really asked for at this point. With a final pant, he shouldered the door to the apartment and groaned, not feeling the familiar feeling of cool air. He looked across the apartment to see Dirk, face down on the floor, in a pile of fans. Slamming the door shut and dropping his shit, he immediately pulled his shirt off and flash-stepped to Dirk, sitting down on his back, comfortably getting air from the fans. "Tell me again, why we haven't fixed the AC here yet."

"Because that requires money that I'm not willing to fork over. Get off it's way too hot for you to be sitting on my back." Still, Dirk made no move to push Dave off other than a pathetic attempt at wriggling away from his brother's rump that had planted itself on his back. "If you want to fork over some money for it to get fixed or for one we can put in a window, go for it."

Dave groaned dramatically. "But you're the mechanical genius here. Can't you figure something out?" He said, flopping down to lay on top of Dirk, planting a small kiss on the back of his neck. "Besides, I'm already paying for a majority of this apartment..." He whined, squishing his face into Dirk's back.

"You're getting back sweat on your face, I hope you realize this. And I pay for this apartment just as much as you do, maybe more, considering I have two jobs and you know that. While we have enough money to pay to get it fixed, I don't want to. Nor do I have the motivation to actually look at what's broken with our air conditioner to fix it." Dirk squirmed a bit, turning his head to speak more clearly. "Why can't we just get a window air conditioner? It'll be cheaper that way instead of going to the guy who owns this apartment complex."

"You sit at home making porn. With puppets. That doesn't constitute as a job, you're just lucky people are really fucking creepy." Dave mumbled moving his head and rolling off of Dirk. Not that it was any different, 'cause he just cuddled right up next to him despite the heat. "But you have the motivation to get out the 6 fans we own and set them up like this. It'd probably take less time to fix the AC, you dick." Dave whined again pressing his nose against Dirk's, laughing quietly.

"That's a hobby, you creep. You know I DJ three times a week." Dirk still hadn't mentioned his job as a server at one of the local restaurants, mainly because Dave never went out to eat. If he knew, Dave would go just to torment him, or worse. "And yes, I had the motivation to get out the six fans and set them up and turn them on. If I were to fix the air conditioning, I would have to do manual labor."

"But people still pay for it," Dave mumbled, a small smile still on his face. "Oh noooo, manual labor, you poor skinny twink," He said, grinning teasingly. "Fine whatever, you help pay 'n shit, but still. I know you could fix it easily," He huffed.

"You love my skinny twinkiness." Dirk snorted, rolling onto his back. "Yes, I could easily fix the air conditioner, only to have it break again in two weeks because the system is a complete piece of shit and I can't get to the main controls because they're in the depths of the building." Dirk rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm not going to fix it, and we should just buy one to shove into a window."

"Fuck, fine," Dave mumbled, glancing over at Dirk as his twin moved around. He smirked again and crawled on top of the other blonde, placing his hands on Dirk's bare chest, fingers tapping a simple pattern. His eyebrow quirked up mischievously over his round aviators.

"Is it completely necessary to sit on me when it feels like Satan pissed on Houston?" Dirk questioned, hands moving to Dave's hips, despite the obnoxiousness of the heat. He truly didn't mind, though he could do without the feeling of sticky sweat that had formed on his body.

"It absolutely is.." He said dramatically. " Do you know how boring it was at work today? Fucking really, I can barely stand the stupid coffee shop anymore," Dave huffed. "I'm a sad Dave who needs to cuddle or some shit."

"At least you spent your day in air conditioning and not on your stomach surrounded by fans like I did." Dirk shrugged. "It could be worse, you know. Always think of it that way." Dirk trailed his fingers partially along Dave's waistband. "I should visit you at the coffee shop sometime. See how difficult I can make work for you."

"Y'coulda tried to go buy the ac thing you were talking about, you know." Dave teased, bringing his hand to Dirk's face, thumb stroking across his cheekbone. "Wow, no. Let's not. The last thing I need is you trying to make me even more sexually frustrated, asshole." Dave frowned.

Dirk grinned a bit. "I think it would be fun, watching you struggle to keep your cool while I'm there, being as subtly provocative as possible. It would be great." Dirk ran his tongue over his bottom lip slightly. "Also, I did go out and buy the air conditioner. It's just too fucking heavy for me to install myself, hence why I was, and still am, surrounded by fans."

"Tch, you can't touch me there, so there isn't a whole lot you could do," He muttered, watching his boyfriends tongue swipe across his lip with interest. "Hh, whatever then. I'll help you out with it eventually, I guess," Dave said, leaning down to kiss Dirk slowly.

Dirk pressed into the kiss, thumbs hooking into Dave's belt loops before pulling away slightly. "Didn't say anything about touching, Dave. If I can't touch you, you can't touch me. I can always leave and beat one out back here, but you're stuck like that, with all the images of me in your mind, unable to go to the restroom to jerk off because you have customers to tend to."

He groaned quietly, pressing another kiss to Dirk's lips."You'd really do the walk of shame down the street with your boner? At least I have an apron to cover most of mine," Dave murmured, nipping at his brothers chin.

"My pants are baggy enough to hide my boner to walk down the street, Dave. You, on the other hand, wear tight ass jeans that look like you got them from the girl's section they're so tight." Dirk pointed out, gesturing to Dave's pants with a quick glance. "You would be much more obvious about it."

"I'm almost ashamed, you kinda dissed your own dick there bro. Besides, who says mine aren't from the girls section. Where else would I get the hot pink pair I wear to your club on a daily basis just to piss you off?" Dave bit down a little harder, hands tracing slow patterns on his chest.

"Like hell I insulted my own dick. I said my pants were baggy not that I had a small dick. You know for a fact that it isn't small, seeing as it's been in your ass already." Dirk snorted. "I'm surprised you can fit your ass into that pair, they're tighter than you were the first time we fucked." Dirk's fingers threaded into Dave's hair.

Dave coughed, nails pressing into Dirk's chest. "Full of ass comments right now, aren't we? Besides, I know you like that pair. They hug my ass perfectly," He said, leaning up and tilting his head into Dirk's hands.

"I'd like them more if they were orange. Pink reminds me too much of Roxy." Dirk stated, tugging lightly on Dave's hair. "But they do make your ass look even more fantastic than it is." He couldn't disagree, exactly. Not when Dave was right. "I want to get you leather ones. Leather will make your ass look even better than those jeans do."

"Eyy, I could never wear orange ones, it'd wash out my skin tone too much," He said, trailing his hands down Dirk's sides and tickling lightly. "Leather would get way too hot in weather like this, and it would stick to my skin.. then you couldn't get them off.." Dave stated.

"I could get them off, don't doubt me on that. They might be off the second you show them to me, though." Dirk squirmed a bit as Dave tickled him a bit. "Hey, knock it off. Stop tickling me." A small scowl formed, Dirk lifting his hips up a bit to knock Dave off balance. "You could put my pair on. They'll fit you."

"You're cute when you get all squirmy.." Dave said, continuing to tickle him. He sat up a bit, grumbling when Dirk attempted to buck him off. "I didn't know you actually had a pair. But I am so not attempting to put them on right now. Too hot."

"I don't like being tickled, you know that." Dirk replied, running his fingers along Dave's sides in revenge. "I'm almost a little hurt you didn't think I would own a pair. This is me we're talking about, and I just meant in general, not right now. "

"Mhm, oh well, " He said, attempting not to laugh and squirm. "Still seems like much, even for you," Dave grinned, leaning down and peppering kisses on his cheek. "Uhg, you taste like fucking sweat. And not in the sexy way."

"Leather is never too much, especially for me." Dirk stated with a small grin. "Well, what did you expect me to taste like, strawberries? I've been sweating like this since I got home hours ago." Dirk huffed. "I'll stop sweating if you help me put the air conditioner in."

"No, orange creamsicles," He said, snickering. Dave blew a puff of air into Dirk's face, leaning down and kissing him slowly again. "Not now, too much work. 'D rather make out in this circle of fans, thank you."

"Will said making out lead to fucking?" Dirk questioned. What a silly question. It probably would, not that Dirk minded, but having sex surrounded by fans wasn't as sexy as it sounded. "Or is it possible to go sit in an empty movie theater and make out on the floor after locking the doors for more privacy?" Hey, Dirk was all for making out and or having sex in a movie theater.

"I don't know, will it?" Dave asked back, laughing. He sat up again, staring down at Dirk. "It doesn't have to be empty though. Could start checking things off our kink list. " He squirmed a bit, liking the idea.

"I'm assuming yes, it will. However, I'd prefer to have the theater empty this time. Can't make you scream if there are people around." Dirk pointed out, grinning a bit, rolling his hips up slightly. "What do you say? We put the air conditioner in and let it cool off the apartment a bit while we go fuck in a movie theater?"

"That's the whole point.. But--" he groaned quietly, "You sure we'll find an empty theater, though? " Dave questioned, raising an eyebrow. "D'we have to do the air conditioner now?" He whined, feeling far too lazy and far too horny for that.

"I'm pretty sure. You underestimate my abilities and connections, Dave." Dirk replied. "And yes, if we want to come back to a cool apartment, then we should put it in. It'll take like five minutes." he stated, rolling his hips up again.

"The more you do that, the less likely I am to even move off of you, bro." Dave said, shifting and pressing himself closer to Dirk. "You don't make stopping easy, you little prick."

"You're the one who refuses to get off in the first place." Dirk stated, peering up at Dave. "And my prick isn't little, asshole, and you know it. Now get off and help me put in the air conditioner so we can leave."

"Yeah, well none of that is helping," He panted quietly, before forcing himself off Dirk. Dave shifted uncomfortably, knowing his half hard-on was totally visible through his tight jeans, and he inwardly cursed himself. "Say anything, and I will not let you touch me for a week." He muttered, crossing his arms childishly.

"We both know you don't mean that. Why don't you put on a baggier pair of jeans? You can take some from my closet." Dirk stated, sitting up and looking at Dave. "Just until we get to the theater, of course. I'll handle it from there." Dirk grinned slyly, licking his bottom lip.

"Fuck no, I'm not changing and helping you move that thing. Let's get a move on, dearest brother." He sneered, walking towards the door where the AC Dirk bought was sitting.

"So you're gonna walk around with a visible boner?" Dirk questioned, standing up and following Dave, stopping in front of the air conditioner. "Just help me with this, alright?"

"And I'll hold your hand so everyone knows who's fault it is" Dave said, nodding. "What do we even need to do with this thing? Just lift it over there and you can get it, or?"

"We're identical. Am I going to have to disguise myself or something so the word doesn't spread that the Strider twins are fucking?" Dirk replied. "Yeah, we have to bring it to the window then one of us has to hold it in place while the other screws it into the window. It's simple stuff, just not easy enough for me to do it alone."

"We'll put you in a dress and you can be my girlfriend, no one'll know." He grinned, leaning down and hefting up the heavy box by himself. Dave was less lean than Dirk, and a tad more muscular, which made this task easier. Walking to the window, he set the box down and shrugged. "Kay, Mr. Mechanic, lets go. I've got a date." He said, winking over the top of his shades.

"I don't want to wear a dress. Make it a skirt and give me a long wig, fake boobs and heels and you got yourself a deal. Unfortunately, we have none of that on hand, so you have to deal with me in a hat and contacts." Dirk replied, opening the window and popping out the screen. "Alright, take it out of the box and put it in the window and hold it there."

"Hats don't fit your head, loser. Besides, I don't fucking care what other people see. Not like the people in this city know we're related," Dave said, huffing and opening the box. He struggled for a second, pulling the machine out of the box and setting it on the window.

"Hats fit my head just fine, asshole. Need I repeat, we're identical? The Strider twins, remember? Unless we plan on going to Pasadena or something instead, we're kind of known here, especially me." Dirk replied, screwing the air conditioner into the window after closing it on the air conditioner. "Alright, can you grab the duct tape?"

"Oh, right, famous fancy-ass DJ and all. Damn you and being likeable. " Dave mumbled, grabbing the duct tape and tossing it to Dirk. "Whatever, boner's half gone, lets go before it comes back." He glared at Dirk, shifting slightly so they could get the hell outta there.

"Bitter, much?" Dirk questioned, taping the sides of the A/C, putting the duct tape down and turning to Dave. Dirk sighed, leaning against the wall. "Give my five minutes to put pants on and a shirt and my contacts." He made his way over to Dave, pressing his lips to Dave's.

Dave crossed his arms petulantly and stuck his tongue out. "Hurry the fuck up," He murmured, pressing back into the kiss, tongue tracing along Dirk's bottom lip. "And you better be able to get us an empty theater or we'll just have to see how quiet you can be when I go down on you," Dave said, pulling back and shoving Dirk so the other could go change.

"Put your shirt back on." Dirk stated, making his way back to his room, grabbing a pair of shorts, a wife beater (surprisingly not in orange) and an over shirt. He grabbed his contact lens case, putting them in with only slight help from the mirror. It was weird, seeing blue eyes looking back at him instead of orange. Pulling a hat on his head, Dirk made his way back to the hallway, leaving his shades in his room.

"Suns out, guns out," Dave said, snorting and grabbing the red shirt he was wearing earlier. He turned back and saw Dirk, with now bright blue eyes and a stupid hat on his head. "Wow, now you look like you're half-Egbert." He pulled his shades back on his face and held out his hand, waiting for Dirk.

"It's weird without my shades. Everything is too bright and it's just weird." Dirk replied, pulling the hat further down to shade his eyes better. "As long as I don't look exactly like myself, we're good." Dirk slipped his shoes on, grabbing his apartment key and shoving it into his pocket before taking Dave's hand. "I don't look like myself, right? Not completely?"

Dave stopped and turned to face Dirk, looking him up and down through his shades. He pulled the hat off his brother and mussed his hair up, before tucking a majority of it, except some messy bangs back into the hat and pulling it back down. "Nah, now you kinda just look like the kinda douche bag boyfriend I would have," He said, grabbing his hand again and walking out the door.

“Aren't I already your douche bag boyfriend?" Dirk questioned, locking the door behind them, heading towards the apartment elevators. "Or now am I a super douche bag boyfriend since I actually look the part now?"

"Well, yeah, but you're right. Now you're basically super-douche." He grinned and punched the elevator button, jamming his thumb into it a couple times "Still pretty cute, I guess," Dave said, laughing as the doors pinged open. A man stepped out of the machine and glanced at the two of them, tsking and walking away. Dave flipped him off and pulled Dirk into the elevator, grumbling and hitting the door close button.

"Oh, you guess? Not handsome or sexy, just pretty cute? Why, I'm hurt, Dave." Dirk rolled his eyes, leaning against the elevator wall with a slight smirk. "Still good enough to kiss, I hope." Dirk stated, peering up at Dave from under the brim of the hat.

“You're only handsome if your shirts off, and you're only sexy when you get all hot 'n bothered," Dave said, scoffing and turning towards the now blue-eyed Strider. "But I dunno, maybe you're cute enough to kiss," He said, leaning into the other and kissing him.

"Fuck you, I'm always sexy. Part of the Strider charm." Dirk retorted, arms wrapping around Dave's neck, pulling him in closer. "We'll get to the shirt off and hot and bothered part later, soon enough, whatever works. Can't get too worked up here, you know."

Dave mumbled in irritation. "Stop being so fucking tempting then," He said, giving him one last kiss as the elevator pinged open. "Seriously, you're just constantly leading poor little old me on, Dirk. " Dave turned away from him and started walking out the door. "C'mon, we gotta movie to catch,"

"Oh, you love it." Dirk replied, following Dave out. "When we get to the theater, let me handle it. I have connections and can get a brand new movie to be sold out within seconds without having to buy a single ticket and without anyone else getting a ticket, too." Dirk grinned slyly.

"Kay, whatever, just hurry up," Dave said, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grabbing Dirk's hand. "I hope the secretary guy doesn't realize that a blue eyed kid never came up to the room" He leaned against Dirks side childishly, wrapping his arms around Dirk's and tugging gently.

"You can't see my eyes right now, not with the hat I have on." Dirk stated, shaking his head. "I'll start working on hacking into the movie system and making sure that we'll have a theater to ourselves. Make sure I don't run into anything or bump into anything." he stated, pulling out his phone and beginning to work his boy genius magic.

Dave chuckled and continued to cling to Dirk, pulling him sideways whenever a poll or stupid tree was in the way. A few times there wasn't one, he just wanted to cause trouble. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived to the theater, and Dave stopped, tugging on Dirk's arm to stop him as well. "Almost done there, boy genius?"

"Almost. What movie would you rather fuck to? Avengers, Abe Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, Brave, Madagascar 3, Snow White and the Huntsman or Men in Black 3?" Dirk questioned, having just one more step to take.

"Wow, no kids movies that’s just fucked up and wrong. So p much anything you want, I don't give a fuck," Dave said, shrugging and glancing over Dirk's shoulder at the phone he held in his hands.

"So Madagascar and Brave are out. Avengers or Snow White and the Huntsman?" Dirk questioned, flicking his eyes over at Dave. "Avengers starts in an hour and all the tickets are still in the box office, so that might be our best bet."

"Gay sex to an already pretty gay movie. Sounds good," He grinned and pulled Dirk towards the box office, waiting for him to work his fancy technical boy magic.

"There's also Magic Mike, which is dancing and stripping men." Dirk shrugged. "Your choice, Avengers or Magic Mike."

“Wow, is that even a question. I vote dancing and stripping men," He laughed and finally let go of Dirk, letting out a slow breath of excitement.

"Alright, give me 30 seconds. I'll get us two tickets for free as well by getting into the database. Aren't you lucky to have a technological genius such as myself as a lover?" Dirk questioned, getting two tickets from the self service ticket booth while simultaneously disabling the rest of the tickets for the movie from being sold. "And done."

"As long as you're able to lock the doors so we don't scare some poor kid, then yes, yes I am." Dave said, grabbing his hand and ambling into the theater with the tickets. He handed them to the door stand guy and shoved the remaining half in his pocket, grinning as they started towards the theater.

“Of course I can lock the doors. This is me we're talking about. I can do anything so long as it isn't manual labor. Besides, the movie is rated R. No one under 17 is getting in." Dirk stated, grinning a bit. This would be fun.

"Mhm, kay, whatever," Dave said, shrugging. He trusted Dirk enough that he knew the other would get something figured out. Dave shoved the theater door open and let go of Dirk's hand, before sauntering down the aisle, a teasing sway to his hips.

"Could you get any more gay?" Dirk questioned, shaking his head with a chuckle. He peered around. Excellent, empty theater. He honestly had expected it to be a bit more crowded, or for there to at least be a few people in the theater. Seeing none, though, Dirk made sure to lock the door, pulling out a bobby pin he kept on the brim of his hat to lock the door, pushing the trash can to block the door, just in case. "All locked."

 

"Says the guy about to fuck his boyfriend in a movie theater," Dave said, raising an eyebrow. He turned around and watched Dirk fiddle with the door and place a trash can in front of it. He crossed his arms and waited, though very impatiently for the other. "C'mere, dickprince."

"You were swaying your hips." Dirk pointed out, making his way back over to Dave. "We going to wait until the movie actually starts, or do I have to dick around with foreplay first?" Dirk grinned, pulling Dave to him, nipping at his chin.

"It was supposed to be hot," Dave mumbled, snapping his teeth back at Dirk. "And you can do whatever the fuck you please, we've got an hour plus to fool around," he said, wrapping his arms around Dirk's waist, hands moving down to squeeze his ass.

"It was, but it was also extremely gay." Dirk replied, licking at Dave's neck. "Let's see... do I wait until Channing Tatum appears on screen, or do I work you up first? Mm, choices choices." he stated, grinning, feeling Dave's hands on his ass.

"Yeah, because I'll really get it up watching Channing Tatum, when my boyfriend is in front of me. Tch, c'mon be a little fun, Dirk," He said, tilting his neck for his boyfriend.

"I dunno, like I said, stripping and dancing men." Dirk murmured against Dave's skin, pushing him back towards one of the seats, pushing him down into it and crawling on top of him, straddling him, kissing and biting at Dave's neck.

"Stripping and dancing men, versus sexy boyfriend sitting on top of me," Dave said between breaths, hands trailing up Dirk's back as the other crawled on top of him. The lights dimmed more in the theater as the movie began to play, and Dave smirked, canting his hips upwards ever so slightly.

"Change that versus to an and, Dave." Dirk murmured, sucking lightly on Dave's neck, fingers sliding beneath Dave's shirt slightly, fingertips just barely ghosting along Dave's skin.

"Mh, you really want me paying attention to that fucking movie and not you?" Dave asked, teasingly, though the snap to his usual tone wasn't there. He shivered as Dirk traced along his skin and tilted his head, letting out a quiet moan.

"I'm just barely getting started, Dave." Dirk murmured, biting down softly on the junction between Dave's shoulder and neck with a grin. His fingers remained still, though, working with Dave's neck first.

"Fuck," He said, squirming a bit, hands reaching under Dirk's shirt to mimic his earlier movements. Dave's hands traced up his chest, fingers pressing down gently. "We've got time, but not too much time, remember,"

"We've got about two hours. Want me to move a bit faster?" Dirk questioned, flicking his eyes up at Dave, mischief swimming beneath the blue contacts. "Just tell me if you want me to move forward with anything a bit faster."

"Yes, ugh, God," Dave muttered, bringing his head back to kiss Dirk again. "Basically been waiting for this since I got off of work, so please," He said, the last word trailing into a needy whine. Regardless of that, Dave just wanted to touch and feel, to move on with it.

"As you wish." Dirk rolled his hips forward, attaching his mouth back to Dave's neck, biting and sucking, sure to leave a mark, moving his fingers just a bit beneath Dave's waistband. As much as he loved to tease Dave, they were on a time limit.

"Fuck, praise the lord, Dirk Strider is a hot piece of meat," Dave said between panting breaths. He shifted his hips upwards, against Dirk's and teasingly played with one of his twins nipple, his other hand trailing down to Dirk's lower back.

"I thought we had already established that." Dirk retorted, biting down a bit harsher on Dave's neck, flicking open the button on his twin's jeans and pulling down the zipper. "Now, do I give you head before I take you, is the question." Of course, Dirk had also come fully prepared with lube, but that was for later.

"O-obviously," Dave managed, before gasping loudly at the bite on his neck. "Mhm, you're taking me? Whatever you want then," He murmured, hands teasing and scratching along Dirk's back, groaning quietly.

"Unless you wanted me to ride you?" Dirk murmured, licking along the shell of Dave's ear. "I'm up for either, honestly." he stated, pulling off his shirts.

"Shit," He said, leaning forward and placing small kisses and nips on Dirk's jawline. "Whatever you're feeling, I guess. You're sitting on top me y-y'know," Dave rocked his hips upwards again, hissing quietly at the pressure.

"I told you, I'm up for either. It's up to you. Do you want my dick in your ass, or yours in mine?" Dirk rocked his hips into Dave's again. "I don't mind riding you, Dave. Either way I'll have to get up." Dirk thought for a moment. Riding Dave might be a little bit of an easier clean up than anything else. "On second thought, I'll ride."

"Give me a choice then take it away, I see how it is," Dave teased, kissing him languidly, tongue sliding against his brothers. "Sounds fucking perfect to me," He pulled his hands out of Dirk's shirt, pressing them against his chest to push him off so the could get their pants off. "C'mon lard ass,"

"Lard ass isn't a turn on, asshole. I much prefer dickprince." Dirk rolled his eyes, pulling off his own shirt and slipping out of his shorts while he was at it. "Still giving you head before I let you fuck me." he stated, licking his lips.

"Maybe it should be. Maybe I love your super fat ass," Dave said, smirking and leaning forward to grope said butt. "Though it is the opposite of fat. More like, wow is that your ass bone sticking out?" He grinned teasingly and sat up for a second, pulling his pants and boxers off completely. "You're always so pretty with you lips around my cock anyways," He said with one last teasing wink.

"My ass is toned, asshole, unlike yours." Dirk stuck his tongue out childishly before pushing Dave back into the chair. "Now stay down while I suck you off of I'm not gonna do it." It was a challenge, in a way, but Dirk knew that as soon as he even licked the tip of Dave's cock, there would be no fighting from his brother.

"Wow, no, you like sucking my dick too much to not do it. I know that for a fact," Dave sat back down, shifting uncomfortably in the chair at first. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Dirk's hair, tugging gently. "C'mon then, " he murmured, looking up at his lover through lidded eyes.

"Yeah, I like cock sucking too much to deny you." Dirk agreed, taking Dave into one hand, looking up at Dave, flicking his tongue against the head, teasing, before licking up from the base of the shaft to the tip, his eyes never leaving Dave's.

"Nhgn, fuck," His fingers pressed into Dirk's scalp, and he moaned quietly. "Kinda creepy looking at ya with blue eyes though," Dave managed, struggling to give in and not thrust his hips into at least the grip on he base of his dick.

"I'll give you a better blow job later without the contacts, alright?" Dirk said, kissing along the sides of Dave's shaft, sucking slightly on the skin between kisses before moving back up and taking the head into his mouth.

"F-fuck, awesome, I love your regular eyes," He said, fingers kneading in Dirk's hair. Dave really wished he could stop babbling when they were fooling around, but he really couldn't help himself. He didn't think it was attractive, or even relatively cool. Dave bit his lip, feeling a shiver wrack through his spine as Dirk continued.

Dirk sucked lightly on the head, tongue flicking over the slit, before taking Dave in just a bit deeper. Between them, yeah, Dirk was definitely the one who enjoyed giving blow jobs more. He figured Dave just didn't have enough practice yet to actually enjoy giving them, though the ache in his jaw when he was done was never a welcome feeling.

Dave cursed loudly under his breath, giving in and lifting his hips up ever so slightly. He knew Dirk could probably handle it. The other had far more experience than himself, not that he minded particularly. Though he wished he could be a tad better at it, just for Dirk's sake.

Dirk didn't mind at all when Dave lifted his hips. Dave had never been one to be patient, and times like these were no exceptions. Though, maybe Dirk should speed it up a little. Time limit, right. They did only have until the end credits rolled to finish up and fix up the theater and leave like nothing happened.

He honestly had already lost track of time, though the movie was still playing, so obviously they had time. Dave ran his fingers through Dirk's hair, mumbling under his short breaths. f"You're so fucking perfect," Dave murmured softly, teeth worrying on the inside of his lip as he tried not to loose all control.

Dirk pulled back slightly, glancing at his watch. Only about an hour and fifteen minutes left. "I swear I'll give you a proper blow job when we get home, but we have an hour and fifteen minutes left." Dirk reached for his shorts, grabbing the small bottle of lube, holding it up for Dave to see. "Did you want to do the prep, or should I do it myself?"

Dave rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit. "I'm about to have you ride me, I'm way okay with that over a blow job," He murmured, grabbing the bottle of lube in his hands and looking it over once. "C'mere, I wanna do it," His voice was husky and low, as he shifted his legs apart for room for Dirk.

Dirk made his way on top of Dave, letting his boxers slide off his legs as he crawled on top of him. "I'm sure you know what you're doing." he murmured, running his lips along Dave's jaw, biting his ear lightly.

Dave clicked his tongue at Dirk, scoffing quietly. "Of course I do, dickprince," He muttered, biting at Dirk's neck, making sure to leave a mark. He managed to pop the bottle open behind Dirk's back, squeezing some onto his fingers. Dave kissed his brothers neck as he brought his hand down, pressing against him teasingly.

Dirk hissed slightly, pressing back against Dave's fingers. "Come on, Dave. Get on with it." Dirk was almost pouting as he buried his face against Dave's neck, biting at his skin and sucking on it. Dave always did like to tease Dirk as much as possible.

Dave grinned and pressed his index finger into Dirk slowly, his tongue licking a stripe on his neck. He twisted his hand a bit, finger crooking ever so slightly.

Dirk shifted on top of Dave, keeping still as Dave pressed his finger into him. A small shiver escaped him, toes curling ever so slightly.

"Mh, you okay?" He asked softly, moving his finger deeper before pulling it out completely. Dave brought his other, less busy hand down to Dirk's neglected erection, trailing his fingers along the underside with a sly grin on his face. He pressed his index finger back into Dirk, adding a second finger and stretching him more.

"Mm, of course." Dirk murmured, shivering a bit more, feeling Dave's fingers on his neglected cock. A small groan escaped him, feeling the second finger being added. "You can go faster than that, you know."

"I could, if I wanted to," He said, fingers pushing in deeper and twisting them, obviously searching. Dave scissored his fingers, as his other hand went back to Dirk's cock, his thumb running gently over the slit.

Dirk groaned, biting Dave's shoulder in response, rolling his hips back into Dave's fingers. Honestly, he wished Dave would move just a bit faster. He could deal with a lot of teasing, but he preferred the teasing to happen in the bedroom.

Dave flinched a bit at first, when Dirk's teeth clamped down on his shoulder. "Yeah, alright, I got it, move fast. I fucking got it, Dirk," He hissed, shoulder tingling a bit. Dave pushed in a third finger, non too gently and continued stretching Dirk. After a few moments, his own impatience made a show and he pulled them out, wiping them off on the chair next to him. "Nasty," He muttered, glancing up at Dirk, eyes heavy lidded.

"You're the one who wanted to do the prep. I could have done it myself and given you a show, but you wanted to do it. Don't complain." Dirk replied, taking the lube from Dave and dripping it over Dave's cock, spreading it over the shaft and head before tossing the bottle back onto his discarded clothes, positioning Dave's head at his stretched hole, starting to lower himself onto it with a small hiss.

“Fine, I'll remember that for l-later," He said, biting down on his lip as Dirk lowered himself onto him. Dave reached his arms up, nails pressing gently into the skin on Dirk's shoulder blades, groaning softly. "F-fuck,"

You'd... better remember that." Dirk took Dave in more, tilting his head back slightly, hands on Dave's shoulders to steady himself slightly.

Dave let out another low moan, hips jerking slightly up. "S-sorry," He mumbled into Dirk's neck, hands gripping tighter against the other.

"Don't apologize." Dirk hissed, taking Dave the rest of the way quite suddenly, shuddering with a moan as he adjusted to the sudden fullness.

"A-ah, fuck," He said as Dirk moved completely onto him. Dave shifted his hips again, just barely thrusting upwards, wanting Dirk to adjust and move on his own time.

It was a few seconds later before Dirk began to move, just barely lifting himself up, dropping himself back down with a moan.

Dave buried his face in between Dirk's neck and shoulder, biting down harshly between panting breaths. "Nhn, perfect," He murmured softly.

"Heh, I know." Even with a cock in his ass, Dirk was readily able to sass Dave and be cocky. It was too easy, even as he rolled his hips into Dave's.

"Oh fuck you," He scoffed, biting at Dirk again, nails scraping against his back. "Oh, wait," Dave said, letting out a choked laugh as Dirk rolled his hips.

"Yeah that's what you're doing, asshole." Dirk reminded, rolling his hips again, raising himself and dropping himself back down.

"Shut up and move faster, you snarky asshole," Dave said, his head tilting back in pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah." Dirk replied, rolling his hips a bit faster, all while raising and dropping himself down onto Dave.

Dave let out a string of courses, bucking his hips into Dirk. He squirmed a bit, trying to make sure the two of them didn't slide off the chair, and tilted his hips, thrusting up again.

"Ahh, fuck, yes. Do that again." Dirk moaned, tilting his head back, his grip on Dave's shoulders tightening slightly.

Dave mentally gave himself a pat on the back for hitting Dirk perfectly. He shifted and bucked up quickly, head tilting back even more. "A-ah, shit," He managed under his breath as the familiar heat curled in his lower body.

Dirk moaned again, rolling his hips in sync with Dave's thrusts upwards. He wondered if he would be able to last much longer. He doubted it.

Dave leaned forward and bit down on Dirk's shoulder, bucking up again. His hands trailed down the others chest, wrapping around his cock again and pumping his boyfriend the best he could.

Dirk's breath hitched, a sure sign he wouldn't last much longer, moaning and shuddering a bit at the feeling of Dave's hand around his cock.

Dave groaned, eyes fluttering shut as gave one last hard thrust before coming, body shaking with pleasure. He did his best to keep with the sloppy hand job for Dirk, though keeping his hand steady was hard.

Dirk bit down on Dave's shoulder as he reached his peak, muffling a loud moan with Dave's shoulder, body shaking and hips jerking sporadically.

Dave's hand fell from Dirk as he gave a couple last thrusts. His skin was feeling oversensitive and he brought his hands to grip Dirk's shoulders, panting. "Fuck," He mumbled into the others skin.

Dirk let go of Dave's shoulder, letting his forehead rest there instead. "Alright. Theater sex. Really fun and we can check that off our kinky bucket list."

"No shit, huh," He panted, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on Dirk's arms. "Next time I'm blowing you in the back of the theater when there’s people in here~" Dave said in a teasing voice.

"Mm, alright. All I really wanna do right now is not move and cuddle your horny ass." Dirk mumbled, though he didn't press any closer to Dave, not with fresh jizz on their chests. Huh, how were they going to get that off without a towel? There was the option of licking it off, of course.

Dave smirked. "Not even moving off my dick, dang," He laughed and noticed Dirks reluctance to press closer to him. Staring up at the other, he smeared a few of his fingers through Dirk's jizz, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off through lidded eyes.

"What can I say, I'm extremely comfortable right now, even with your cock in my ass." Dirk laughed softly. "You enjoying that?" he questioned with a lazy raise of his brow, watching Dirk lick the jizz off his fingers.

Dave laughed. "Slut," He said, exaggerating a moan around one of his fingers. "Sure am, been eating better? Doesn't take as nasty as last time," The blonde teased.

"I'm only a slut for you, asshole." Dirk lazily swatted at Dave's head. "I haven't changed my eating habits, so no, you're just getting used to the taste of my jizz." he stated, lifting his hips up a bit, grimacing at the feeling of jizz between his legs. "Should've thought this through a bit..."

Dave moved his head out of the way, laughing again. "Sure, whatever," He said, shifting and glancing down between them. "Yeah, maybe we should've. Totally worth it though.."

"I was referring to your jizz in my ass, not the jizz on our chests." Dirk stated, shifting almost uncomfortably.

"I'm not that naive, Dirk," Dave mumbled. "It'd probably help a bit if you got off of me. Use the inside of my jacket or something I'll wash it later," He shrugged. Sacrifices for sex.

"That isn't going to help, I hope you realize." Dirk replied, crawling off of Dave. "It's more of an "if I put my shorts on there's going to be a stain" problem, as in I'll need to physically get it out myself."

Dave grimaced slightly. "Nhn, sorry," He said, feeling a bit bad for the other. He stood up and leaned forward, kissing Dirk's cheek.

"Don't apologize, I can keep it from being too noticeable. We gotta straighten this place up then head home, though." Dirk stated. "After all, I did promise a proper blow job, didn't I?"

"If you say so," He said with a shrug, leaning down to grab his pants and shimmy them back on his body. Dave tilted his head and looked at Dirk, eyes lighting up. "With no contacts too," He grinned.

Dirk grabbed his boxers and shorts, pulling them on while rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah, no contacts. Any other requests? No hair gel? Cat ears?"

Dave pulled his shirt on over his head, looking at Dirk skeptically. "No hair gel can happen sometime in the shower.. Cat ears.. kinky.. but. " He paused thoughtfully. "Hm, though the idea of just pinning you down and fucking your face is kinda hot too,"

"I'm not about to object to that. While I like to dominate, I personally enjoy being dominated as well. Really, I'm a switch." Dirk shrugged his wife beater on, straightening it out before slipping on his over shirt.

Dave laughed. "We'll see," He said, grabbing Dirk's hand as he heard a faint struggle against the theater door. "Haha, oh fuck. Didn't even realize the movie stopped,"

"Must have stopped a few minutes ago. I say we book it out the emergency exit. We were never here, and the door is just stuck." Dirk stated, pocketing the discarded bottle of lube. "I'll have to move the trashcan so they can attempt to get it open a bit easier, then we flash step the fuck out of here."

"Works for me," Dave said, laughing quietly. "This is fucking great," He grinned and waited for Dirk to move the trashcan, and when he did, he stepped quickly to the emergency exit, shoving it open with his shoulder and into the bright light outside.

As soon as he moved the trashcan back after snagging his hat, he was outside within seconds, shoving the door shut, chuckling softly. "They'll never know we were there."

"Minus a couple of odd stains here and there, but it's just butter," Dave laughed playfully shoving against Dirk. "That was fucking awesome,"

"I have to agree." Dirk chuckled, pulling his hat back on and slinging an arm around Dave. "And back to the apartment we go."

Dave looped his arm around Dirk's waist, shoving his hands in the others back pocket. "Mhm, works for me. Still don't know what I wanna do yet." He said.

"Meaning you can't decide if you want me to just blow you or if you want to fuck my face? Or is that a you don't know what kinks you want to throw in if you want any?" Dirk questioned, glancing at Dave.

"All of the above," Dave said, humming softly and tapping his fingers against his thigh. "Apartments probably cooled down a bit by now, which rocks."

"First things first, I'm going to need a shower. I feel gross from the sweat and jizz." Dirk stated, chuckling softly. "Which will also give me a chance to get your jizz out of my ass."

"Pansy," Dave joked, sending a smirk at Dirk. "Shower sex is good though, could go that direction," He hummed again, walking comfortably leaning against Dirk.

"Fine, next time I'll let my jizz dry in your ass and let you walk around like that. Or walk around while trying to keep jizz from leaking out of your ass to make it not obvious that "oh look you just got assfucked"." Dirk snorted. "Who said I was letting you in my shower?" he teased.

"Who wouldn't want the chance to shower with my hot body pressed against them?" He said, making a point to grab Dirk's ass. Dave rolled his eyes, ignoring the comments before that. "You wouldn't make me do that, you love me too much. I'm just an inconsiderate prick who needs to make this up to you,"

"There's nothing to make up, asshole." Dirk rolled his eyes, nudging Dave with his hip. "You're right, I wouldn't do that to you. As for the shower thing, we'll see. I would like to clean my ass out with a bit of privacy."

"Still a pansy~" Dave joked, glancing up at Dirk. "Works for me. I could join after, y'know." He pressed his side closer to Dirk, a small smile on his face as they neared the apartment.

"I'm not a pansy." Dirk rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "What if there's no hot water left? My showers are called infinite and legendary for a reason and you know that.

"Can't take that long to clean your ass, or you can sleep on the couch or something tonight," Dave said. "You don't gotta be pretty for me, you know that. You're the one that wants to clean up,"

"I'd be banned from my own bedroom? Is that a thing you can actually do?" Dirk questioned. "I know I don't, but I like to be clean. It's actually pretty common for a guy to clean his ass before engaging in gay sex. Wouldn't be objected if you did it. I could give you a rim job that way." Dirk shrugged.

"I'm making it a thing," Dave scoffed and glanced up at his boyfriend. "Anything for you sweetheart," He said, winking.

"I'd like to see you try and ban me from my bedroom." Dirk replied, bumping his hip against Dave's. "Do it and I'll rim you, like I said."

"Your bedroom? I thought it was ours now," Dave hip checked Dirk back. "Mhm, today? That what you really want?" He murmured softly.

"Then what's your bedroom for?" Dirk questioned. "Doesn't have to be today, but at some point I want to."

"My bedrooms for show and tell, for when people visit, duh. Not like I've slept in there for a couple of weeks now," Dave retorted. "And another thing to add to our list. We should just pin it to the fridge or something,"

"Then if I was banned from our room I could just sleep in your old one, couldn't I?" Dirk snorted. "Might as well, check them off as we go. Red checks are for when you top, orange for when I top."

"Fuck you, don't be a smart ass," He said, turning the corner and opening the door to their apartment building for them. "Sounds perfect to me."

"I'll be a smart ass all I want, thank you very much." Dirk replied, pressing the button for the elevator when they reached them. "Besides, you already fucked me."

"'S that mean it's my turn?" Dave said, untwining himself from Dirk once they stepped in the elevator and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, it's your turn to be fucked." Dirk confirmed, grinning a bit. "We'll figure that part out later, and which kink to use."

"Fuck blow jobs, this is even better," Dave said, a triumphant smile on his face. "At this point I'm leaving it up to you, think about it while you shower, princess," He stepped away from Dirk and out of the elevator, ambling down the hall to their apartment.

Dirk rolled his eyes, following after Dave. "If things were to go my way, you'd be giving yourself an enema to clean your ass so I could rim you, then fuck you. However, I'll most likely end up using all the hot water, so that's not an option just yet."

"Still can, if you want to move your lazy ass and not use all the hot water," Dave said, shrugging. "Priorities, Dirk," He leaned against the wall by their apartment door, waiting for Dirk to unlock the apartment.

"Yeah, but how comfortable are you with giving yourself an enema for the sole purpose of me sticking my tongue in your ass?" he questioned, pulling out his key and unlocking the door.

"'Ve done it before, y'know. You're not my first boyfriend," Dave rolled his eyes and stepped into the apartment, looking around. "Though the tongue in the ass would be new. A lot nicer in here now," he said nonchalantly.

"Just doesn't seem like a thing you'd do." Dirk replied, tossing his key onto the end table, shutting the door and locking it. "It's up to you, if you're feeling up to it. I'll keep my shower as short as I deem fit."

"Certainly isn't my favorite thing, but yeah," Dave shrugged. "Wow no decisions from me, you're dom right now, and I don't care that much either way," He huffed, crossing his arms.

"The real question is do you want to get fucked today?" Dirk questioned, beginning to peel his shirts off without any shame. After all, Dave had seen every but of him already.

"I'm always open for being fucked, " Dave said, ambling over to Dirk and placing his hands on his chest. He kissed him gently, hands trailing down his chest and tucking his fingers in Dirk's belt loops.

Dirk hummed against Dave's lips, pulling back slightly. "I'll be done with my shower in 20 minutes. Then it's your turn." Dirk grinned a bit.

"Sweet," Dave murmured, slapping Dirk's ass as the other walked away. "Be fast hot stuff," He loved using cliche pet names on him. It was stupid, but so fucking fun.

"You are such an idiot." Dirk muttered, shaking his head, though he was amused by the random names Dave would come out with for him. "Twenty minutes, Dave." he repeated, moving into the bathroom.

"Love you too," Dave said, nodding at the other before flopping down on the couch to nap while the other showered.

Dirk shook his head, stripping out of the rest of his clothes after starting the shower, flash stepping to his room to remove the contacts as he waited for the water to warm up. Once the contacts were in their case again, Dirk flash stepped back to the shower, stepping into it.

Dave rolled over on the couch, one arm hanging off of it as he waited for Dirk to finish showering.

Twenty minutes later, as promised, Dirk left the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his head, trying his hair. "Dave, your turn." he stated, peering down at Dave.

Dave's eyes flickered open and he rolled carefully off the couch, pushing himself onto his feet and towards the shower. "Mmk, be there soon." He went into the bathroom, which was already steamed up and kicked off his clothing and turned the water on. This wasn't something he liked doing normally, but hey, it was for Dirk.

Dirk went back into his room, collecting his scattered clothes beforehand and tossing them into the hamper by his closet. Now, to wait for Dave. Maybe he'd handcuff Dave to the bed or something, just for added fun.

Dave quickly jumped into the shower and washed up, among other things. Only a bit later did he step out an towel off. Pulling on some clean boxers, he decided to leave his clothing choice to just that. The blonde wandered back out into the apartment where Dirk was waiting. "Think of anything fun, yet?"

"Mm, you'll find out." Dirk replied, moving over to Dave, grabbing him by the hips. "It'll be fun, though." Primarily for Dirk, but Dave would probably enjoy it as well.

Dave raised his eyebrow, a curious smile on his face. "That much of a surprise then? Besides you sticking your tongue in my ass like you so desperately wanted," he teased, arms wrapping around Dirk's neck.

"I wouldn't say desperately, but it's something I definitely wanted." he replied, leading Dave back towards his room, grinning mischievously. "Though I did as you asked and took out the contacts."

"I wouldn't say desperately, but it's something I definitely wanted." he replied, leading Dave back towards his room, grinning mischievously. "Though I did as you asked and took out the contacts."

Dave followed his twin, smirking back at him. "Good. Orange eyes beat blue," He said, trailing his thumb over the skin right under Dirk's eyes.

"Orange eyes are weird and shouldn't actually be genetically possible to exist, yet somehow, I have them." he replied, shaking his head a bit.

"Right, because my eyes are much different. Unheard of on someone who's not albino," Dave scoffed, leaning forward and pecking Dirk's cheek.

"Eh, you're close enough to being albino. Your hair is light enough, might not be white but it's a light   
blond, and you're definitely pale enough." Dirk pointed out, pushing Dave down onto the bed.

“Fuck you, I have enough freckles to not be pale. Opposite of you," Dave mumbled, laughing as Dirk pushed him down. He grabbed Dirk's arms and pulled him down on top of him, grinning.

"Underneath those freckles, you're as white as the ass of a competitive biker." Dirk pointed out, smirking.

"Cause you would know what the ass of a competitive biker looks like," Dave snapped back, tugging Dirk down closer to him, kissing him languidly.

"I'm suspecting they don't get tanned often." Dirk replied, pulling away from Dave slightly to speak before attaching his lips to Dave's once more.

"Or you're just a regular slut," Dave mumbled, taking Dirk's lower lip between his teeth and biting down ever so slightly.

"Ex regular slut, thank you very much." Dirk reminded, having promised not to sleep around since getting together with Dave.

Dave smiled softly and shifted, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck. " 'M glad its ex, I'm no good at sharing," He said, nipping at the blondes jawline.

"Yeah, I know that much from when we were kids. Everything was bought in sets of twos because you refused to share with me." Dirk reminded, peering down at Dave.

"Duh, who'd wanna share with you? You were a slobbery dickprince," Dave said. squirming a bit under Dirk's body weight. "Gonna get a move on, slowpoke?"

“Pretty sure I'm still a slobbery dickprince." Dirk reminded before flipping Dave over. "Works better if you're on your hands and knees. Makes it easier."

Dave sat up on his knees, tugging down his boxers. He shivered a bit from the cool air, before glancing back at Dirk. "Slobbery, ass-licking dickprince now," He smirked.

"And you love me and have to put up with my apparent slobbery-ness, so deal with it. Now on your hands and knees." Dirk said, pushing down lightly on Dave's back. "And it's tongue-fucking, not ass-licking."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yes sir," He said, bending over and resting on hands and elbows. "Whatever you say, bro," Dave mumbled, glancing under his arm back at Dirk.

"Well considering that I _am_ going to be fucking your ass with my tongue, it's tongue fucking." he stated, shaking his head and shamelessly groping Dave's ass.

"Semantics," Dave managed, before letting out a surprised breath. He wiggled his butt, grinning. "I forgot how much you like ass,"

"How could you possibly forget something like that? Your ass is basically one of my top three favorite things in this world." Dirk rolled his eyes, squeezing again.

"More of a dick person, I guess," He said, groaning softly at the squeeze. "Quit teasing, you prick," Dave mumbled, scooting back a bit.

"That much was obvious." Dirk stated, running a finger over the unstretched hole. "Calm down, I'm getting there."

Dave dropped his head into his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I can't help that I'm impatient,"

"You need to learn some patience." Dirk stated, rolling his eyes.

"Never," He said, rocking back against Dirk's finger. "Why would I when I know you'll indulge me?"

"You need to learn it. It's a good skill to have." Dirk stated, pulling away his finger and lightly brushing his tongue over the hole.

"I've done just fine without it," He mumbled, gasping softly as he felt Dirk's tongue against him. "C'mon, please?" Dave whined, hands shaking gently.

"Already resorting to begging." Dirk mumbled, licking at the hole, teasing him. He'd have stretch Dave out a bit before being able to do what he wanted to.

"Mhm, yes," Dave said, "You know you love it," He was panting already, letting out a few soft moans.

"Of course I love it." Dirk replied, licking again with a small, impish grin.

"Though I wish you didn't like it that much," Dave groaned, glaring back at Dirk. "Makes you even more of a tease,"

"Your begging is one of the best things, Dave." Dirk pointed out, putting just a bit of lube on his finger, slipping it into Dave.

“Fuck that, you're just a weirdo," Dave said, letting out another breath as Dirk slipped a finger into him. "Finally," He muttered quietly, rocking back onto the finger.

“I'm not a weirdo. Well, maybe a little." Dirk grinned a bit, twisting and curling his finger inside Dave.

"A little?" Dave asked, his breathing picking up in speed. His arms trembled a bit, and the blonde continued to push back against Dirk. "That all you've got right now, bro? I'm not that new to bottoming,"

"I just need to stretch you slightly, Dave. You know I can give you much more. Only one finger is needed before I give you a proper rim job." Perhaps proper wasn't the right word, but it fit well enough in Dirk's opinion. "So enjoy it, alright?" Dirk curled his finger, wiggling it slightly.

Dave snorted. "Proper. Proper he says, as he's about stick his tongue in my ass," He went to laugh, though it ended up a short, choked moan as Dirk moved his finger.

"You want my tongue in your ass and you know it." Dirk stated, licking the very edge of Dave's hole with a sly smirk. "So, yes, proper."

Dave huffed and glanced back at Dirk, eyebrows raised. "Ew man, that's really gay," He joked. His hand fisted in the sheets below him. "But seriously, move faster,"

"That's all you can come up with after we've fucked in a move theater and I'm currently sitting here with my tongue against your ass? "That's really gay". That's it. Jesus, Dave." Dirk rolled his eyes, pressing a second finger into Dave.

"What, do you want me to-" Dave's breath hitched as the second finger was added and he groaned softly. "Scream incest and no homo at you? Would that help?"

"Like that would fucking stop me. You're a bigger homo than me, and I've never once been with a girl besides Roxy that one time but she doesn't count and never will because she's Roxy and we were drunk." Dirk shrugged, twisting his fingers again and curling them up.

"F-fuck you, I am not. I don't parade around in thongs and panties all the time," Dave said dropping his head and groaning softly again. "Dirk, more," He panted.

"But you do on occasion, and that's homo enough for me." Dirk stated as he spread his fingers, stretching Dave a bit more.

"That was once. Because I was making fun of you. Because who even HAS smuppet thongs?" He leaned back against Dirk's fingers, moaning. "I'm also not the one whose painted his nails and worn dresses,"

"You find my cross dressing sexy and you know it. Truthfully, I only own those because of Roxy forcing them upon me. Skirts are quite comfortable. You should really try them sometime." Dirk replied, twisting and spreading his fingers. "The smuppet thong is included in what Roxy forced upon me. She got them special for me."

"Man, is it always Roxy's fault? " Dave says, biting his lip. "I am not going to wear a skirt for you. Try again later," He pants, still rocking back against the other's fingers with another moan.

"Usually, yes, it is." Dirk moved forward slightly, nipping the back of Dave's neck. "And I'll get you in a skirt, mark my words, _Davey_."

"Gay," Dave muttered, leaning back against Dirk's lips. "Fuckin try it. I'll die before I wear a skirt,"

"Please, you know I can overpower you." Dirk pushed in his third finger, biting lightly once more.

"Yeah, doesn't mean you can wrestle clothing on to m- fuck!" Dave swore loudly, shivering as it trailed off to a groan. He tilted his head to glance back at Dirk, eyelids heavy with lust. "C'mon, bro, please," He whined.

Dirk grinned slyly. "Agree to the skirt, Dave." he gave a twist of his fingers and curled them slightly, waiting for an answer.

"O-oh fuck you, hell no," Dave said, gritting his teeth and glaring at Dirk. "Can't do it, try again later." He managed, groaning.

Dirk moved slower, pulling out one of his fingers. "Agree, or we move back in this process."

"S-shit, I hate you," He groaned, rocking back against the remaining two fingers. "Dirk, c-c'mon, please," Dave whined.

"You can't hate me. Just agree and I'll put the third back in." Dirk rotated his fingers slowly, almost painfully slow.

"Fucking, FINE," Dave gave in, hands almost white from grabbing the sheets. "Just fucking move," He muttered, biting his lip hard.

"Holding you to that." Dirk pushed his third finger back in, curling and twisting them instantly.

"Fuck, fuck whatever," Dave pushed back again, letting out a relieved moan. "Jesus, thank you."

"Think you're stretched enough yet?" Dirk questioned, spreading his fingers a bit.

"Hn, yeah, just go for it dude," Dave said, panting.

"Gladly." Dirk pulled his fingers out of Dave, sliding back down his body and flicking his tongue over the stretched hole.

"Still not gonna break if you go for it," He said, shivering at the odd feeling of Dirk's tongue.

"Hold your fucking horses." Dirk sighed, shaking his head. "I'm getting there. Jesus Christ you impatient little asshole."

"Yeah, you got it in one. My asshole is impatient," Dave snorted, laughing.

"You are the biggest idiot I know, shut the fuck up and let me tongue fuck you." Dirk swatted the back of Dave's head before, as Dave had said, going for it and pushing his tongue into Dave.

Dave snorted again and groaned as Dirk pushed his tongue in. "Oh fuck, that's awesome," He stuttered, arms shaking slightly.

Dirk rolled his eyes, thrusting his tongue in and out slowly, gradually gaining a bit of speed and swirling his tongue around slightly.

Dave groaned lowly and dropped his head to rest on his arm, panting. He used his other hand to touch himself, sliding his palms across his dick, moaning loudly.

Dirk pulled his tongue out of Dave for a moment. "I swear if you cum before I fuck you, you are never going to be forgiven." That was a lie, mostly. Dirk would forgive Dave after probably a month. Dirk's 

“Well it's not like you're touching me, Jesus," Dave panted, rocking back as best he could against Dirk's mouth. His body trembled, and he felt a shiver down his spine. "Fuck, Dirk,"

Dirk rolled his eyes, pulling away slightly once more. "My tongue is in your ass. I think that gives me plenty of reason to not touch you, considering my hands are on your hips to balance myself. Now shut up and enjoy it. I'll be fucking you soon enough." Dirk pushed his tongue back into Dave, hoping that Dave could keep quiet for another few moments before Dirk flipped him over and fucked him.

Dave scoffed. "Wh-" He began, trailing off into a moan. "Whatever, th-that won't stop me from touching myself," Dave stuttered as his hand dropped from his throbbing dick to balance his own body as he shook. "Gah, fuck. Just f-fucking fuck me," He whined.

Dirk didn't comment, tip of his tongue circling the very edge of Dave's hole. "Beg for it." he commanded. He loved to hear Dave beg; it was one of his favorite things... not that Dave didn't make him do his own fair share of begging.

"D-demanding tonight, aren't we," He murmured, before flipping around to face Dirk. Dave leaned forward and kissed his lips, biting gently at Dirk's lower lip. "Please," another kiss, "Just," another, "Fuck me," He kissed him again, tongue sliding into Dirk's mouth before pulling back and pouting at him. "Please,"

"Compliant tonight, aren't we?" Dirk mimicked, nipping at Dave's chin. "Grab the lube, you're closest." he murmured, kissing Dave's neck and chest.

"Don't get used to it." He mumbled, scooting back to the table and grabbing the lube that was sitting blatantly on top of the bedside table. "Next time you'll have to gag me or something," Dave winked and tossed the lube to his twin, before laying back on the bed. "Hurry the fuck up,"

"Mm, but I like this submissive side of you. If I gag you, I can't hear those delicious moans. As amazing as your lips would look wrapped around a gag, I'd much rather hear your begging and moaning." Dirk replied, coating his cock in the lube, capping it and tossing it onto the floor somewhere before slipping the head into Dave.

"I'd rather have my lips around your cock anywa--" He was cut off as Dirk pressed into him, and Dave swore. "Fuck, wasn't ready f-for that," Dave panted, relaxing a bit to make this easier for the both of them. "O-okay, fucking move or I will never suck your dick again,"

Dirk pressed his lips to Dave's, catching him in a brief kiss, pulling away only slightly. "We both know that's a lie. You love sucking my cock too much to go through with that." he murmured against Dave's lips, thrusting shallowly at first, snagging Dave's bottom lip between his teeth.

Dave leaned forward, panting into Dirk's lips, "M-maybe," He tilted his head back, groaning. "Ah fuck, just move you fucking asshole,"

Dirk rolled his eyes, thrusting a bit harder and deeper into Dave. "You are so fucking whiny, Jesus dick." he stated, biting at Dave's lips and neck.

"It's only cause I," He paused, moaning. "Cause I want your stupid cock," Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, pulling the blonde towards himself for a long kiss.

Dirk slipped his tongue past Dave's lips, rubbing his tongue against his twin's, his thrusting picking up in speed slightly.

Dave panted against Dirk's lips, whining quietly. "C-Christ Dirk," He mumbled, eyes clenching shut as he let out a drawn out moan.

"Having trouble?" Dirk murmured against Dave's lips, hand trailing along Dave's side, up to his chest and tweaking a nipple.

"F-fuck you, no," He managed, pressing desperate kisses to Dirk's lips. Dave squirmed under the touches, body trembling slightly.

"Seems like it. Gonna cum?" Dirk teased, eyes lighting up in slight amusement. His brother was so easy to read it was almost laughable.

"N-not before you I ain't," Dave mumbles, hands gripping tight into the sheets, as he pushes his hips back against Dirk, a stubborn look crossing his face.

"You're so full of shit you're at your wits end right now." Dirk retorted, capturing Dave's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly.

"F-fuck you," He managed as Dirk bit down on his lip. Dave shifted and bucked his hips, panting and moaning against his brothers lips.

"Mm, next time. It's my turn right now." To prove his point, Dirk snapped his hips into Dave's with a grin.

Dave keened loudly, cursing as he came. His head twisted and he bit down on Dirk's shoulder. "You're impossible, you raging asshole" He groaned.

Dirk gave a few more thrusts before he came in Dave, grinning cockily. "You love it though, and I'm the best fuck you'll ever have." he replied, slowing down to a stop, hovering above Dave.

"The only fuck I'll have, though," Dave said, groaning as he felt Dirk coming inside of him. "Gross man, now I gotta shower again," He laughed and wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, smiling softly.

"You don't have to shower, especially since I'm not quite letting you up just yet." Dirk replied, laying down on top of Dave completely, shifting to pull out of Dave.

"I'll have to shower eventually, or that's gross," Dave said, pulling Dirk down across him. "Love you," He mumbled happily.

"Well, yeah, eventually, but not right now. Post-coital cuddling is the best." Dirk replied, placing his head in the junction between Dave's shoulder and neck. "Love you, too. Don't ever forget that."

"I don't think you'd let me, you stubborn ass," Dave stroked his brothers hair, chuckling quietly.

"Nope, never." he hummed into Dave's neck, arms slipping around Dave's waist. He'd have to join Dave in the shower later, feeling the stickiness between them.

"Nnh, dude, at least get off of being on top of me," Dave grumbled, pushing at Dirk's chest. "Feels gross," He whined.

"You are so fucking whiny. Can't you just enjoy the god damn cuddles like a normal asshole?" Dirk questioned, sliding off of Dave, but keeping an arm over his waist.

"Not when your smooshing my own cum into me, you massive dick," Dave laughed, turning on his side and snuggling into Dirk.

"You've done it to me before, asshole. Expect the favor to be returned." Still, the older of the two pulled Dave in closer, shaking his head.

"Nooo, it's different. You can't do that to me, I'm the baby," Dave whined again, nipping at Dirk's shoulder.

"By five fucking minutes. I can do whatever the hell I want to you." Dirk replied, resting his chin on the top of Dave's head.

“You already do that anyways," He laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I don't hear you complaining about it." Dirk hummed. "Now shut up and take a nap. We'll shower when we wake up."

He yawned and pressed one last kiss to Dirk's lips, snuggling down again. "'Kay," Dave said childishly, closing his eyes.

"Good." Dirk's eyes slipped shut with a yawn. Yeah, shower later, nap now.


	3. Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Indie and I finally finished another RP so it gets added now. :3

Dave had been gone maybe 15 minutes max. It was a quick run to his work to check the schedule. Considering the assholes refused to just outright send it to them. But he'd taken the chance to change into something simple, a tank top and shorts, and jog there. So it wasn't a surprise that when he pushed his way back into the apartment, Dirk basically hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. Except for the fact that he looked far more interested in his lap this time, than the TV. "Back. What the fuck are you doing, anyways?" Dave asked, slamming the door shut.

"Oh, nothing," Dirk chimed from his position on the couch. In his lap was a small, rectangular box, no more than six inches long and four inches high, roughly three inches in width. The box was plain white, no indication to what was inside. Only Dirk knew, at the moment, until Dave came over and looked in the box. He supposed, in the end, Dave should have seen it coming. "Just sitting here, watching TV, as I have been since before you left."

Dave just stopped, squinting over at Dirk and raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Bullshit. Don't pull that fake nicey-nice tone with me, dude." He said, stripping off his now damp shirt. It was only when he was a few feet from the couch did he see the box. "So what's in it."

"Take a wild guess." Dirk looked up at Dave from over the rim of his shades. Like hell he would reveal what he had in the box so easily. "I'll give you a hint; it's based off of a conversation we had from the first time we fucked. You get three guesses, first two don't count, so really, you only get one guess."

Dave shrugged and flopped down on the couch, looking over at Dirk. His eyebrows furrowed, the blond tried to think back. "You think I'd remember that shit?" He asked, laughing. Dave leaned over and reached for the box, trying to open it instead of guessing.

"Fine, open it if you want," Dirk shrugged. He didn't really care. In the end, he had agreed to Dave's rules about this particular kink. Not too much orange. That was the agreement, and he listened. Of course, he fully planned on teasing Dave as his twin opened the box. "Kitten."

Dave grinned and grabbed the box. Like a child on Christmas, he opened it up, smile faltering in shock. "No way." He reached into the box, feeling the ears with his fingertips. "Holy shit these are perfect..." He said, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss to Dirk's cheek.

"Damn, I've never seen you this excited before. Should've done this sooner." Dirk stated with a chuckle. "Of course they're perfect. There's no way I would get something less than perfect. Now, how about we put them on you along with the collar?" He wouldn't tell Dave that there was the matching dog ears and collar sitting on his bed, waiting for Dave to discover them and put them on Dirk.

He ignored Dirk's first comment, in exchange for nodding and handing the box back to Dirk. "Sweet." Dave mumbled, already leaning his head over, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

Almost carefully, Dirk took out the first ear, sliding it into Dave's hair and clipping it into place. The clip, he found, was tight enough that it wouldn't easily slide out of Dave's hair. He'd have to thank Roxy and Rose later, knowing it was the right choice to ask the cat experts to make these. He slid the other one into place, and second later, the collar was around Dave's neck. "There."

Dave grinned as he felt the first ear clip into place, but managed to drop the stupid grin when the collar slid around his neck. The blond made a small, happy hum in the back of his throat, before stretching out across Dirk's lap, rolling onto his back to look up a the other.

"Yeah, it was definitely a good choice to make you the cat." Dirk stated, purposely treating Dave like a cat and scratching his scalp behind the faux cat ears. "Kitten, rather." He honestly wouldn't be surprised if Dave started purring. If he remembered right, that was the whole reason that they decided Dave was the cat.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Dave asked, eyes closing contentedly. He let out a small purr as well, knowing Dirk was probably waiting for it. Dave shifted in his brother's lap, head twisting to lean into the others touch happily.

"Your purring for one," the elder stated, shaking his head. "Second, the cat ears look more natural on you than they would on me. You can pull them off, babe." He chuckled as Dave leaned into his touch. "You're definitely like a cat. Once you've gotten the attention, you're not letting go of it." Especially if the attention is coming from Dirk.

"Yeah, but I'm only purring cause you're petting me." Dave quipped back, before finally sitting back up and straddling Dirk's waist. He wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, and leaned forward, nuzzling his face into his brothers shoulder.

"I'm petting you because you look like a cat-human-thing." Dirk retorted, hands slipping around his brother's hips, holding him in place. "Mm, don't tell me you forgot about the other half of this deal, Dave. Did your new ears distract you that much?" Well, Dirk was never one to keep secrets for long.

Dave nipped at Dirk's neck, tongue lapping out gently as he felt Dirk grab his hips. He looked at Dirk curiously, tilting his head. "What other part?" The blond mumbled, leaning back down to bite and lick at the others jawline.

Dirk hummed. "So you forgot about your wanting to put dog ears on me?" His head tilted to the side, letting Dave litter his neck with bites and licks. "Shame, since I had a pair made for you to put on me, with a matching red collar, just in the way you specified when we discussed this months ago."

Dave paused, eyes flickering up to his brother. "I didn't forget. I'm just a bit more focused on keeping my "owner" happy right now." A lie. He'd kind of forgotten about that. But the thought of Dirk being his pet was a fucking great idea too. He continued licking at Dirk's neck, hands scratching down his chest through his shirt, nails digging in sharply.

"Owner? I prefer the term "Master"." Dirk grinned a bit. "Feels more powerful, and you know how I like power." Dirk ghosted his lips over Dave's ear where he could reach, one hand scratching at Dave's scalp, the other cupping his lower back, close to Dave's ass, but not touching it.

"Power hungry whore," Dave said, hands fisting into Dirk's shirt. He whined and arched his back. Dave tilted his head, moving it to kiss Dirk as a small shiver went through his body. "More like you're such a fucking tease."

"Ex-whore," Dirk corrected, looking at Dave through this shades. "Ex-whore and professional tease, than you very much, all the while being power hungry. And you love me for it." Dirk captured Dave's lips, only briefly, before pressing his lips to Dave's jaw, kissing and nipping along his jawline.

"Maybe." Dave mumbled back, whining as Dirk pulled away from the kiss. He tilted his head up, "Not a very good master though. Spoiling the kitten too much, Dirk." He said, raking his nails down Dirk's chest again.

"Maybe I like to spoil my kitten. Wouldn't be a good master if I neglected my kitten, now would I?" Dirk kissed down Dave's neck, biting every so often, the hand on Dave's lower back moving down to cup Dave's ass. Both Striders were ass men, but Dirk more so than Dave.

He groaned and nodded slightly, shifting into Dirk's touch. Dave rolled his hips into Dirk's, trying to get a little friction between them. "I just didn't think you'd be one for wanting a stupid cat rolling all over you," He whined.

"It's only fine if you're the stupid cat." Dirk replied, moving up and biting at Dave's earlobe, tugging lightly as the hand in Dave's hair moved around front, fingers lightly dragging down Dave's chest before dipping into the waistband of his pants.

Dave opened his mouth to reply, but closed it just as a small moan escaped from Dirk's teeth on his ear. The blonde lifted his hips up a little desperately, his head dropping to Dirk's shoulder. He bit down through Dirk's shirt roughly, teeth digging in, hoping the other would get the point.

"Someone's a needy kitten," Dirk stated, licking at where he bit on Dave's ear, flicking open the button on Dave's pants and dragging down the zipper, biting at Dave's ear again. He knew how much the younger Strider enjoyed having his ears played with. But, Dirk got the idea, lightly palming Dave through the (red, he should have guessed) boxers.

Dave let out a low groan, shifting his hips against Dirk's hand. "F-fuck." He swore, nails raking down his brothers chest. The blonde ran his hands back up his chest, though this time they were slipped under his shirt. Dave ran his thumbs over Dirk's nipples teasingly, teeth finally letting up on the others shoulder.

Dirk hissed under his breath, pressure increasing ever so slightly on Dave's crotch as he palmed his twin. It was always a game of who would _actually_ crack under pressure first, though it was never a fair game. Whoever was bottoming was always the one to crack first, and it was usually Dave who was bottoming. Not that Dirk minded, of course.

Dave moved his head, littering bites across the others neck again, as he continued playing with Dirk's nipples. "Dirk," he panted out, hips still moving shamelessly against his twins hand. No matter what happened, Dave always found himself a puddle of desperation under Dirk's touch, much to his frustration.

Dirk chuckled lightly, the hand on Dave's ass dipping beneath the pants and boxers, squeezing. Dirk would never hold it against Dave for having the better ass of the two. It just made it more fun to play with Dave, really. "Something wrong?" he teased, knowing nothing was wrong. Dave just wanted to be touched more.

He arched his back underneath Dirk's touch, letting out another low whine. "Yeah, fucking touch me already," Dave mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Dirk's back, dragging his nails down again, hoping to leave red welts across his brothers back.

"Last I checked, I _was_ touching you," Dirk knew he was being an ass. He was always being an ass to Dave, but the younger deserved it most of the time. Still, Dirk slipped his hand under Dave's boxers, lightly dragging his fingertips along Dave's dick. It wasn't _exactly_ what Dave wanted, he knew that, but it was closer.

"Not enough, you aren't." Dave hissed, pushing his hips forward to try and gain more contact. "Y'know, this isn't what I had in mind when this panned out in my head," He mumbled in frustration, leaning forward to bite down on Dirk's neck again.

"Nothing goes as you plan, you should know that very well by now." Dirk retorted, letting his nails, as blunt as they were, drag along the sensitive skin of Dave's dick. "Not when you're dealing with me, that is. Curious, though, what did you have planned out in your head?"

He bit down hard as Dirk's nails ran across his dick, letting out a quiet gasp. "Watch it, you fucker." Dave ran his nails across Dirk's chest harshly in retaliation, lifting his head to look at Dirk through lidded eyes. "Thought I'd be the one teasing you, not the other way around."

"My nails are blunt, asshole." Dirk replied, squeezing the base of Dave's dick lightly in retaliation. "Now, when do you ever get to be the one to tease me, unless I'm on bottom?" Dirk raised his brow at his twin.

"I don't fucking care." He groaned, pushing his hips forward. "Never. Which is why I was hoping this would work." Dave mumbled, leaning forward to capture Dirk's lips against his own in a few short kisses. "But you refuse to lose control again,"

"More like you refuse to take control." Dirk muttered, nipping at Dave's lips, chuckling softly. "You can be in full control when I have my ears on, alright?" It was a compromise, and a good offer for Dave. It would be up to the younger to take advantage of it.

"Bullshit, even when I try and take control, I never fully have it. Power hungry freak." Dave replied, leaning into Dirk a little more. "Gonna make you be obedient when you have those on, though. Stupid fucking puppy." He grinned, kissing him again.

"Now whose fault is that, Davey?" Dirk teased, letting his hand drag along Dave's slowly. "Obedient, eh? Let's see if you have the fucking energy, kitten." He knew Dave would have more than enough energy, at the idea of being able to have complete control of his brother.

"Yours, o-obviously." He said, shivering a bit, before smirking and letting out a scarily realistic meow. "Trust me, I'll have plenty of energy, puppy." Dave leaned back forward, nipping along Dirk's jawline, and at his ear, tugging at his lobe.

Dirk shivered lightly, feeling Dave's teeth on his ear. "Oh, I bet you will." Dirk grinned. He knew Dave was going to hate him for this, but he couldn't resist. He just hoped Dave would get over it fast. "Give a dog a bone, right?" He began to snicker at his own terrible pun before burying his face in Dave's shoulder and laughing, making sure to keep his hand moving to keep Dave hard.

Dave stopped, head falling into Dirk's shoulder. "No. No. I fucking hate you. This is over." He said dramatically, having to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan as Dirk touched him. Dave shifted and attempted to slide off of Dirk's lap.

Dirk pulled Dave closer, still laughing to himself, clearly thinking he was the most hilarious thing ever to exist at the moment, kissing Dave's jaw. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He made quick work of tightening his grip on Dave's dick, continuing to stroke.

"Yes. Yes you could've. That was fucking horrible." Dave retorted, turning his head away from Dirk's lips with a frown. He was panting a little, desperately trying to keep his moans from escaping. There was no way he would let Dirk hear shit after that comment.

"I know it was, why do you think I fucking said it?" Dirk stated, shaking his head. "Look, you can tell me exactly what you want me to do to you because I said something as shitty as that, alright? Anything you want."

Dave shook his head, biting down on his lip just a little harder. "Fuck no. You figure out how to fix it." He retorted, barely turning his head to look back at Dirk. Yes, it was fucking childish, but he couldn't help it. Puns during sex were not okay.

"Come on, babe, just tell me. I'm sorry for the shitty pun." Dirk kissed along what he could reach of Dave's jaw, maneuvering just so that he could pull Dave's boxers off, continuing to stroke his twin, nipping at biting at Dave's ear when he could no longer reach Dave's jaw.

"Nope. Fix it, Dirk." He said, before letting out a small moan. Damn Dirk and his teeth and his fucking hands. Just damn him. "I hate you." Dave said, though it was all together unconvincing.

"Yeah you're a fuckin' liar." Dirk stated, bucking his hips up lightly, twisting his wrist, kisses moving down to Dave's neck as the hand on Dave's rear squeezed again.

"A-ah fuuckk," Dave managed to twist his moan into a pathetic mewl. The least he could do was try and stay in character. His back arched and he squirmed pushing his ass back against Dirk's hands.

"Better, kitten?" Dirk questioned, peering at Dave over his shades, squeezing again. Dave really did have the best reactions, that was a guarantee.

"Nhhn." Was the best response he could muster, bucking his hips into Dirk's hand. Sure, he was still a bit mad, but it was impossible to show when his brothers hands were all over him. Instead he let out a small purr, leaning his head against Dirk's shoulder.

"Taking that as a yes." the older twin murmured, biting down on Dave's neck, grinding his hips up into Dave's. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't quite reach the lube hidden in the drawer in the coffee table from this position.

"M-maybe." He whined, pressing his body closer into Dirk's and grinding down against him. "F-fuck, just.." Dave paused, panting against his shoulder. "Fuck me or something." He said. Obviously he was great with words.

"If you can reach the lube, gladly. I can't reach from here." Dirk stated, letting go of Dave so the younger could get up and get the lube while the older would be able to rid himself of his clothing. It was just a matter of Dave doing that much, at this point.

Dave grumbled and crawled off Dirk, whining quietly. "Lazy ass." He said, stepping over and kneeling down to grab the small bottle of lube he had left stored in the couch. "I knew this shit would come in handy. " Dave said, panting quietly as he tossed it to Dirk. "Hurry the fuck up, asswipe."

"Cherry, should've known." Dirk stated, shucking off his own pants and boxers, tossing them over the back of the couch, his shirt following the pants and boxers. He took Dave's wrist in his hand, dragging the younger back over to him, popping the top off the lube with his thumb, waiting for Dave to go back to the way he was sitting before.

"What, were you expecting Orange?" Dave replied, crawling back onto Dirk's lap, head dropping to the others shoulder. He nipped at the others already bruised neck, before licking a stripe up to his ear, and biting that. "C'mon," Dave whined, his desperation coming through again.

Dirk chuckled. "Love it when you get needy." he stated, spreading some lube onto his fingers before lightly brushing them against Dave, slipping one finger in without warning. "And yes, you know I appreciate orange."

"Orange is disgusting. You're gross and need to shut up and fuck me." Dave hissed into Dirk's ear, gasping slightly as Dirk pressed in without warning. With a moan, he rocked back against his brothers finger, whining quietly.

"I happen to enjoy orange lube, thank you very much." Dirk states, twisting his finger within Dave slightly. "You have a finger up your butt, enjoy it more than most gay men do to the point where you beg for it, and I'm the gross one?" What a stupid question, seeing as it was _his_ finger up Dave's butt.

"Orange lube is f-fucking gross." Dave managed, before whining again. "Besides, you're the one who enjoys putting fingers up my butt. I'm pretty sure that constitutes as being even more gross." He rocked back against Dirk's finger again, burying his head against his brothers neck.

"Only because you hate anything flavored orange or too much of the color." Dirk curled his finger, slipping a second finger in next to the first one. "I like the noises you make when I put my fingers up your butt, for one." Dirk wasn't going to mention that he's also given Dave a rim job, which would definitely constitute Dirk as being more gross.

"Because you're basically orange overkill, you fuck-Ah, shit," He swore under his breath, clenching his eyes shut. "A little warning next time, you nasty shit." Dave mumbled, letting Dirk continue to fingerfuck him.

"You insult me, yet you expect me to be nice. How funny." Dirk stated, rolling his eyes, twisting his fingers, letting them cross before curling them very slightly. "Besides, you enjoy it. And I am not orange overkill, you red monstrosity."

"You know you l-love it," Dave panted, bringing his head up to glare at Dirk. "At least red is a good color." He snapped back, and letting one of his hands drop down to touch Dirk teasingly.

"Of fuckin' course I do. It's you, after all." Dirk stated, rolling his eyes. Dave was an idiot sometimes. "And orange is a perfectly fine color. It's better than fuckin' red." Dirk hissed softly, feeling Dave's fingers on him, teasing.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you bastard," Dave mumbled angrily, though that didn't stop him from leaning forward to kiss Dirk, hand wrapping around his dick and pumping him slowly.

"I'll roll my eyes at you all I want." Dirk mumbled against Dave's lips with a small groan, twisting his fingers and curling them in Dave, slipping a third in without warning.

"It's n-not that sexy, y'know that.." Dave said, kissing Dirk again. His hand picked up pace, and he rocked back, this time time just groaning when Dirk added the third finger. "Thanks for the w-warning," He closed his eyes, pulling back from the kiss.

"It's sexy and you know it. You're a sucker for my eyes, even if they are orange." Dirk stated, smirking a bit. "I'm glad you enjoyed your silent warning." Dirk chuckled, curling his fingers, nipping at Dave's collar bones and neck.

"Y-yeah, whatever, asshole." Dave paused, groaning a bit. "I swear to God, if you don't fucking fuck me, I'll get up and go get a fucking dildo and do it myself, Dirk," He said, grip loosening on his brothers dick.

"Hey hey no going through and playing with my sex toys without me." No shame, Dirk. No shame. Either way, Dirk chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Dave, uncapping the lube again and letting rather generous amount of lube drip onto his hand before slicking up his cock, positioning the head at Dave's, now stretched, ass.

"I'll do what I want." Dave stated, mumbling a bit as he waited for Dirk to lube himself up. The blond shifted a little, before pressing himself down against him, biting his lip as he felt Dirk stretching him even more.

"Not when you can't find the lock box key you're not. That's where the best fuckin' ones are, locked away in my room." Dirk muttered, placing his hands on Dave's hip, guiding him down onto his dick. "Better, kitten?"

Dave nodded his head, letting out a quiet, pathetic mewl. He'd been shit at staying cat-like through the entire thing, maybe he could at least try now. Not that he'd be able to keep it long, once Dirk started fucking him.

"Good," Dirk stated, slowly rolling his hips upwards into Dave's, kissing and nipping along Dave's collar bones and neck, occasionally going to the hollow of Dave's throat, along his shoulders and down his chest.

His head tilted back and Dave groaned, nails digging into Dirk's back. "A-ah fuck," Another small whine left him, and he closed his eyes, rocking his hips back against Dirk.

Dirk chuckled lowly, flicking his tongue over Dave's nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking and biting at it, rolling the other one between his fingers as his hips rolled upwards.

Dave let his head fall back again, and rolled his hips down against Dirk's. "S-shit... Dirk.." He whined and let his hands fall to Dirk's chest, digging his nails into the skin and scratching down hard.

Dirk groaned, feeling Dave's nails digging into his skin. "Kitten's got claws." he muttered, snapping his hips up into Dave's, pinching the nipple between his finger before resuming his licking and nipping at the one that had been in his mouth.

"D-damn straight I do," He mumbled, a loud moan leaving him. He trailed it off into a combination of pants and whines, leaning his head forward to rest on Dirk's shoulder. "F-fuck, Dirk.." Dave groaned and arched his back, biting down on his shoulder, tongue flicking out over the spot soothingly.

Dirk hissed when Dave's teeth entered his shoulder, but it really didn't bother him too much. It never did, though it did cause another sharp snap of his hips up into Dave, though he knew that Dave wouldn't care, and would probably appreciate it, in the end.

Dave smirked against his brothers neck and bit down again, muffling his moans of pleasure. He finally let go of Dirk's neck and pressed his forehead against Dirk's shoulder, whining quietly.

Dirk brought one of his hands down, wrapping around Dave's cock, stroking lazily, alternating with his thrusts, which were getting increasingly sharper.

Dave groaned and bucked his hips up into Dirk's hands, panting. "God, Dirk, f-fuck..." He felt a familiar heat curling up below his stomach, body shaking slightly. Dave let out a quiet cry and came, face flushing bright red at how quickly Dirk had him completely undone.

Just seconds after Dave, Dirk came with a groan, head in Dave's shoulder, pulling out after he had ridden out his orgasm. "You're always so tight, even with prep." he stated, lifting his head.

Dave grumbled and nipped at Dirk's jaw, just making quiet, content noises. "Mhm." He said, face still red as he buried it in his brothers shoulder. "I hate you."

"You do not. You just hate that I know exactly how to work you" Dirk corrected. "Of course, you have the opportunity to take full control at this point, and even exact some revenge if you want. I've had my fun with my kitten, and the dog set is sitting on the bed in its own box for whenever you're ready. I even got a red collar to go with it because you asked."

Dave shook his head and rolled his eyes, lifting his head to look at Dirk. "Fuck, shut up for a minute, dude. You talk too much. And considering you just came in my ass. I think I want to shower first." He said, smirking at the other. "Though it makes me glad that you're so eager to please.."

"I do not talk too much. But you have a point. Plus you have jizz on your stomach and chest. Alright, shower first. Sounds like a good plan on your end." Dirk kissed at the corner of Dave's mouth. "What can I say? I'm a good boy and I intend to prove it."

"You do too. Just admit it. Stupid dog." Dave retorted, moving off Dirk slowly and cringing a bit. He stood up and crossed his arms down at the other. "Better be fucking ready when I'm done, though." He said, before turning and making his way to the shower.

"Better be ready, he says." Dirk muttered to himself, standing up and cracking his back before heading into the bedroom he and Dave shared, picking up the ears and slipping them on with the help of the mirror. He wondered if Dave would prefer to put the collar on him or not.

Dave let out a sigh and went to the bathroom, immediately jumping in and starting to clean himself off. It was nice, actually showering alone. Normally after sex, Dirk joined him and that led to more sex.

He took a good 15 minutes to clean himself up, before turning the water off and stepping off. With a content sigh, he wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered back out the main room, not seeing Dirk in the area. 

"Dirk. Get the fuck in here." He said loudly, before sitting down on the futon and stretching his arms across the couch back.

While he could play up the whole dog act and go in on his hands and knees, he also wasn't stupid and he knew how stupid that would look. So he walked in on his own two feet, collar in his hands, ready to give to Dave. He still wasn't 100% sure if "be ready" constituted wearing the collar already or not.

"Does "be ready" include having the collar on, or is that an honor you'd rather have as a show of ownership? I've been wondering this for at least ten minutes and never came up with an answer." he replied, moving into Dave's line of view, collar still in hand.

Dave shrugged, eying Dirk up and down, grinning. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Eh, it's whatever man. I'll put it on though." Dave said, shrugging again. "Now c'mere, stupid." He said simply, waiting for Dirk to come to him.

"I'm going to bite you." Dirk muttered, going over to Dave, kneeling in front of him, handing the collar over to him, lifting his chin so Dave could put it on him. He had to remind himself that, this time, control was in Dave's hands. Completely. No topping from the bottom.

Dave frowned and snatched the collar from Dirk. "Don't you fucking dare." He stated, leaning down to buckle the collar around Dirk's neck. "Good dogs don't bite, do they?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. Dave reached one hand down, scratching between the fake ears on Dirk's head gently.

"Depends on how their master has trained them, and last I knew, my master enjoyed being bitten." And yet, he still had the ability to be snarky as shit. However, the snark was cut off as a shiver rolled down Dirk's spine. It always felt good when Dave scratched his head, or pulled at his hair, for that matter.

Dave tsked, grabbing Dirk's hair and shoving his knee into the others chest harshly. "Not unless I fucking tell you, you got that?" He said, tugging on the others hair roughly.

Dirk winced, one eye shutting in surprise, feeling the knee in his chest knock the breath out of him temporarily. "Yeah, got it." he wheezed out, looking up at Dave through his one open eye. "You're the master."

Dave grinned and pet his hair gently again, before sitting up. "Good boy." He said, tracing Dirk's jawline with his fingertip. He pat his other hand against his thigh. "Now seriously, come here. " He said, his voice sounding far more demeaning than he actually meant.

Dirk moved closer to the couch, sitting up straighter on his knees, putting his arms on the thigh Dave patted. He sure as hell wasn't a lap dog, but maybe that's what Dave wanted. He could never tell with his twin, sometimes.

Dave rolled his eyes and ran his hand down Dirk's arms, letting out a contemplative sigh. "Originally I thought I wanted you in my lap. But now I'm not so sure." He shrugged, reaching down with his other hand to palm himself through his towel. There was no point in trying to hide the start of his arousal. Dave stretched his leg forward, the ball of his foot pressing into Dirk's crotch.

"I'm not exa- exactly lap dog sized." Dirk pointed out, groaning softly as Dave's foot pressed against his crotch, head dropping slightly as his words came out a bit breathily towards the end of his sentence.

Dave smirked and pushed his foot in harder, fingertips moving back up Dirk's arm to his head, carding through his hair gently. "Nah. Guess not." He said, continuing to touch himself. "Besides, you're not a good enough dog to be allowed up here, are you?"

Dirk groaned again, head falling against Dave's knee, body still hyper-stimulated from their earlier, the pressure from Dave's foot working him up rather quickly. "You tell me..."

Dave pulled his foot away from Dirk, moving to sit up a little more comfortably. "Considering you could be a little more useful and sucking my dick rather than talking, I'd think not." He said, tugging on Dirk's hair to pull him closer to his now half hard dick.

Dirk moved up a bit higher on Dave's legs, pushing the towel away with the very tips of his fingers before moving forwards, lightly dragging his tongue along the underside of Dave's dick, lightly holding the base of Dave's dick, looking right up at Dave as he licked.

Dave let out a shuddering sigh, before glancing down at Dirk. "Paws off." He commanded. "Mouth only." Dave shifted on the couch, before pressing his foot back against Dirk's crotch, rubbing circles against him.

Dirk pulled his hand away from Dave's dick, taking the head of Dave's dick into his mouth, tongue swirling around as he sucked, shuddering lightly as Dave pressed against his crotch, groaning softly around Dave.

"That's a good boy.." Dave said softly, hand moving to pet Dirk's hair again. He tilted his head back as he groaned around him, foot dropping off of his brothers dick again.

Dirk wasn't sure he liked not being in control. It was the opposite of what he was used to, but it was pleasing Dave, which was the point, after all. He took Dave in a little deeper, wishing he could use his hands. Of course, he was banned from that, for now at least.

Dave's breath hitched as he held back a groan. He dropped one hand down to hold his dick, touching where Dirk's mouth wasn't. His head fell forward and he laughed a little bit, tightening his grip on Dirk's hair. "I'm so fucking shit at this dom thing," He said, voice still shaky.

Dirk pulled away a little. "You just need practice. I'm always the one in control, so I've had this practice. This is weird for me too, but hey, I'm not saying I'm not enjoying it." Dirk moves back to licking and sucking at Dave's dick, occasionally pulling the head into his mouth.

"W-whatever," Dave managed, tugging at Dirk's hair again, his hips jerking up into his mouth. "You still talk way too fucking much." He said, pushing his brothers head down farther on him.

Dirk rolled his eyes, once again thankful he had learned to suppress his gag reflex, otherwise, Dave would have choked him by now. He let himself take more of Dave, able to take him all he way to the base. It wasn't his favorite activity during sex, but hey, it wasn't horrible.

Dave whimpered softly, and clenched his eyes shut, bucking his hips up against Dirk's face. He let his foot press against his brothers dick, feeling a tad guilty for just leaving him with no contact.

Dirk groaned around Dave, his pace increasing a tad bit, wishing he had _something_ to do with his hands. He let his fingers curl around as much of Dave's thighs as he could, squeezing lightly.

Dave felt the heat curling in his stomach again and he was tempted to push Dirk off of him. He was over sensitive from earlier, and having Dirk's mouth on him sure wasn't helping. "A-ah fuck..D-dirk.." He babbled quietly, head tilting back a bit.

Dirk pulled his head up. "Slow down?" He could read Dave so easily, it was actually kind of sad.

"N-nhhn. Y-yeah.." He mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "Good dog.." Dave said, not caring how out of breath he was, or how quickly Dirk brought him to the edge.

Dirk sat back slightly, waiting for Dave to regain a bit of sense before giving him another order. It was the least he could do, seeing as Dave was never dom.

Dave took another few breaths, before tugging on Dirk's hair. "C'mere." He said. "Up, this time." The blond moved back on the couch, patting his thigh gently.

Dirk pulled himself up into Dave's lap, straddling his twin. He looked down at him, waiting for the next order, just like an obedient dog.

Instead of giving him a command, Dave simply leaned forward, kissing Dirk gently. He couldn't help it - he wasn't a great top, and he loved kissing his brother.

Dirk kissed back, still letting Dave lead to the best of his ability, arms moving to circle around Dave's neck as he pressed into the kiss.

Dave pressed a few soft kisses to Dirk's lips, before pressing his forehead to Dirk. "I think I like being sub much more.." He mumbled, placing another kiss to Dirk's lips.

"I'm still fully expecting you to fuck me, though. After all, you're the master." Dirk murmured against Dave's lips. It was silly, really. They were both silly.

"Yeah?" Dave replied, laughing a little. He reached one arm around Dirk's back, running his fingertips along his skin gently. "Y'gotta find the lube first, for that..."

"It's right next to you, right where I left it." Dirk replied gesturing over to the bottle to Dave's left. "I won't even make you use orange."

Dave nipped at Dirk's shoulder, laughing a little bit. "Smartass." He mumbled, grabbing the lube and maneuvering himself so that he could pour some onto his fingers.

"You love it." Dirk retorted, feeling better knowing that Dave couldn't keep up the act and he could mouth off again. He enjoyed mouthing off to his twin.

"Stupid dog." He replied, dropping his hand down and pressing a finger against Dirk's ass. Dave leaned forward, nipping at his neck again, tongue flicking out to lap at the now red spot.

Dirk teasingly pushed his ass backwards into Dave's finger, not letting his finger slip inside him just yet. He pulled his hips forwards again, groaning softly at Dave's tongue on his neck.

"Quit being a god damn tease.. " Dave said, moving his finger and pushing it into Dirk anyways, starting to stretch him. He chuckled a bit and continued placing small bites on Dirk's neck, leaving growing red marks as he moved his head.

Dirk flinched a bit, seeing as it had been a while since he bottomed to Dave, but adjusted quickly to the feeling. "Be a god damn tease if I want to." he muttered, rocking back into Dave's finger.

"Mhm, I was gonna apologize for being sudden, but then you said that. Now I'm not so sure." He grinned and continued fucking Dirk with his finger, crooking it ever so slightly.

"Ngh, asshole." he muttered, shifting slightly. "Put another in. I can take more than just one, you know that."

"You give yourself too much credit, idiot." Dave retorted. "'S been awhile since you bottomed." Though he obliged and added another finger, stretching him slowly.

"Yeah, whose fault is that, mister "I'd rather take it"?" Dirk retorted, dropping his head to Dave's shoulder, biting lightly.

"It's actually yours. Y'know, being the one who loves to dominate and be on top." Dave said, rolling his shoulder under Dirk's mouth, as he scissored his fingers gently.

"I can't help that y-you're so submissive." Dirk jerked his hips slightly, fingers twitching lightly against Dave's back. It was true, Dave was so submissive that it just made it so easy for Dirk to dominate.

"Right, right, it's always my fault." Dave said, smirking against Dirk's shoulder. "Can't just admit that you're a domineering fucker who doesn't like to submit. At least I can say I'm a shit dom." Dave mumbled, before starting to thrust his two fingers deeper into Dirk.

"I have no problem submitting. You're just... too easy to dominate. 'sides I like to see you squirm." Dirk bit down on Dave's shoulder, sucking lightly to leave a mark in return.

"You still top from the bottom, babe. It's okay, you can't help it," Dave said, still grinning as he nipped back at Dirk - wordlessly adding a third finger.

"You're not the first one to try and dominate me, Dave. You know that. Like ah! said, I have no problem submitting. You're too easy to dominate." Dirk groaned against Dave's shoulder, nipping again.

Dave growled a bit, not liking even the thought of others with Dirk. He pulled his fingers out, before shoving Dirk down across the couch and leaning over the top of him. Without a word, he pinned the others hands above his head and bit down on his neck, harder than before, only mumbling out a quiet "mine".

Dirk hissed through his teeth, feeling Dave's teeth on his neck again, groaning after the initial pain of being bitten disappeared. He breathed out a small "yes", hearing Dave claim him.

Dave frowned a bit and pressed a knee between Dirk's legs, grinding it against him softly. "Don't wanna hear another fuckin' word about it," He hissed, nipping at Dirk's earlobes and tugging on them.

Dirk groaned, grinding down against Dave's leg somewhat. "Wh-hy not? Don't wanna h-hear about how they c-could dominate the fuck out of m-me?" he smirked lightly, having figured out the right buttons to push to get Dave to dominate him.

Dave growled again, a bit louder. "I heard enough about it before we were dating." He said, pressing his knee in even harder. "Pissed me off then, and it pisses me off now." Dave's hands gripped tighter on Dirk's wrists as well, as he leaned to capture Dirk's lips in a bruising kiss.

Dirk groaned into the kiss, bucking up against Dave's knee, arching up slightly, shivering. Dave being dominating, and for real, was... different. Welcome, but different. He was enjoying it, that was for sure.

"You were a regular whore before this, and I fucking hated it. Heard you and those guys every fucking night, Dirk." Dave said softly, nipping at his jawline, as a hand trailed down his already red and welted chest, leaving more scratch marks.

Dirk arched his back, groaning and hissing. "Yeah? Or are you sure you're not just angry that you have yet to be able to dominate me like they could?" He smirked, licking his bottom lip.

"How many months do you think you could take it, Dirk? Sitting in the next room and listening to me moan like a bitch in heat for someone else? Knowing that you couldn't touch me..." Dave retorted, leaning down to tug Dirk's lower lip between his teeth, as he leaned more of his weight on the knee on Dirk's crotch.

Dirk moaned, arching his back a bit. "Couldn't... you were i-iffy on us dating, though. I just- just used them to f-forget that I couldn't have you. They just hap-happened to be excellent doms." Dirk groaned, fingers tensing up, despite the grip Dave had on his wrists.

" 'Just happened to be excellent doms' " Dave said, mocking Dirk a bit. "You're a needy whore," He mumbled, pulling his knee off Dirk and letting go of his wrists. The blond arched his back a bit and sat up, grabbing the lube he'd left on the couch and pouring some over his cock, pumping himself slowly. "Mine now, though." Dave said, pulling Dirk's legs around his waist.

"Needy whore, eh?" Dirk would have been insulted if he knew it wasn't just something Dave said in the heat of the moment. He arched his back, looking up at Dave. He'd apologize for what he's said later.

"Yes," Dave hissed, lining himself up with Dirk and pressing in slowly. "Maybe one day I should have you come home to me and a random stranger... That could be fun." Dave laughed a little, before pushing himself fully in and letting out a shuddering breath as he leaned over his brother.

"Fun for who?" Dirk hissed before moaning, back arching slightly, fingers digging into Dave's back. "Fuck..." he moaned breathily, shaking slightly at the sudden feeling of fullness. It really _had_ been a while.

"F-fun for me, really." Dave said, groaning softly. "You ok there?" He asked, a bit concerned considering he kind of cut the foreplay short with his sudden need to dominate Dirk.

"I'm f-fine." Dirk replied, grinning a bit, bringing a hand around from Dave's back, cupping his cheek. " _That's_ how you dominate someone, babe. Now shut up and fuck me."

Dave turned his head and pressed a kiss to Dirk's palm. His face lit up brightly, hearing Dirk's praise. "Shut the fuck up." He mumbled, shooting a glare down at the other, before starting to thrust into him slowly.

Dirk groaned, smirking up at Dave. "You can do better than that. I ain't gonna break, babe." For emphasis, Dirk bucked his hips up before leaning up, pressing his lips to Dave's ear. "Fuck me 'til I can't think straight or speak right."

"Christ, the minute I stop calling you a whore, you're a power bottom again." Dave said, letting out a low moan. "B-but fine." He stuttered over his words, before grabbing Dirk's wrists and pinning them above his head again, moving his hips faster as he pushed into Dirk.

Dirk chuckled before getting cut off by a moan, arching his back more. "Heh, you don't mind me being a power bottom." He still felt a bit bad about provoking Dave, but it had been well worth it.

"Y-yeah, whatever," Was all Dave could really manage as his head fell forward a bit as he panted and jerked his hips roughly into Dirk.

Dirk yelped slightly in surprise before moaning, his back arching again and hips bucking into Dave's. "S-shit, fuck..." He would never say to Dave's face that he missed bottoming.

Dave shakily let go of Dirk's wrists, and leaned town, biting down on his already bruised up neck. "A-ah.. fuck, D-Dirk." He moaned out, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic.

Dirk brought one of his hands down, stroking himself out of time with Dave's thrusts. He groaned, head falling back, exposing more of his neck to Dave. "'m not gonna last much longer."

Dave let out a moan, and he buried his face in Dirk's neck as he came. "F-fuck.." He whined a bit, managing to reach one of his hands down to wrap his hand around Dirk, pumping him to help the other finish.

Dirk came seconds after Dave, moaning out Dave's name as he did, licking his lips lightly after. "Damn..." he murmured, turning his head and pressing his lips to Dave's temple.

Dave let out a shaky sigh, pulling out of Dirk, before laying out across him, burying his face back in the others neck. "Damn is right.." He mumbled softly, pressing soft kisses to Dirk's neck.

"I'm sorry I brought all that up. I... I noticed you getting riled up from one word and I just... it spurred you on and I wanted you to feel what it was like to really dominate someone. Dominate me..." Dirk murmured, running his fingers through Dave's hair.

Dave lifted his head a bit, shrugging. "It's whatever dude... I mean it worked." He sighed thoughtfully. "And it doesn't matter now, I mean. You're not leaving." Dave froze a bit and leaned up on his elbows, staring at Dirk. He bit his lip and blinked a bit nervously. "Right?" Stupid, stupid lack of confidence.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you. Love you too much to do that. I just... thought provoking you would result in domination. Which it did." Dirk pressed his lips to Dave's forehead.

Dave let out a small sigh of relief. "Mhm. I'd kind of forgotten about all of that, to be honest. How it used to be, before this, y'know?" He said, before laying back out across Dirk.

"I think I much prefer this." Dirk grinned a bit, kissing Dave's head again. "No one knows me better than my twin." Dirk stopped himself before he got all sappy and romantic on Dave.

Dave hummed happily, reaching an arm out and wrapping it around Dirk's chest and running his fingertips across his side gently, smiling. "Y don't have to stop there, y'know." He said, trying not to grin. He loved it when Dirk got sappy - it was rare.

Dirk chuckled lightly. "Alright... let's see. You know me best, you're attractive, you know just what I need and when I need it. Before we started this entire thing I just... used random guys I knew to make myself feel needed and then we started this and that need was replaced with, well, cheesy as it is, love. You're into the same things I am and... I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than my own twin."

Dave couldn't help it. He broke out into a grin and sat up again, pressing his lips against Dirk's gently, kissing him softly and way more slow than he was honestly used to. "I love you so much." He said, eyes lidded and a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, I love you too. Don't expect this sappy stuff all the time. It's only once in a while I'll be this sappy for you." Dirk pressed his lips to the corner of Dave's mouth, smiling softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dave mumbled back, before burying his face into Dirk's neck again, taking a deep breath. "We're gross." He stated, laughing a little bit. "And should probably move off this dumb couch and go to sleep."

"We're very gross." Dirk chuckled, pressing his lips to Dave's head again. "How about we wash up, then we go to sleep? That way we're not going to sleep disgusting?"

Dave nodded sleepily. "Sounds good to me. Can we stay home and just lay around or something all day tomorrow?" He said softly. "I'll call into work."

Dirk chuckled. "Yeah, I think we can do that. Some shitty movies and games and sleeping with the boy I love? Sounds fucking perfect to me."

"You're a big dumb sap, and I love you." Dave said, peeling himself off of Dirk. With a smile, he leaned down and grabbed Dirk, hefting him into his arms and picking him up. "C'mon, fatass." Dave grinned and held him bridal style, starting to walk towards the bathroom.

"You call me dumb, say you love me then insult my weight. What kind of relationship is this really, I wonder." Dirk rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I still prefer dickprince to fatass, though."

"Obviously a very abusive one. I mean look at you, you're covered in scratch marks." Dave said, though his voice was obviously smug. "Fine, dickprince, let's shower." He said, unceremoniously plopping Dirk on the bathroom counter and moving to turn the water on.

Dirk winced slightly. "I'll say. You fuck me in the ass and then you drop me on a hard counter. This is clearly abusive." Dirk shook his head. "The scratches, however, are battle wounds that I wear proudly."

Dave frowned apologetically. "M sorry babe. I forgot you haven't been bottom in a while. You're not used to it." He got the shower running and ambled back to his brother, kissing his forehead. "Do I need to carry you all the way into the shower, too?"

"I wouldn't be opposed, you know. Nor would I be opposed to you washing me." Dirk grinned impishly, pecking Dave's lips.

"Good to know your ass is just _that_ sore." Dave stated, pulling Dirk off the counter and carrying him into the shower. He gently let go, letting the other stand under the spray of hot water.

"It's not," Dirk pecked Dave's lips. "Well, it is, but you know I like a bit of pain." Dirk chuckled, letting the water make his hair lie flat, reminding him just how identical he and Dave were.

Dave laughed and wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, running his fingers through the others now soaking wet hair. "Yeah, I know. Otherwise your neck and shoulders wouldn't look like they do." He said, glancing down at the others very red and bruised skin.

"Hey, you enjoy biting and scratching me." Dirk chuckled, pecking Dave's forehead, nuzzling his brother shortly after. "It's worth it, though."

"Just marking the territory, man." He replied, grinning. Dave sighed and nuzzled his head against Dirk's neck. "Do I have to wash your hair and shit or something because I'm seriously too lazy for that."

"I thought we were just washing the gross off, not full on showering, cause that always leads to more sex." Dirk stated.

"Only with you it would lead to more sex. I'm tired as shit, man." Dave mumbled, running his fingers along Dirk's back gently. "Hurry up then, I wanna sleep or something."

"I don't have enough energy for another round, babe." Dirk replied, chuckling softly before grabbing his shampoo and starting to wash his hair.

"Good. I was worried for a second there." He said softly. Dave pulled his head off Dirk's neck, leaving his arms wrapped around him.

"Even I have my limits, just so you know." Dirk laughed softly, rinsing his hair before handing off the shampoo.

"Thank the lord for Dirk Strider's limits." Dave grinned and shrugged, setting the shampoo back on the side of the shower. "I showered earlier remember. I'm just rinsing off now."

"Yeah but you got sweaty again." Dirk stuck his tongue out at Dave before grabbing the conditioner and running it through his hair.

"Doesn't mean my hair needs a washing, stupid." Dave retorted, shifting impatiently. "And I'm tired, so hurry up."

"Fine fine." Dirk shook his head, grabbing the body wash and quickly cleaning his body. "You can head to bed if you want, I'll be there in a minute."

Dave laughed and shrugged. "No, I'm gonna wait. You're just slow. And I like to complain." He said, tracing his fingers Dirk's sides and smiling happily.

"You're always complaining you little shit." Dirk stated, grinning a bit, washing off his body. He stuck his tongue out for a moment before laughing.

"Mhm, only to you though." He said, leaning forward and snapping his teeth at Dirk's tongue, grinning. "You're such a loser, y'know that?"

"You're the loser." Dirk replied, shaking his head and turning off the water. "Let's go to bed, princess."

"Nah. I'm obviously the coolest." Dave retorted, before stepping out of the shower and shaking his head, before toweling himself off quickly. "Am I gonna have to carry you again?"

"Nah, I can walk on my own two feet like a big boy." Dirk laughed softly, stepping out of the shower. "And no, you're a loser. A bigger loser than me."

Dave frowned at Dirk, shaking his head again. "Obviously I didn't do a great job, then." He said, laughing a little, before starting to walk to their room.

"You'll have more opportunities, babe." Dirk replied, shaking his head, though he was moving a bit more slowly than Dave.

"Oh really now?" Dave said, letting out a huff. "What if I don't wanna, hm?" The blond teased, finally flopping down on their bed.

"I'll tie you down and fuck myself on your cock, that's what's gonna happen." Dirk replied, flopping onto Dave.

"That better be a promise." Dave said, grunting and wrapping his arms around Dirk and placing a kiss to his forehead. "But really, sleep now?"

"Yes, sleep now, and yes, it's a promise." Dirk replied, nuzzling his face into Dave's shoulder.

"God bless." Dave mumbled, sighing softly and closing his eyes. It took maybe 5 minutes before he was passed out, asleep.

Dirk followed behind, not too soon after Dave fell asleep, he was asleep. Energy well spent.


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK, FLUFF AND MENTAL BREAK DOWNS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaspu, a chapter without smut?????

They'd taken more than a day off, like originally planned, and Dave couldn't help but enjoy it. Sure, they'd have to return to their regular schedules eventually, but the mini vacation they were having was perfect right now. But after a day of lazing around, the younger blonde was kind of seeking some revenge. It'd taken some thought, but Dave had come up with a plan. Laying across the futon and clicking through TV channels, he only had to wait for the right time.

Dirk emerged from the bathroom, boxers and shorts slung around his hips, towel rubbing over his head to dry his hair. He tossed the towel onto some random chair before tossing himself over the back of the futon, laying on Dave. "Whatcha watching?"

Dave grunted and shoved Dirk off of him, laughing. "Nothing, actually. Was waiting for you to get out of the shower. Shoulda remembered it would take you an hour."

"And that was one of the shorter showers. I take infinite showers and they're very nice." Though they were only infinite because Dirk had a habit of falling asleep under the hot water.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I forget sometimes how lethargic you get under hot water." He said, before moving to sit up. "But really, I was waiting for you to get out of the shower. I've an idea."

"An idea? Care to share with the class what this idea is?" Dirk questioned. "And it's not lethargy. I just like hot water. It's nice. Warm." He didn't mention that it did in fact make him sleepy.

Dave crossed his arms, grinning. "It's lethargy dude, just admit it." He shrugged and looked forward at Dirk, blinking a couple times. "Mmhm. The idea is that we kiss." The blond stated vaguely.

"Fine, heat makes me lethargic along with the steady sound of the water." Dirk rolled his eyes. "Kiss. As if we don't do that all the time. Wanna give me more details?"

"Nailed it." Dave's grin fell to a simpler smile and he hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, except this time we can't touch each other. Just kissing. First one to touch the other loses."

"Ah, the always fun game of Too Hot. Well, little brother, prepare to lose." Dirk sat up, ignoring the fact that Dave was right about him and his showers.

Dave stuck his tongue out. "You're no fun, Mr. Know it all." He grinned and leaned forward, lips barely brushing against Dirk's. "It's cute when you think I'll lose."

"I know you'll lose because you can't keep your hands off of me whenever you have a chance." Dirk stated, sitting up completely. "Best way to do this is sitting up, hands on our laps."

"Uhuh, well lets see how long your hands can stay off my ass." Dave retorted, before scooting closer to Dirk and sitting up, hands finding themselves curled into his pants gently.

"They can stay off long enough for you to break." Dirk replied with a grin, rolling his eyes. "It would be wise to forfeit now." his hands rested on his knees as he looked at Dave.

"I ain't gonna back down from a challenge that I put up." Dave snapped, a bit irritated that Dirk didn't think he could handle this. Though if he would be honest with himself, he probably couldn't."Y'gonna start, ye of no touching?"

"Yeah, I can start." Dirk said, leaning in and capturing Dave's lips with his own, pressing into the kiss instantly, his lips moving against Dave's.

Dave sighed softly into the kiss, tilting his head and nipping at his brothers lips, smiling a bit as he did so.

Dirk kept his hands to himself as he pressed deeper into the kiss, swiping his tongue over Dave's bottom lip, trying to push inside.

Dave let out a breath through his nose, relaxing his hands against his leg. The younger twin opened his mouth, quickly entwining his tongue with Dirk's.

Dirk quickly took control, pressing his tongue into Dave's mouth, completely, mapping out his mouth despite knowing each plane of Dave's mouth by heart by now, before pulling Dave's tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it lightly.

Dave fought back a bit for control, pushing against the other's tongue, though he gave up soon after. The blond whimpered a bit, clenching his hand into a fist, before pulling away from Dirk's lips for a second, just trying to tease the other. Within a few seconds he was kissing Dirk again, eyes shut gently.

Dirk chuckled against Dave's lips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and into his mouth, sucking gently on his lip before moving back up, kissing him rather deeply.

Dave smiled and found himself panting, a bit lost for air as he continued to kiss Dirk. He picked one of his hands up and dropped it to his leg again, wishing he could tell if Dirk was as frustrated as he was.

Dirk pressed his tongue into Dave's mouth, tongue rubbing up against Dave's, trying to get Dave to lose. So far he seemed to be winning, since Dave had raised a hand before stopping himself.

Dave frowned and pulled back from the kiss, panting a bit. "I hate you." He mumbled, before leaning back in and tugging Dirk's lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it gently.

"Do not." Dirk mumbled, flicking his tongue over Dave's upper lip. It was only a matter of time before Dave caved. Dirk knew he would, too.

Dave let go of his lip and frowned again. "Yeah, I definitely do." He said, fingers curling up into fists in his pants in frustration.

"Nah, you love me." Dirk retorted, grinning a bit before capturing Dave's lips again, pressing into the kiss. He was so close to winning.

Dave whined and pushed into the kiss, entirely determined to not give up. He opened his mouth a bit and traced his tongue across Dirk's lips, letting out a teasing moan.

Dirk pushed his tongue into Dave's mouth, kissing away the moan almost, though not really. He was running out of tricks without being able to touch Dave. He had to break soon. He just had to.

Dave whimpered and leaned forward into the kiss, letting out a pleased sigh as his hand moved to balance himself on Dirk's leg. "Shit." He yelped, breaking the kiss and scooting away from Dirk, arms crossed in irritation as he swore loudly. "FUCK."

Dirk started chuckling before laughing. "Told you that you would lose, babe." Dirk crawled forward, leaning towards Dave. "What do I get for winning?"

Dave kicked out his feet childishly. "I hate you and we never agreed on what the other would get. So you get nothing." He grumbled, turning his head away from Dirk.

"You are acting like you're five." Dirk laughed, letting himself fall onto Dave, pinning him down. "But I get no prize? Well that's hardly fair."

Dave squirmed under Dirk, whining. "It wasn't even a good touch I just leaned forward too far." He stated, pouting up at his brother.

"You still touched first. Doesn't matter that you didn't mean to." Dirk pecked his twin's lips, smirking lightly. "Maybe next time."

"Ew, don't kiss me you nasty pervert." The blond frowned again, turning his head away from Dirk, still acting like he was 3. "See if there is a next time."

"You are literally a child in the body of a seventeen year old." Dirk stated, shaking his head and sitting up. "And the biggest sore loser I know."

Dave grinned and wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, pulling him back down for a quick peck on his lips. "I'm not even sorry." He said, blowing a puff of air into Dirk's face, laughing.

Dirk wrinkled his nose a bit before narrowing his eyes down at Dave. "You're such a little shit."

"Don't be rude, Dirk." Dave said, grinning again. He was about to lean up and kiss him again when he heard one of their phones ringing. "Not it, you get to answer it." He said instantly. With the two of them sounding so similar, nobody really knew who picked up the phone anyways.

"Ugh, fine, fuckin' baby." Dirk got up, going over to the ringing phone. It happened to be his phone ringing, so he flipping it open, not bothering to check the I.D. "Hello?"

"Dirk!" Dirk froze, hearing his mother's voice on the other end of the line. 

"Mom...? Hang on, let me put you on speaker so Dave can hear, too." Dirk pressed the speakerphone button on his phone, releasing their mother's voice into the room.

"Hi, Dave! Your father and I are in town to check up on you two, and for business! We'll be over in twenty minutes."

Dave sat up on the couch, sticking out his tongue at Dirk as his brother answered the phone. Within seconds his jaw and dropped, and he had to stop himself from screaming. He let out a quiet sigh, before replying.

"Yeah, hi Mom." He mumbled.

"Make sure the place is clean, and get all the girls out, you two." His Dad chimed in, before the two of them laughed. Dave choked a bit and turned over and buried his face in the couch, laughing.

"Oh my god," Dirk mumbled, shaking his head. "Yeah, real funny, dad. Absolutely hysterical. Dave's in stitches over on the futon." he rolled his eyes. "And the place is always clean. This is me we're talking about."

"You sure didn't keep your room clean when you were with us, Dirk!" their mother laughed as she spoke. Dirk never wanted to hit his head on the wall harder in his life. "We trust you, though, just make sure everything is in it's place. Love you, see you soon!"

Dave let out another choked noise as their parents hung up before he turned back to the couch and let out a loud scream, glad the futon muffled the noise.

"You thought I was being childish before, now I'm just going to throw a fucking tantrum. Why did it have to be them. Why now." He groaned, before laying back on the couch and sighing.

"Do we have any obviously gay and slash or incesty shit that we need to hide, or are we good." He asked jokingly, though the look on his face was completely serious.

"Well there's the lube, my sex toys, any evidence of us sleeping in my bed where your room is untouched therefore it needs to be dusted and look used and we should probably put up those pictures that mom and dad hung up when they helped us move in because it'll make them not rage at us. But the lube is a big one. You know how mom snoops." Dirk replied, sighing.

"Where the fuck can we even hide that. She looks everywhere, Dirk. All the time." Dave groaned. "I mean, I can take care of my room. I'll ruffle the bed, put the pictures up, clean shit off. Leave some trash on my desk. Et cetera." He rolled off the couch and stood up, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "She said 20 minutes, which means like, 10 minutes, basically, right?"

"We hide it in my room. I can hide it on top of my closet. She can't see up there, and dad won't care. You take care of that shit, I'm gonna take care of our incestuous shit." Dirk didn't care if he was making up words or not. "The part that sucks most is that we can't kiss while they're here."

Dave frowned and ambled over to Dirk, wrapping his arms around the others neck, kissing him slowly. "Can't even touch a little, either. Not one fucking bit." He mumbled, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Also, you still have some insane hickeys showing, you should probably put on a shirt that doesn't show that off." Dave said, reaching a hand to poke at one of the bruises he'd left from before.

Dirk huffed. "If I had known they were coming I would have limited those to my chest and shoulders. I'll put some cover up on them and a better shirt." Cover up had been a good investment after the first time Dave had given Dirk a rather dark hickey.

"You would have tried to, at least. I can't help it, sorry." Dave grinned and placed a few short kisses to Dirk's neck, whining softly. "I wish they'd given us more warning.."

"It's only for a bit, babe. We haven't seen them in a few months. Maybe six? They were about due for a visit, anyways." Dirk pressed his lips to the corner to Dave's mouth. "Now, let's hide the evidence of our sexual endeavors."

"Mhm, yeah but, why now." He grumbled back, untangling himself from his brother. Dave crossed his arms and wandered to his room, staring at the really empty, unused room. "This is dumb." He called across the apartment.

"It's just for a day, maybe two. Then they'll be gone for another six months without so much as a call." Dirk called back, collected all the lube they had hidden in their apartment, throwing the small bottles into the box of sex toys in his room and putting the box on top of his shelf in the closet, out of his mother's sight.

"Oh my God, I forgot, they like to stay over." He said to himself, sighing. "'Kay, well, they're taking my room, and I'll suffer and sleep with you." Dave yelled, grinning to himself as he continued messing about his unused room, placing pictures up and making it look well lived in.

"As if that's any different from normal. No fucking, though. They'll hear us because you're a fucking screamer." Dirk stated, making his way back to the living room, picking up the few smuppets on the ground and setting Lil Cal on the futon.

"I could be quiet - you don't know." He replied, before leaving his room, satisfied with his work. "I guess we can go a night with nothing. I _guess_."

"Can you last, is the question." Dirk said before moving into the bathroom, taking out the concealer from the medicine cabinet, putting it on the hickies until they were almost completely invisible before replacing it and going back to his room to put on a shirt, seeing as he had yet to do that.

"I'm sure I can. But will you be able to keep your hands off me? We just don't know, dude." Dave retorted, rolling his eyes. Obviously they had just spent time proving the opposite, but hey, whatever. Dave flopped down on the futon, immediately kicking Cal off the couch, frowning at the doll.

"Be nice to Cal, asshole." Dirk said, knowing Dave had kicked his beloved puppet off the futon, before returning to the living room, frowning and picking up the grinning puppet, slinging his arms over his shoulders. He made his way into the kitchen, grabbing an orange soda and one of those small apple juice bottles for Dave.

Dave grunted and shrugged. "No. He's terrifying." He mumbled, sitting up and leaning over to grab the bottle from Dirk. As he did so, their doorbell went off and Dave grimaced, staring at his brother. "So it begins."

Dirk pecked Dave's lips quickly. "Just smile and go along with it and Cal is not terrifying, he's an innocent puppet." he said before opening the door for their parents, who instantly let themselves in. 

"Hello, boys!" their mom exclaimed, throwing her arms around Dirk and Cal.

"Hey, mom." Dirk said, patting his mother's back.

Dave set the apple juice on the floor, lid still on. "Hey, mom. Dad." He said, basically falling into his habit of imitating Dirk. "How've you guys been?" He asked, as their mom immediately moved to him, hugging him tightly. Their Dad stood off to the side a bit, looking around the apartment and smiling as Mom chattered on excitedly.

"Oh, we've been good! It's not the same as having you boys in the house, but we're glad to see you're going well without us!" their mom said, leaving a kiss mark on Dave's cheek, causing Dirk to snicker, having escaped the dreaded mom-kiss.

Dave groaned and back away from his mom, rubbing his arm over his cheek. "Uhg, seriously Mom? Too old for that." He said, though a small smile was on his face. "Yeah, everything's basically great. Work's a huge pain in the ass, though." He said.

Their Dad turned to him, frowning and his Mom just laughed a little. "Really, Dave - You need to watch your language." His father said, and Dave just grinned and mumbled an apology.

"Yeah, Dave, watch your language." Dirk mocked, grinning. Their mom turned to Dirk and raised her brow.

"And? You haven't said anything about your work, Dirk." she said, Dirk huffed.

"I DJ three times a week. Pay's good and I enjoy it, so it's not a big deal." he shrugged. "Not a big deal. It's going well."

Dave shot Dirk a glare, rolling his eyes. "Can't help it, I mean, I live with you." He retorted, grinning as their mom started questioning him.

"'It's going well' he says, as I hear him complain on those nights that he's tired of having to stay up so late." The younger grinned and sat back down on their couch, wondering when the questions about who they were dating were going to come up.

"I get a day's worth of rest between each gig so it's _perfectly fine_ , Dave." Dirk replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother, tossing a stray smuppet at Dave's head.

"And? Any girlfriends, Dave? Or boyfriends for you, Dirk?" It wasn't like Dirk hadn't come out to their parents years ago. He was just surprised that his mom remembered.

"Well, I'm not so sure about Dave's love life, but I certainly have a boy I like." Dirk stated.

Dave lifted his hand and hit the puppet down, scowling a bit as his thoughts came true and they immediately asked about their love life. Dave shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as his face lit up at Dirk's response.

"Eh. No one right now. Some chick at work gave me her number though." Then, with a grin, he looked over at Dirk again.

"Dude, you didn't tell me this. Who is it?"

"Just someone I met during a gig once, no big deal. Tall, blonde. Amazing eyes." A vague description of Dave that could go for any attractive blonde male. 

"Well, he sounds like a looker, Dirk." their mother teased.

"Oh, he is." Dirk confirmed, grinning.

Dave let out a huff of air, rolling his eyes again at both his mother and his brother. 

"Cute. When're you gonna ask him out?" He teased along with his mother, who looked on in interest, grinning. Their Dad just rolled his eyes and wandered to sit down on the couch, content with listening to the conversations.

"Oh, next time I see him, maybe. Depends on if he's interested or not." Dirk shrugged. "But let's hear about your girl, Dave. Surely there's some interest if you accepted her number."

"I'm sure he is, honey." their mom said quickly, smiling at Dirk. 

Dave shrugged and glanced off to the side, face still kind of red.

"Eh, yeah, I suppose. Just one of our regulars and shit. She seems pretty smart and everything. Can be really pushy though." He laughed.

"Oh, come now, Dave. There must be more to her than just being pretty smart and pushy." Dirk sat down on the chair, grinning. He loved to see his brother squirm.

"Nah, I mean. Just believe me, that's all there is to her. I say pretty smart, but I mean she's kind of a genius. Probably tops you, bro." He said, glaring at Dirk and waiting for a topic change to come up.

"Nah, no one's smarter than me." Dirk stated. "What's she look like?" He was going to get it tonight, he could see it coming.

"This would be a fantastic time for a subject change, y'know? I think we're done with this. The conversation is over and I'm officially shutting the hell up." Dave snorted and closed his mouth, frowning as their parents just laughed at them good naturedly.

"Touchy, touchy." Dirk hummed, sipping at his soda. "What subject do you propose we move to, then?" he adjusted Cal on his shoulders, looking between his parents and brother.

"Mhm. I don't know, honey. But your father and I will be staying the night, just so you know that." She replied, shrugging. Dave just forced a smile and looked over at Dirk, sighing dramatically.

"You guys can take my room then, I'll just bunk with Dirk."

"You can sleep on the floor, Dave." Dirk said, jokingly. He shook his head, smiling a bit. He would never make Dave sleep on the floor. That would be rude.

 

"Yeah, wow, rude. Way to treat your younger bro like crap man. Ouch." He retorted, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Speaking of," their mother interjected. "Just looking around here... you've done a great job in taking care of Dave, Dirk. I'm proud of you." Dirk smiled weakly. "You've clearly been so responsible and a great brother to Dave."

"Uh.... thanks....." Dirk was a little more tense after that, not noticeable to their parents, but noticeable if one looked close enough.

Dave just smiled and nodded. "He's an A+ bro, Mom." He was going to continue, just to tease Dirk, but he suddenly noticed how tense Dirk looked.. and almost upset. Dave frowned at his brother, wondering why that had legitimately upset him.

"We're going to go put some stuff in your room, Dave. Then maybe we can all get dinner." Their father said, standing up. Mom nodded and went into Dave's room, as their Dad went to grab their things from the front door.

Dirk stayed sitting in the chair, smile falling and looking down at his soda. Hearing his mother's praise reminded him of how much they really expected of him, how they told him to basically finish raising Dave since Dave had wanted to move with him and Dirk was "so mature" for his age.

At first, he had always reminded himself of his parent's expectations. He had forgotten them until this moment, and suddenly, it all crashed down on him again, how he was expected to act like an adult and to teach Dave how to be an adult.

Dave just frowned and the minute both of his parents were out of the room, he stood up and walked over to Dirk. "Hey. Stop that." He said softly, reaching out to place a hand on Dirk's shoulder. He would do more, but he was nervous about their parents walking in.

"Stop what?" Dirk mumbled, fingers playing with the soda can, never looking up at Dave. "'m just thinking. 'm fine." he replied, eyes shutting behind his shades, opening again a moment later. "Really, I am..."

"I know you're thinking, and you need to stop. I can practically hear your thoughts over here, they're so loud." Dave said, kneeling down, so that Dirk had to look at him. "Don't bullshit me, alright?" He said softly, leaning up to quickly peck Dirk's lips. "I love you."

"Stop thinking. Hilarious." Dirk muttered. "You might want to get up before mom and dad come back." There was an unspoken 'I love you' behind Dirk's words, but he couldn't bring himself to say them when his thoughts were racing.

Dave let out a sigh, upset that he couldn't help Dirk out more, and stood up, crossing his arms. "We'll talk later - After we hang with them for a bit. " He mumbled softly waiting for their parents to come back.

\-------

Once the four Striders returned from dinner (they had chosen a nice restaurant in town), Dirk had excused himself, retiring to his room. He sat with his back against the wall, knees curled to his chest, head buried into his knees as he tried to calm down.

All through dinner, all his parents had talked about was how _responsible_ Dirk was and what a _great_ son he was. It made him anxious, and in return, sent him into a full-blown anxiety attack when they returned to the apartment.

The entire time they were out, Dave could tell Dirk was tense and upset. By the time they had gotten home, his brother was in his room immediately. Unfortunately, it took Dave an extra 10 minutes before he could make his way into Dirk's room.

He shut the door quickly, and stepped into his brothers room, pulling off his jacket and shades on tossing them on the ground. Dave crawled onto the bed, and over to Dirk, just sitting next to him. He didn't want to touch him yet, something he'd learned early on when the older Strider had any sort of anxiety attack.

"Hey."

Dirk flinched, hearing Dave come in, curling in tighter on himself as Dave spoke. "What do you want, Dave?" he whispered, breath shaky, as if he was trying his hardest to pull himself together. Which he was, it simply wasn't working in the way he wanted it to.

Dave frowned and reached out, placing his hand on Dirk's shoulder. "I want you to take a few deep breaths for me, okay babe?" He said softly, before reaching his other arm over and pulling Dirk into his lap, hands running over his brother's arms gently.

"Can't." Dirk muttered, letting Dave hold him, not quite responding to anything. "Hard to breathe. Panic attack." As he spoke, he tried to move in on himself more, knees pressing into his closed eyes, making him see those colorful spots when you rub your eyes too hard.

Dave nodded softly. "I know. I know. Just try for me though, okay?" He said, voice still quiet as he held onto Dirk a bit tighter, placing gentle kisses on his neck and cheek, just trying to get his brother to unravel from his tense state. "I love you."

"I know." Dirk whispered, trying to take a deep breath, though he coughed a few times while trying to take in the air. "I know you do. Make it stop, Dave..." Dirk shook lightly. He hated getting panic attacks. He got them occasionally when he and Dave lived with their parents, but this was the first one since they moved into their apartment.

Dave sighed softly and just held onto Dirk, burying his face as close to his brothers as he could and breathing with him. "I'm trying, bro." He mumbled. When they were younger, his attacks were far more common, and Dave was always the one to find his brother hiding and shaking, trying to calm him down as best he could. Granted, it had been awhile since he'd had to, but things were different now.

"Can't do it..." Dirk choked out. "I can't... their expectations. I can't do it... they expect so much of me... being oldest. I can't do it... I can't... Disappointing them, if they knew..." Dirk shook more, this time in attempt to muffle his already soft sobs. He hated breaking down in front of Dave.

Dave felt his stomach flip flop, hating when Dirk was like this. Hating that he couldn't be that much more help. "Hey. They expect a lot, yeah, but dude, you've also exceeded those expectations. They've complimented you all night." He said, running his fingers along Dirk's arms again. "They're not gonna find out anything, we made sure of that. It's going to be fine, babe." Dave mumbled, kissing his neck gently again.

"Not about us... Haven't done anything they wanted since moving in... supposed to "teach you to be an adult". Supposed to be the responsible one. Supposed to be an adult." Dirk let out another small sob. "'m only seventeen... too much expectations for one person... Can't do it... They think I can... can't do it..."

Dave snorted and gently moved his hands to curl into Dirk's, lacing his fingers between the others and squeezing softly. "Dude, you helped me find a job. That's a pretty fucking adult thing to do. We've up kept this place by ourselves, and managed to make a living between the two of us. You're as much of an adult as them, if not better." He paused. "And you're in a pretty damn successful relationship, one that functions better than theirs, even if they don't fucking know about it."

Dirk lifted his head a bit, at least revealing his eyes. "Still, their expectations for me... I can't reach them. I'm their "genius son" the robotics master. Pick up on everything right away. They expect me to dual enroll in school this year, get my first year of college out of the way as well as finish my senior year, and work on top of it. I just... I can't do it, Dave. I can't...."

"We'll talk to them about it tomorrow okay? Tell them you want to be able to concentrate on DJing too. And that you'd rather take it a bit slower. They'll understand, you know they will." Dave murmured softly, kissing his cheek. "I promise it'll be okay."

"That's just it, though. They understand _for you_. You've always been the more carefree one. They don't hold the same expectations for you that they do to me. When I told mom I wanted my own apartment, she was so fucking mad at me, expecting me to stay in her house, and still make everything work. Be a straight-A student, work, be a model child... That's what gave me all my panic attacks. Fear that I won't live up to their expectations and disappoint them." Dirk shuddered a bit, on the verge of spiraling down again.

"Then tell them it's for me. Tell them that you want to watch after me more, I don't care, Dirk. But you can't do this to yourself. I can't watch you destroy yourself for them." Dave replied, squeezing Dirk's hands again. "We're doing just fine here, they won't be disappointed. You said it yourself earlier, they're just going to leave after tomorrow and not check up for awhile. That's how they always are. Take another deep breath for me, okay?"

"Breathing isn't helping, Dave... I need a tranquilizer..." Dirk gestured to his nightstand, referring to the small bottle of pills Dirk kept on hand when they lived with their parents if he got a panic attack. They always helped him calm down enough to breathe.

Dave just frowned and let go of Dirk, moving over to grab the bottle of pills he had. "You know I hate these things, right?" He said softly, handing the bottle to Dirk. They always seemed to dull Dirk out, and Dave hated feeling like he couldn't help his brother, but a pill could.

"I know... but they help." Dirk took the bottle, shaking one of the pills out and knocking it back without any water, leaning into Dave as he waited for it to set in. "They make me stop thinking and relax. I know you hate them, but for my sanity..."

"I know. That's why I grabbed the bottle for you." Dave mumbled, moving and shifting himself and his brother around till he was straddling Dirk comfortably. "I love you." He said, burying his face in his brothers neck. He wouldn't give his twin another chance to curl up in on himself this time.

Dirk wrapped his arms around Dave, feeling the tranquilizer starting to work, burying his face in Dave's neck. "I love you too... I'm sorry you had to see me like this. It's been months and now... I'm so sorry, Dave."

"Don't you dare apologize to me for that, dude. It's not your fault. I love you so much, and a stupid anxiety attack isn't going to stop that." Dave said simply, pressing his lips to Dirk's shoulder, as his fingers traced patterns across the back of his twins neck.

Dirk pressed his lips to the side of Dave's neck. "I'm more sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop it, and I'm sorry my mind won't let you calm me down. I hate that only a tranquilizer will stop it." he murmured. "...Thank you..."

Dave just hummed softly and held onto Dirk tighter. "Stop apologizing. It's okay, dude." He said, taking a deep breath and pressing himself closer to him. "I'm always here for you. No matter fucking what."

"You're too good to me. The fuck did I do to deserve a boyfriend as amazing and perfect as you?" Dirk mumbled, pressing his lips to Dave's jaw and shoulder.

"I dunno, dude. I think my only catch is that we're related." He said, laughing a bit and tilting his head up as Dirk kissed him. "Just a minor detail."

"Minor my ass. Let's make a deal that if we ever have to introduce mom and dad to our "love interests" we use our friends. I'll shove Jake in a blonde wig, and we can shove Rose into a brown wig or something, just to throw them off." Dirk nuzzled Dave's shoulder, humming softly.

"Eh, not even that. We can just tell em it didn't work out, and then actually pretend to date Rose and Jake." Dave said, shrugging. "Hopefully it won't come down to that, though. "That'd kind of require telling Rose and Jake. Or at least, Rose."

"Rose probably has her suspicions and simply doesn't care. Probably writes fanfictions about us." Dirk chuckled softly, switching their positions and sitting against Dave, curling into him. "You get to pretend to be the big brother, for now." A hint that he just wanted Dave to hold him.

"Ew. Don't ever say that again." Dave said, grimacing a bit. Though he immediately wrapped his arms around Dirk, fingers threading through his hair and petting his head gently, leaning forward a bit to capture Dirk's lips in a slow kiss.

"Mm, I won't." Dirk murmured before pressing into Dave's kiss, smiling softly. "We shouldn't be doing this while mom and dad are here." he murmured against Dave's lips.

Dave shrugged. "They're asleep. They won't wake up to us kissing." He said softly, nipping at Dirk's lips. "Hopefully." He teased, chuckling quietly.

"I hope not. They find out, you're forced to move back in with them and I'm shipped cross country to finish school. You know it will happen if they find out." Dirk replied. It was never explicitly said, but he knew in his heart that it would happen.

Dave whined quietly, frowning. "And that's why they won't find out." He said softly, his voice quiet, but pouting. "Because that can't happen."

"I'm not going to let it happen. I don't know what I would do without you with me, Dave. I love you way too much to ever let them find out. No one can find out." Dirk murmured.

"I'd be a non functioning addict or something, if I was back home. No life for me." He joked, closing his eyes and continuing to stroke Dirk's hair. "I love you too."

"When did we become sappy losers, Dave? We can barely function without each other. How did this happen?" Dirk laughed softly, nuzzling into Dave's hand.

"Pretty sure it was after our first kiss or something. Once that happened, there was no stopping it. A lovely, self-destructive path consisting of a lot of illegal gayness." Dave grinned back, leaning his head on Dirk's shoulder.

"We fell, and hard, and there's no escaping. Not that I'd want to escape. I'm pretty satisfied like this. I mean, I'd love to introduce mom and dad to the man I love, but it won't happen. Well, you know what I mean. They know you but they don't know it's you." Dirk replied.

"Yeah. I know. You're babbling dude. We should really try 'n get some sleep." Dave said, eyes shutting a bit. "Gotta see them off tomorrow." He shrugged and squirmed out from under Dirk, laying down on the bed and pulling him to lay down as well.

Dirk nodded, nestling in next to Dave, tucking his head under Dave's chin. "I love you, Dave." he murmured.

Dave pulled the sheets over both of them, letting out a happy sigh. "Love you too, Dirk." He replied softly, kissing his brothers forehead before drifting off to sleep.

Dirk followed soon after, arm draped over his brother's waist, breathing evening out, smiling softly in his sleep.


	5. Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a needle shoved through his tongue and Dirk gets another shoved through his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!
> 
> LOTS OF FUCKING INACCURACIES ALL UP IN THIS BITCH!! SOME STUPID HO-SLASH-DIRK-RP'ER (ME) DIDN'T DO ANY RESEARCH BEFORE RPING THIS CHAPTER. 90% OF EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN INACCURATE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!

It was probably a week after their parents left that Dirk brought up the topic to Dave. They had talked about it months ago, when they first began their relationship, but it had gone forgotten until this point when Dirk was cleaning the silver studs he kept in his ears. He found Dave on the couch, as usual, laptop in his lap, no doubt talking to John or Rose or Jade. 

"Remember that time I said you should get your dick pierced and you said no but agreed to getting your hips and tongue pierced if I paid for it? When's that actually going to happen?" he asked, leaning against the wall, brow raised and shades off.

Dave leaned back, sitting on the couch with his computer, laughing at his conversations with John and Rose. He'd only been up for an hour or so, but the minute Dirk walked into the room, he knew something was up.

Turning his head, he glanced his twin up and down, shrugging. "Whenever you want it to, I suppose. I'm game." Dave said, turning his attention back to the computer, unaware that Dirk might've meant today.

"...How about right now?" he questioned, gaze unwavering. He just really wanted to get Dave pierced like he was. The most Dave ever had gotten was an ear piercing and that was forever ago, not to mention Dirk really wanted to see Dave's tongue pierced. "Or at least later today?"

Dave frowned as both John and Rose went offline, presumably to hang with each other. There was a thing there, between them, that Dave didn't want to be involved with.

He rolled his eyes and shut his laptop, standing up. "Now? As in like, I need to put my shoes on now?" Dave asked, raising his eyebrows an leaning against the couch. "Cause I've got no plans."

"Now as in if you're willing to get up and put real clothes and your shoes on, then yes." Dirk didn't let his eagerness show, though Dave probably already noticed how eager Dirk was to pay for his brother to get pierced. It was the thought of a tongue ring on Dave, really, that made Dirk eager. "Also, you almost never have actual plans."

"Excuse you, these are real clothes." Dave retorted, rolling his eyes and walking towards Dirk, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck and placing a kiss on his lips. He immediately turned and grabbed his jacket, untangling himself from the other. "You're like an over excited dog, dude."

"That's why I had the dog ears, isn't it?" Dirk chuckled, shaking his head and slipping his shoes on. "Though, feel free to inform me when boxers became an acceptable replacement for pants. I'd love to hear it." Dirk gestured to his brother's lack of pants.

Dave shrugged and turned around, ambling back to their room to grab some pants. "They're just like booty shorts, aren't they?" He said. After a few minutes of struggling into some pants he slipped his shoes on and grabbed Dirk's hand, grinning. "Ready?"

"'Course I am. I've been waiting for this for a while, babe." Dirk pressed his lips to Dave's briefly. "The day everything is healed will be an excellent day, rest assured." he stated, pulling Dave out of the apartment with him.

"You're a big fucking weirdo." Dave retorted, walking after Dirk quickly. "More like I won't be talking for 3 days afterward, but sure." He grinned and squeezed Dirk's hand, laughing a little.

"Hey, the apartment will be quiet for once. It's a fucking miracle." Dirk joked, grinning at his twin. "It'll be worth it, though. So fucking worth it."

"Whoa, harsh man. See if I suck your dick after this." Dave rolled his eyes and shoved Dirk a bit, laughing. "Again, worth it for your dick."

"Yes, very worth it for my dick, just as my dick piercing is worth it for your ass. There are pros to both piercings, and I would still like you to get a dick piercing but you already said you're not letting a needle near your junk." Dirk sighed, shrugging.

Dave just stared at Dirk, wincing. "No. No needle is going near my junk. I don't know how you dealt with that shit. I like my dick too much to poke holes through it." He said, frowning.

"It only hurts for a moment, really. Though I might never get off your dick if you got it pierced. There's a whole bunch that never go near the head, though." Dirk stated, glancing at his brother.

Dave shrugged. "Mhm. But you wouldn't be able to touch it for awhile after I got it." He said, looking back up at Dirk. "I just don't know if it'd be worth it."

"Would it make you feel better if I said I would personally do the cleaning so I can still touch you, and it?" Dirk nudged his brother lightly. "Because I totally will."

"It's going to take a lot more convincing than that, bro." Dave replied, grinning at Dirk. He'd think about it for sure, but it still wasn't exactly his thing. "I'm only doing my tongue cause I wanna give you a better reason to facefuck me."

"I already have excellent reasons to facefuck you. It'll also make for even more amazing blow jobs." Dirk grinned. "But seriously, think of how often I'll want you to fuck me or I'll ride you if you get your dick pierced. You don't need to get an apadravya like me."

"I thought we already determined I was a shitty dom." Dave murmured, shrugging again. "Besides, I don't even know what other kinds of dick piercings there are. Can we focus on my tongue for now?" He asked, nudging Dirk again.

"So what if you're a shitty dom? I'm a fuckin' power bottom. And there's about... 32 different types of dick piercings. A Frenum Ladder would suit you. It's literally just a series of barbells through the skin on the underside of your dick. It's an easy piercing and doesn't hurt horribly like mine did." Dirk chuckled, nudging Dave. "But yeah, we can definitely focus on your tongue."

Dave whimpered a little bit, eye twitching. "I thought you said yours didn't hurt. And that sounds so fucking painful, I don't.." He trailed off sighing. "This won't be painful though. I mean. It's just my tongue."

"It didn't hurt. It hurts for most guys, but it didn't for me. I have a high pain tolerance, you know that. A Frenum Ladder is like just getting a series of ear piercings, just on your dick, and through skin. Doesn't go through any nerves." Dirk chuckled a bit. "Not gonna force you to, though."

"You are such a weirdo. And all of that still sounds painful. I'll think about it, I suppose." He grimaced a bit, still unsure. It was amazing, the things he thought of doing for Dirk. "Are we almost there." Dave asked, leaning on Dirk. They'd been walking for awhile now.

"Almost. Just another two minutes of walking. And I'm not weird." Dirk shook his head. "You don't have to do it, you know." Dirk tugged Dave into the shop, being greeted (by name, of course. He had been here numerous times over the last few years) by the shop's owner.

"I know. But I mean, if I could get past all the pain and shit, it might be nice. I dunno." Dave said, laughing a little as they walked into the shop. He figured he'd let Dirk do the talking, because he knew jack shit about any of this.

"Don't be such a baby, Dave." Dirk stated, before turning back to the shop owner, a woman named Penelope who happened to have surface piercings in her forehead that resembled horns. She was pretty chill, actually, and she and Dirk got along well whenever he was there for a new piercing. He told her how Dave was looking to get his tongue pierced, and surface piercings on his hips. He turned to Dave, asking if there was anything else he was thinking about getting done.

"I'm not a baby," Dave hissed, crossing his arms and letting Dirk continue to speak. "And no, not that I was thinking. At least for now. " He shrugged, before realizing he was still clinging to Dirks hand, and slowly letting go. He'd hope she didn't notice.

Penelope had smirked a bit, choosing not to say anything about the hand holding as she pulled out a form for Dave to start filling out, handing it to him. "When are you going to let me turn the Apadravya into a Magic Cross, Dirk?" 

"I dunno. Still trying to decide if I want to turn it into a Magic Cross." Dirk replied with a shrug, crossing his arms.

Dave grinned and took the form, starting to sign and fill it out. "Whoa, wait, what are you doing now?" He asked, turning to look at Dirk and Penelope.

Dirk sighed. "She wants to turn my Apadravya into a Magic Cross. Basically, pierce my dick in the opposite direction with an Ampallang so it forms a cross shape. She's been dying to do it for months now."

Dave felt his face flush a bit, biting the inside of his lip. "O-oh. Sounds kinda cool." He mumbled, unsure of how he felt about Dirk getting his dick pierced again. "It'll leave you out of the game for awhile though," He said pointedly.

"That's why I'm on the fence about it. On one hand, it'll be cool. On the other, no sex for a while." Dirk mumbled, almost pouting. "However, you can pierce my lip for me, Penelope." he stated, grinning a bit.

"Great, now that we've got a lot of piercings planned out, and then some possibly in the future, we should start." Dave said, rolling his eyes at Dirk's excitement.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Dirk muttered, taking Dave's paperwork and handing it to Penelope as she gestured to the glass case of body jewelry.

"Pick out the barbell for your tongue and the kind of hip piercings you'd like while I work with this and put in the system." Penelope stated, Dirk moving to stand next to Dave to look at the different pieces of jewelry.

"Mmhm. I'm sorry." Dave said , leaning onto Dirk and wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulder. "You pick, I'm not sure what would look best." He said, smiling.

"It's your face and hips, bro. You pick." Dirk nudged Dave again, rolling his eyes before turning to whisper into Dave's ear. "She already knows about us and doesn't give two shits. She can read me like a book and figured out my crush on you before we started dating. She doesn't think it's weird or gross or wrong. She literally could not give a fuck."

"Yeah, but I want your opinion." Dave replied, nodding as Dirk started whispering into his ear. "Huh. Weird." He mumbled, looking over at Penelope, before comfortably leaning his head on Dirk. He couldn't help it - he was in a clingy mood today.

"Go with a 14kt white gold one while it heals. 14 gauge. As for the hip piercing, you'll want a curved one, also 14kt white gold, but this one 14 gauge." Dirk stated, his wallet already hurting at the thought, but it was really the best thing to get pierced with. "Or surgical steel or titanium. Depends on what you'd prefer. They all look the same.”

Dave shrugged and nodded, glancing up at Dirk again. "Alright, I'll go with whatevers cheapest of those. I don't need you going broke 'n shit." He said grinning a bit nervously and glancing over at Penelope.

"'m not gonna go broke. We'll go with the surgical steel ones, though." Dirk stated, taking Dave's hand in his own. He could tell his brother was nervous as Penelope finished up Dave's paperwork and pulled out the pieces of jewelry that Dirk was talking about. 

"Alright, kiddos, follow me and we'll get this all done." she stated, heading towards a room. Dirk nudged Dave with his hand a little bit.

"Sweet, sounds good to me." Dave said, pulling his hand from Dirk's a bit stubbornly and following Penelope back. He wasn't going to act any more nervous than he had.

"Alright, so what's getting done first?" He questioned, unsure of what would be better to get done.

"Tongue. It's easier and faster and you can admire it while I do your hips." Penelope replied, pointing at the chair for Dave to sit on before turning to the sink to wash her hands. Dirk took a seat in the spare chair, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Dave grimaced and sat down, crossing his arms as well, glancing over at Dirk.

"What, really, you're just going to watch?" He mumbled, pouting a bit. Sure, he was being kind of a clingy baby today, but he couldn't help it, really.

"Unless you'd like me to do something else, then yes." Dirk raised a brow, looking at Dave over the rim of his shades. "Was there something else you want me do to?" he questioned as Penelope dried off her hands and pulled on some gloves.

Dave rolled his eyebrows, shrugging. "No, never mind." he said, moving his arms to sit on the side of the chair. The younger waited for directions from Penelope, feeling his stomach flip a bit in nervousness.

"Relax, kiddo. It's not going to be horrible." Penelope said, opening up a new, sterile set of tools to pierce Dave's tongue with. "All I'm gonna do is hold your tongue with these," she held up a pair of tongs with a hole in the center, just the right size to pierce a tongue with. "Make the hole, then put the ring in, have your rinse your mouth, then you can see it and admire it while I pierce your hips, alright?"

Dave blinked, just kind of nodding his head. "Uhuh, okay. Let's do this." He said, awkwardly keeping his mouth open and sticking his tongue barely out. Dave glanced at Dirk and narrowed his eyes at him, letting out a sigh.

Dirk offered his hand to Dave, knowing that Dave was nervous and being a bit of a baby as Penelope shook her head, motioning for Dave to stick his tongue all the way out. She couldn't work with that little bit he was offering to her.

Dave rolled his eyes and ignored Dirk's hand, sticking his tongue out more and continuing to stare at his brother. He couldn't help it, he wanted to be a little less of a baby and not have to hold onto Dirk.

Dirk rolled his eyes but put his hand down again. Penelope wasn't going to judge Dave for having to hold Dirk's hand, but whatever. He watched as Penelope put the tongs in position, making sure they were in just the right place so no veins were hit as she picked up the needle, 14 gauge, and looked at Dave. "Ready? Blink once for yes."

Dave snorted a little, trying not to laugh as his tongue was held up awkwardly. He shrugged and blinked once, before closing his eyes and breathing out, waiting for the sharp pain of the needle.

Penelope smirked in unison with Dirk as Dave closed his eyes before she pushed the needle in, instantly replacing it with the barbell and screwing the ball into place. "And that's done. How you feelin'?"

He flinched and swallowed a couple times, moving his tongue about awkwardly. "Like there's a fucking barbell in my tongue." He mumbled, face immediately flushing red as he realized he kind of had a lisp now. "Oh fuck no, seriously." Dave mumbled, glancing over at Dirk.

Dirk grinned and started snickering, hearing Dave's lisp. That's what he got for laughing at him when he had the braces and retainer for all those years. "Let me -hehe- see."

Dave immediatedly closed his mouth and glared at Dirk, crossing his arms. "Fuck no, asshole." He managed to say, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Dude, you laughed at me for three years straight when I had my lisp because of my braces and retainer. Three days with a lisp is not going to kill you, now let me see." Dirk crossed his arms as Penelope cleaned up from the piercing, getting Dave a small cup of water to rinse his mouth with.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You looked ridiculous with that shit though, dude." Dave said, sticking his tongue out again for Dirk to see, before carefully taking the glass of water from Penelope and rinsing out his mouth.

"It looks really good though. Like, damn." Dirk stated, nodding as Penelope handed Dave the mirror so he could see the new piercing, setting up for the hip piercings.

"Mhm. Thanks." He said, taking the mirror and looking at his newly pierced tongue. "That did kind of fucking hurt though." He said, setting the mirror down and shifting a bit.

"Well it was going through a muscle with nerves, it's not like it's not gonna hurt." Penelope said, motioning for Dave to lay back. "No tongues in mouths for a week while that's healing. Understood?" Dirk audibly groaned at that.

Dave nodded and then turned, grinning at Dirk. "That fucking sucks, doesn't it bro? You regret it yet?" He asked laughing, and laying back, stretching a bit so he was comfortable.

"No, because it's going to be worth it when it's healed completely, and it looks good. I can go a week, no problem." Dirk stated, confident, though knowing it would be difficult as Penelope got Dave's hips ready. 

"Now, this is just a surface piercing and will reject over time, probably not for a few years, but when it starts to, just come back and I'll take it out. It might not reject if you're lucky, and you can just take it out whenever after it's healed." she said.

"You're such an overconfident prick, and kind of a liar." Dave said, snorting. He nodded at Penelope and smiled a bit. "Alright, sounds good to me."

"Alright, let's do this then." Penelope said, picking up a new needle again and piercing Dave's hips consecutively and quickly.

Dave bit his lip, wincing a bit, and resisting the urge to whine. He opened his eyes and let out a breath, glancing down at his hips. "Okay. Cool. We're good." He mumbled.

Penelope chuckled a bit, cleaning up Dave's hips. "Clean these three times a day, using antimicrobial soap and salt water rinses. Use mouthwash without alcohol in it to clean your tongue piercing, three times a day, no solid food for about three days while your tongue heals a bit, after that only soft food for the rest of the week, rinsing each time you eat. Then you can eat regularly again, again, rinising each time you eat." she said.

Dave blinked at her and nodded, taking in all the information she was giving him. "Mhm. Sounds good to me. I'll make Dirk get me a shit ton of ice cream then." He grinned and elbowed Dirk, sitting up and standing, stretching again.

"Speaking of, are you getting anything done?"

"...Well, if you can't use your tongue for about..." Dirk looked at Penelope.

"About two months for what you're looking for." she replied, cleaning up. Dirk looked back at Dave,

"Two months, I'm thinking I might go for the Magic Cross, since someone's too big of a baby to get _his_ dick pierced." he stated. Penelope looked ecstatic, hearing those words.

Dave whined a bit, walking over to hang off on Dirk. "That kind of sucks. Or doesn't, I suppose." He shrugged, before looking at Dirk, raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

"We already had this discussion, but that's besides the point. You really gonna do it?" He asked.

"...Yeah, 'm gonna do it. Only downside is, the entire time you can't suck me off, I can't fuck you. Roles will be reversed for two months. Are you up to the challenge?" he asked as Penelope went out to get the barbell for the Magic Cross and to get another form for Dirk to fill out.

"No, that sounds like the shittiest challenge ever." Dave mumbled, before laughing a little bit. "But yeah whatever, we can make it work." He said, pecking Dirk's cheek.

"I'm a fucking power bottom. I'll have you on your back and be riding you, you know that." Dirk replied, pecking Dave's lips lightly, pulling back just as Penelope returned, having the paperwork already filled out and just needing Dirk's signature, despite the fact it was pretty illegal. Neither of them cared as Dirk signed his name, dropped his pants and got on the now sanitized piercing chair, laying back.

Dave whimpered a bit as Dirk pulled back, glaring at his brother and crossing his arms. He laughed a bit as Dirk dropped his pants and went and sat on the extra chair. "I can't believe you're gonna fucking do this."

"Says the one whose too afraid to even get a Frenum Ladder. It's the same as getting your hips done." Dirk retorted, looking at Dave as Penelope prepped everthing, giddy about getting her way finally.

"Yeah, except it's my fucking dick that she'd be sticking a needle through." Dave snapped, watching them with intrigue. He couldn't help it, Dirk had made him curious about getting his dick done, but the idea still freaked him out a bit.

"What's your point? I have a barbell going through the head of my dick and a second one is about to go through it, and that's the most sensitive part." Dirk replied, pulling himself out of his boxers at Penelope's urging. He turned to look at the ceiling, so as to not see the needle going towards his dick.

"That's because you're insane." He said, rolling his eyes and snickering as Dirk stared up at the ceiling. "Gonna be ok there, bro?" Dave asked, his tongue still causing a slight lisp.

"Done it before, can do it again. Just don't like watching." he stated, nodding as Penelope asked if he was ready. His hands flinched, clenching slightly as she pierced, replacing the needle with the barbell.

Dave winced as he watched the needle pierce Dirk. He grimaced and walked over to his brother, taking his hand. "You okay there babe?" He asked, running his thumb over Dirks hand.

"Peachy," Dirk's voice was surprisingly even, though his hands were still relatively tense, even as Penelope finished up. "I forgot it was more sensitive from the first piercing and an already sensitive dick doesn't really like another needle shoved into it." Using his free hand, Dirk carefully tucked himself into his pants, sitting up relatively slowly.

Dave snorted and rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on Dirks forehead. "Well no shit, sherlock." He laughed and helped him up, glancing over at Penelope quickly. "Alright put your pants back on, stupid."

"I'm moving as fast as I please to right now, thank you very much." Dirk replied, pulling his pants back on, letting out a small breath. He was fine, just a bit sore at this point.

"Dude you sound like you want to cry a bit." Dave said, laughing. He couldn't help it, hearing Dirk's shakey breaths and how sore he looked when just standing up. "You gonna be able to walk home?"

"I'm perfectly fine and I have the ability to walk. Just... give me a minute." he replied, straightening up, letting out a deep breath, letting himself relax as Penelope shook her head with a small laugh, going back out front to wait for the twins so Dirk could pay.

"Mhm. Alright." Dave said, moving to stand in front of Dirk and wrap his arms around his brothers neck. "I hope this was totally worth it, dude. Because we can't do a whole lot for a few months." He mumbled, still trying to get used to the metal in his mouth.

"It'll totally be worth it, man. You know how good one barbell felt in you? Soon it'll be two. And I can't wait to feel your tongue on my dick once we're both healed." Dirk pressed a kiss to the corner of Dave's mouth. "For now, I just give you head, and you fuck me. Consider it dom training."

"Yeah, but we can't even kiss." Dave said, pouting. The blond took his brothers hand and laughed a little. " Training sounds stupid. How about it's just a change of pace or something." He said, rolling his eyes.

"We can kiss. We just can't make out or tongue fuck each other's throats." Dirk snickered. "Come on, I'll teach you how to be a bit more dominant. Maybe that'll keep me from being too much of a power bottom." Dirk put his chin on Dave's shoulder. "Just think about it. I think it could be fun."

"When I say kiss, I mean we can't make out." Dave whined. "I don't know if anything can stop you from being a power bottom, Dirk. If I recall, it required me pinning you done and sinking my teeth into your neck for you to shut up. And even then it didn't last." He said, sighing.

"No, but you can try really fucking hard. All I have to do is tell you my weaknesses and teach you to use them against me. There are things even I can't resist." Dirk said, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck, lifting his head. "I promise it'll be fun for both of us. You can't tell me you wouldn't love to see me completely at your mercy."

"Oh? And why haven't I heard of these things before? I mean, besides biting?" Dave said, pressing a kiss to Dirk's forehead. "And yeah, you're right. Like always."

"You never asked, now did you?" Dirk countered, raising a brow. "So that's what we'll do for the next few months; teach you how to dominate me. It's almost like a challenge." he said, tugging Dave out the door and out to the front so he could pay for their new piercings.

"I figured it'd come up eventually." Dave replied, shrugged. "A challenge that will end with us reverting to everything as was normal." He said, smirking and clinging to Dirk again as he went to pay.

Dirk rolled his eyes. "No, it'll end with us being able to easily switch positions." he replied, pulling out his wallet, then handing over his debit card, not one to really keep cash on him unless needed.

Dave laughed. "Yeah, okay, okay, whatever. But that's still not going to be for months." He said, leaning forward on the counter and waiting for Penelope to finish up.

"No but you get to top for the next few." Dirk said as Penelope handed him his card back, tucking it back into his wallet and putting his wallet back into his pocket before signing the little slip Penelope gave him.

"Yeah, yeah, we determined that," Dave mumbled, glancing over at Penelope. He was still a bit nervous about having someone actually know about their relationship.

"See ya, Penelope." Dirk cast a wave over his shoulder as he walked out with Dave. "Dude, stop being so tense. I told you, she doesn't care. She has cousins in the same situation as us, only they're girls."

Dave shrugged and glanced over at Dirk. "Yeah, well, it's still kind of weird. We've hid it for so long that someone knowing is just.. I don't know. Weird. Terrifying."

"I know it's weird, but even if she told, who would she tell, and what would she gain from it when we could hide everything about our relationship if we need to?" Dirk murmured in reply, looking at his twin.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it just rubs me the wrong way." He shrugged. "So how'd she find out anyways?"

Dirk sighed. "It was when I went to get my nipples pierced. She had known me since before then, since I got my ears done and, on occasion, I'd just hang out in the shop and look at the different body jewelry pieces. We became friends, and obviously I told her about you, saying things like yeah I have a twin brother, he's actually pretty cool for a younger twin. I never realized that I talked about you as often as I did, and apparently, fondly. After she had done the piercing, she told me that her cousins had been in the same situation I was in, and eventually, they just gave in and started this secret relationship. She just knew."

"That's.." Dave paused, trying to think of the right word. "Kind of cute, I guess. I'm glad she's chill with it." He said, shrugging. "Anyone else you've told and or know of that knows?"

"I haven't told anyone, Dave. She just knew. She's the only one who knows, unless Rose has psychoanalyzed you and came to the same conclusion. Roxy makes enough innuendos that I deny on a consistent basis, so she's convinced we're not. She just liked to be an asshole. Jake doesn't know, and neither does Jane." Dirk replied.

"Hey, relax, I trust you, alright? I was just curious." Dave mumbled, squeezing Dirks hand. " Rose has probably figured it out as well, Jade has no clue and John just thinks I need to step out from your shadow or whatever."

"Then we're good. Only two people know, and they're people we trust not to tell anyone else. We're good." Dirk replied, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Dave shook his head, laughing. "I know we're good, I wasn't saying we weren't. I was just kinda curious if you'd told anyone, y'know?"

"Please, who would I possibly tell? You? You already know, though." Dirk chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a dork."

"Yeah, whatever man. You can tell me how much incestual love you're in with your brother all day, if you want." Dave grinned and winked at Dirk, laughing. "So now that we got the piercings done, can I go back to laying on the couch?"

"If I did that I would just turn into a sap, and that isn't going to happen again for a while, no matter how much you like it." Dirk chuckled. "Yeah, go for it. I'm gonna ice my dick, I think."

"Damn, I was hoping it would." He replied, smiling. "Good luck with that. And hey, you know what's great? I can still get off, you can't at all for awhile, huh?" Dave teased.

"You're not due for another sappy spiel from me for another few weeks." Dirk retorted, sticking his tongue out at Dave. "At least I'm not talking with a stupid lisp, and I can still get off. I just can't fuck you for a while. Doesn't mean I can't get off."

Dave stuck his newly pierced tongue out in respose, glaring at Dirk. "Yeah, but that seems like it'd be kind of painful. At least for a week or so. But whatever, your dick, dude."

"Didn't stop me when I got it done the first time, not gonna stop me this time." Dirk shrugged. "See, it would only hurt if I had the shaft pierced. Wouldn't be able to touch it unless it was for cleaning until the few weeks passed. This is just the head."

"Alright, alright, whatever, master of dicks." Dave said, as they made their way back to their apartments. "I'm kind of glad you got it done though. And by glad I mean really fucking excited."

"I am the master of dicks, thank you very much. If that was a choice of major, I would be at the top of the fucking class." Dirk replied, chuckling. "It's totally gonna be worth it once it's healed. In celebration, I'm making red velvet cupcakes with chocolate chips in them as soon as you can eat real food again. I may not be able to cook, but I'm one hell of a baker thanks to Jane."

"You're so fucking weird sometimes." He smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown as he groaned. "Aw fuck, I forgot I can't eat solid food for awhile. God damn it."

"It's for like three or four days. You can handle it. You refused to eat solid food for like, two months after getting your wisdom teeth out last year." Dirk pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was because my mouth fucking hurt after getting my wisdom teeth out. And this hurts, just not nearly as bad." The younger retorted, pulling Dirk with him as they entered their apartment building.

"Yeah, you whined like a fuckin' baby the entire time, even after the swelling went down." Meanwhile, Dirk had no pain, bruising or swelling after getting his teeth out, though he didn't eat solid food because he didn't want any food getting in the holes. "Either way, all I'm saying is you can deal with it for three days."

"My mouth was bleeding for longer than normal dude, shit was kind of gross." He grumbled, shouldering Dirk again. "And yeah, I know I can, but it still sucks."

"You also decided that eating doritos the day you got them removed was a fantastic idea, hence why you bled longer than normal." Dirk pointed out. "Come on, you get rewarded with cupcakes."

"I was high on painkillers and someone thought their computer was more important than watching after me." He retorted. "Asshole."

"It isn't my fault I wasn't delirious or in pain and you somehow managed to wiggle your way into the kitchen and find them. Mom put them on a shelf you couldn't reach, yet you still managed." Dirk laughed a bit.

"Doritos are the shit, okay. They're delicious." Dave shrugged. "But seriously, I'm going to hold you to your word on those cupcakes."

"Of fucking course. My cupcakes are the best, especially when I overload them with fuckin' chocolate chips." Dirk licked his lips at the thought. So he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Good. Then time seriously can't pass fast enough. Also my tongue really fucking hurts." He said, sighing as they walked up to their apartment. "I'm gonna go take a really long fucking nap." Dave said, raising an eyebrow at Dirk, unsure what the other was going to do.

"Take some advil for your tongue, then. I'm surprised you haven't said anything about your hips yet." Dirk replied, raising a brow. He wasn't sure what to do while Dave slept. There was the option of joining him, as well as the option of actually getting something productive done.

"Those don't hurt as much. They're just kind of there, at the moment." Dave said, shrugging. "You gonna join me or go be the man of the household and get shit done?"

"Dunno. Debating. Question is, what kind of shit would I get done if I didn't join you? School doesn't start for another.... week and a half? Two weeks? Unless I edit and upload new shit to my site, I don't know if there's much to do." Dirk replied.

"So then lets sleep, loser." Dave smirked and tugged on Dirk's hand, before letting go and making his way to their bedroom.

"You always find some way to insult me." Dirk mumbled, following Dave into their bedroom, falling onto his back on the bed. This was going to be a long two months, sleeping next to Dave without sloppy makeouts being initiated.

"It's a talent, really." Dave replied, crawling onto the bed to lay next to Dirk, wincing a bit as his hips rubbed against the bed. "But you know I love you."

"I know. And you know I love you." Dirk replied, rolling onto his side to face Dave. "This is gonna be a fuckin' challenge... We've gotten into the habit of just sucking face whenever and we can't for a while."

"Mhm. It'll be like before we actually got together. Extreme amounts of sexual tension." Dave grinned, shifting so that he was curled up against Dirk.

"That wasn't fun for either of us. Worth it in the end, but not fun before hand." Dirk wrapped his arms around Dave. "Still gonna do a bit of dom training with you, though. You can't escape it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Dave mumbled, shutting his eyes. "And alright, fine." He said, squirming until he was comfortable against Dirk. "Nap time though, man."

"Yeah, yeah. Nap now, dom shit later." Dirk let his eyes shut, fingers running along Dave's spine. He was determined to get Dave to be able to dom him at least better than before, before school started again. For now, though, was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW INACCURATE EVERYTHING WAS SOBS AND LAYS ON THE FLOOR TO NEVER RETURN AGAIN.
> 
> (that's a lie, Dave and I are in the process of another chapter.)


End file.
